Once Upon A December
by signed-y0urz-truly
Summary: When Margaret comes back home after four years, she realizes that things have changed...big time. The boys at the Rez are bigger, stronger and have an aversion to clothing but that's nothing compared to a certain wolf's emotional changes. What will happen when she's back in her old life and an old love comes back to heat her heart? JacobxOC
1. Back at Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy! (By the way, Jake never imprinted on Renesmee)**

**Chapter 1**

"_Awe Jake, come on! Wake up! You know this is my favorite part! Jaaaaaake!" Maggie said nudging her best friend awake._

"_Huh? Wha…" He said rubbing his eyes. She loves it when he looks at her like that. "I don't understand why you always fall asleep at my favorite part." She whined. What she didn't know was that he never sleeps when it's her favorite part. He only pretends so that she wouldn't see watching her as she sang along with the movie._

"_Why should I care about some stupid pale-faced bitch who doesn't even know her own name. Oh, let's not forget, she sings and dances with ghosts too. What a freak." he complained. He could see the hurt that washed over her face when he said that. It hurt the most when he said 'pale-faced bitch'. Is that how he sees her? _

"_Some pale-faced bitch huh? Well then if that's how you feel, than why don't I just go home?" the girl said getting up with hurt heavy in her chest. _

_"Hey, that's not what I meant…I'm sorry." Jake said grabbing her hand and pulling her back onto the couch. _

_"It's fine." She said sighing. _

_"I'll watch your girly movie if it'll make you feel better." He said trying to make her feel better._

_"Oh thank you Jake!" She wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug. When she pulled away and placed a light kiss on the fourteen year-old boy's cheek his tan face turned bright red as did hers._

"_God Mag, you are such a girl." He smiled. _

"_God Jake, you are such a boy." She mocked. He smiled as the girl he loved, but would never have, rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever." Jake yawned and sat back on the couch. He closed his eyes in hoped that she would start singing again. His wish came true as she restarted her favorite part of the movie 'Anastasia' and the words glided out of her mouth beautifully._

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December _

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December _

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember... _

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_He lied down and eventually fell asleep to her singing._

_Maggie sat anxious as Anya started to cry because Dimitri had fallen when he fought for her life then when he suddenly woke up she smacked him in the face, accidentally of course. After that, there was a scene where Sophie read a letter saying that Anya and Dimitri were eloping. She smiled at the screen. To her, it was all quite romantic. She turned to the now sleeping and snoring boy she hoped would sweep her off her feet like that one day. _

"_Maggie, mom says it's time to go." The girl's older sister said from the doorway of the Black's residence. She looked at her heartbroken little sister. _

"_Five more minutes?" She asked her sister. _

"_Please." Maggie answered._

"_Okay kid, just hurry up." And with that she was gone. Maggie moved herself closer to Jake and caressed his face. She moved his long silky black hair out of his face. He snored even louder from her touch. Maggie giggled, but it soon faded as she realized this could be the last time she ever laid eyes on Jacob Black. A tear escaped her eye as she leaned close to his face. It landed on his cheek and ran down to his ear causing her to tense, hoping he wouldn't wake up. It would be harder to say goodbye if he did. _

_But Jake did not move, let alone wake up. She smiled as she watched him. His russet skin was lit faintly by the ending credits from the movie. His fine long black hair lied on the pillow that rested behind his head; his almost round face was so peaceful. She would miss this face, this boy, when she moved across the country with her mother. Why does she need to leave her life, her town, everyone she loves behind just because her mom got a new boyfriend? New Jersey is awfully far from Forks, Washington, the distance was enough to keep her away from Jake, but she must do one thing that she promised she would do before she went. She leaned closer to his face as another tear rolled off her cheek and onto his. _

_"We promised we would be each other's first kiss and a promise is a promise Jake." She placed a light kiss on his lips. They were rough, but also very soft. The kiss was better than she imagined. She was shocked when he responded by kissing her back. She pulled away gently expecting him to be looking back at her, but his eyes we still closed tight. Jake was still sleeping, causing her to giggle before she placed one more kiss on his forehead and stood up. She walked to the door and turned around to look at the sleeping boy one last time. _

"_Goodbye Jake." _

_Maggie walked to the car and opened the door. She took in her surroundings. She spent basically her whole life at the Black's residence and that the Rez. It's going to be hard to leave. She would miss the trees, the wildlife and the people. She would miss everything about the rainy town of Forks and the Reservation. _

"_Get in the car already!" Her mother yelled from the passenger seat of the car. She reluctantly got into the backseat and slammed the door. What she didn't know was that the noise woke up Jacob._

"_Maggie?" He sat sitting up, still dazed from his sleep. He felt his tingling lips. Why did they feel like this? He remembered kissing Maggie, but it was only a dream…right? Suddenly, he noticed that the girl was gone. _

"_Shit shit shit shit__! Maggie!" He yelled as he ran outside to see a car skidding out of his dirt driveway. He hated himself for sleeping through the last minutes they would have together. He hated himself for letting her go._

_A dumbstruck boy stood in the middle of the road with rain and his own tears streaming down his face, watching the car that held Maggie inside, disappear as it sped away. _

* * *

_**Four years later…**_

"Turn that crap off." My mother said from the driver seat of the car. Ugh. A few months ago she would have told me to turn the music up. I guess it's not 'cool' anymore.

"Fine." I said. I leaned over and changed the station. You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift played for the five hundredth time today, but I didn't mind. My mom blasted the song and we sang loud as we could during our drive from the airport and back into my favorite place in the world. Or at least it used to be.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_  
_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_  
_You say you find I know you better than that_  
_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_  
_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_  
_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

When the song ended, my mom and I looked at each other and smiled. That was one of the very few songs we both liked. I don't know why she liked it so much because we were now going to live with my Uncle Charlie due to the failure of her last 'love'. Her last boyfriend was abusive and an alcoholic. When he heard about the cops having to break up a fight, he demanded we came back home. Or at least that's what she told me.

See, I'm an expert eavesdropper and I heard her conversation with him. She told him that her ex was stalking her and he demanded we move in with him to stay safe. He thought across the country was as safe it would get, not to mention he's the chief. I guess since he has a gun, he thinks we will be safe but we will never be. I never will be. If only they knew what George did to me…If only they knew he was really after _me_, not her...

Make-up covered up my physical reminders, but it will never cover up my emotional pain and heart ache. I can still remember the last words he said to me before he was put into the police car. 'You can run, but I will find you. No matter where you hide, I'll always be there.' I shuddered at the thought. I still have nightmares of that night.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked noticing my sudden quiet demeanor.

"Nothing…I just forgot how cold Forks really is." I said watching the water droplets form as I closed the window.

"Oh, alright. God, I really do _not_ miss this place…" She mumbled to herself as she took in her all too familiar surroundings. I smiled at her and then looked out the window. Placing my hand on the cool glass was like a sudden rush. I remember this place all too well. I remembered the places I went, I remembered the people I went those places with. I wonder if the Black family still live at the Rez, but even if they did, I'm sure they won't remember me. Hell, I'm sure Jake wouldn't either...

"Here we are. Home sweet home." My sister said sarcastically from the backseat as we pulled into the driveway. Uncle Charlie was waiting outside with a huge, fake, but huge, smile. He is almost exactly how I remembered him. He still had the cliché police officer mustache, wearing that damn uniform which he's _always_ in, his hair short brown curly now tinted with silver streaks showing his aging. Surprisingly, his old beer belly was almost gone. I guess my cousin Bella was keeping him in check.

"Uncle Charlie!" I jumped up out of the car and glomped him.

"Hey kid. How've ya been?" He said hugging me back. I had to think about a response because I wanted to tell him the truth, hell, I wanted to tell anyone but I couldn't do that to him.

"I've been great. Is Bella here?" I asked. Unlike most of the world, I really did like my cousin Bella, I just never got to see her. I mean, we kept in touch over email for awhile until she got married. That's when I stopped getting emails about her perfect life.

Bells had a boyfriend named Edward and they were 'madly in love'. They did have one rough patch when he left her in a deep depression when he went to Italy but that all ended when she hopped on the plane and brought him home but somewhere in there, she hung out with her best friend, who eventually fell in love with her and vice versa. She never told me who her best friend was, but I also never asked.

Anyway, after that, Edward and the other guy fought for her love but Edward came out victorious. They were married after her graduation from high school. Soon after that, she sent me pictures of their 'adopted' daughter, who they said was their niece. If you ask me, the little girl looks too much like them to be 'adopted', although, it is impossible to give birth to a three year old girl.

"No, she's off living with her _husband_ and my beautiful little granddaughter." He spat the word husband probably because after Edward left her, Charlie never really forgave him.

"Oh, okay," I swallowed. "Do the…Blacks still live at the Rez?"

"Yes they do. I was about to go visit Billy after I helped you guys settle." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh please Charlie, go, I know my way around the house." My mom said grabbing the bags out of the trunk, my sister just behind her with her stuff in tow.

"Can I come too?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm sure Maggie is dying to see her lover boy again." My sister, Lilly, taunted me.

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

"Two teenage girls and I thought one was hard. " Charlie said to himself.

"Can I?" I asked again.

"Sure. Hop in the squad car." He said with a smile. I grabbed my black zip-up hoodie and ran over to his car, trying to not seem so eager, but failing. Charlie walked nonchalantly over and unlocked the car. Opening the door it was like I was smacked in the face with Old Spice.

"Uncle Charlie! What did I say about spraying cologne in the car?" He's been doing that since I was a little girl and it hasn't gotten any better no matter the hundreds of complaints from anyone who get's in the car with him.

"Sorry, lately I've been using it…a lot more then I used to." He said fixing his hair in the rear-view mirror before pulling out of the driveway helping me finally put it together.

"UNCLE CHARLIE YOU SLY MAN YOU! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled amazed.

"Shhh! If you mother hears she'll never stop asking questions. It's not that big of a deal anyway…Is it really that surprising?" He said smiling.

"Sort of. I mean, when you and Aunt Renee split, it was like there was no light in the world."

"Thanks kid." He scoffed.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! Gosh. Anyway, who's the luck gal?"

"Sue Clearwater. She lives on the Rez."

"I remember her!...But isn't she married to Harry?" I asked confused when his face grew grim.

"Acutally…Harry died a few months ago from a heart-attack."

"Oh…I'm so sorry." I said embarrassed.

* * *

The rest of the ride was quiet until we pulled into the dirt driveway of Billy Black. The house was small and red as I recalled. My heart nearly pounded out of my chest loud enough for Uncle Charlie to here as I thought about all the memories I had here.

"Geez kid, you must be really nervous." Uncle Charlie said as we got out of the car causing me to glare.

"Sorry." He said quietly. What he didn't know was that I was more than nervous, I was petrified. This is the first time I'm seeing Jacob in four years.

I panicked as I fixed my hair as well as I could but my naturally curly long brown hair was pin straight, reaching to the middle of my back with my bangs swept to the side. My light violet eyes were emphasized by black eyeliner and mascara but concealer hid the healing black eye that lied underneath. My lips were glossed with a light pink strawberry gloss that didn't bring attention to my lips so I didn't need too much concealer hid a cut that was slowly, but surely healing.

My black hoops hung from my ears and the hoop in my cartilage piercing in my left ear that was hidden by my hair was wonderfully hiding the bite marks the sicko put on the top of my ear. I wore a teal and black plaid long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to my elbows and was open, revealing a black undershirt. I also wore a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips on my upper thigh and classic converse high tops with some black jelly bracelets on my right wrist.

"Ready?" Charlie asked impatiently as I finished fixing myself.

"Ready." I stated. When I went to walk to the door, I realized there was a ramp. I stared at it for a little while.

"A few years back, Billy was diagnosed with diabetes. It was so bad that now he's in a wheelchair."

"Oh." I missed so much while I was gone…

As I reached for the doorbell, Charlie put his hand out to stop me.

"There's no need for that. He's expecting me." He laughed reaching for the doorknob instead

"Yeah, well, he's not expecting me." Charlie sighed as he dropped his hand back to his side and let me ring the bell.

"Come in!" A welcoming voiced called from inside. We stepped in the doorway and I soon realized that the most things didn't change a bit. Same rustic furniture, same rustic feel but most of all, same rustic Billy.

"Hey Billy." I said shyly to the man in the wheelchair.

"Maggs! What a pleasant surprise! My how've you grown!" Billy Black exclaimed. I walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek. You see, my dad was never there when I was growing up so this man was like my second dad. While Charlie was father figure to me since I was born, Billy was the cool one out of the two. I could always go to him for advice or when I was fighting with my mom.

"You know how much I hate that nickname." I said kind of annoyed.

"And that my child, is why I shall call you 'Maggs' for the rest of my life." He said smirking.

"Yay…" I grumbled but it didn't bother me that much when Billy called me Maggs, just when others do. To them it's a joke while to Billy it's the 'special' nickname he has been using for me since I was five.

"Dad where's the…" A husky voice said from behind me.

I turned around and my heart stopped when I saw the boy I used to love…all grown up. I felt myself blushing as the feelings I had for him rushed back to me all at once. The only thing about him that remained the same was his russet skin. He was so tall now, like _really_ tall. He seriously looked like he was twenty-five or something. (He must be 6 foot 6' or 7'.) His long hair was now a shaggy, skater boy look. It actually looked like someone chopped it off in the dark. His lanky body was completely transformed seeing as the muscles on his torso rippled under his tight black tee while he stood watching me. His arms were just as well-developed as his torso was. He was wearing khaki shorts that hung low on his hip and pair of normal white sneakers.

I looked away from the god-like Jacob Black before my face got any redder but when I looked back at him, he was still looking at me with a surprised smile on his face. The only thing I prayed that stayed the same where his beautiful brown eyes. Almost scared to do so, I nervously looked him in those big beautiful orbs of his. When our eyes met, it seemed like something clicked in his head.

"Hi Jake." I said, seeing as that was the _only_ thing I could say.

"H-Hi." He said back shyly, also blushing, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Why don't you show her the garage Jake? I'm sure you two would like to catch up with each other." Billy said. Jake coughed and suddenly his face got hard and cold.

"Sure." Jake suddenly sounded annoyed now. Wait, what the hell? Wasn't he all googly-eyed for me just a minute ago? I followed Jake back outside and into the red, shack-like garage that looked like an even smaller of his house. When he walked by me, he sort of winced, but he just continued to his tool box. He grabbed a wrench-looking thing and opened the hood of his car.

"Hey…So how have you been?" I said trying to spark some conversation.

No response.

"What about Quil and Embry, are they still getting into trouble?"

Once again, no response. He was really starting to bug me.

"What did I do?" I asked bluntly tilting my head to see his face. He seemed like he was trying to find the right thing to say. Then he looked up from the car with a pained look in his eyes that nearly killed me.

"What did you do? Hmm, let's see. Not a single letter, email or a simple phone call and out of nowhere you show up at my door. All I get is a 'hey Jake, how've ya been?' and 'how have Quil and Embry been' Oo, let's not forget 'you've changed'." He spat.

"Geez Jake, nice to see you too…" I responded, looking down as I played with my bracelets.

"Ugh." He grunted and walked over to me.

"I'm happy your back Maggie." He pulled me into a tight hug. I missed his hug. We were like that for what seemed like hours but I cherished every second of it and so did he but…oh my gosh, he is so hot! Don't get me wrong, he is gorgeous and all, but that's not what I meant. He is _burning_ up.

"Damn Jake, are you feeling okay?" I asked pulling away and reaching my hand up to feel his scorching head.

"I'm fine." He said smiling as he took my hand away from his head.

"Not you're not Jake, you have a freaking fever!"

"I'm fine! Honest!" He said fake laughing as he walked back to the hood of his Rabbit but I still felt some tension so I walked over his side.

"Why are you mad at me?" He sighed.

"Really, I'm mad because you didn't say goodbye when you left, nor did you give me the chance to do so myself." I huffed and blew my long bangs out of my face.

"Maybe you would have been able to if you weren't sleeping." I said jokingly.

"Maybe if you didn't make me watch that freaking retarded movie of yours, I would have been awake." He said back harshly, facing me now. I heard myself gasp. Doesn't he realize I was _joking_?

"Bullshit, you would have been sleeping anyway. You fall asleep whenever we watched a movie together. You're such a lazy dog." I grunted as he chuckled to himself. The situation is getting bad extremely fast.

"Babe, you have _no_ idea." He responded huskily.

"Whatever Jake. If I had known you'd be pining for me because I didn't let you say goodbye, I would have just woken you up." I hissed back.

"Pining, for you? Oh, you're funny. Like I would do that! I actually fell for a real woman while you were gone."

"And what does this womanly figure you speak off look like?" I said back. He hesitated.

"She has big stunning brown eyes. Her curly brown hair just passed her shoulders. She is also very pale, but it was suited her well. She is small and petite. She loved me and I loved her and that's all that matters." I felt the tears threatening to stream down my face as realized who he was talking bastard.

"You…were…in love with...Bella?" I asked. I mean, she talked about her best friend and how he was so muscular and tan…

"Yes I was, and let me tell ya, she was the best damn kisser. I'm so happy she was my first kiss and not you. That stupid promise of ours was just a fucking waste of breath. Better yet, every moment I ever _spent_ with you was a fucking waste of _life_." He stated proudly as he started to shake violently. The tears poured down my cheeks some more. He looked back up at my face and his eyes were overcome with regret as his shaking stopped.

"Shit. Maggie I don't know what's gotten into to. I didn't mean…" He started, reaching out for my hand but I pulled it away before he could grasp it and backed out of the garage. As soon as I felt the cool moist air against my skin, I burst into a full sprint to the front door.


	2. Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy! (By the way, Jake never imprinted on Renesmee) **

**Chapter 2**

"I want to go home now!" I yelled angrily bursting through the door. A stunned Billy Black and Charlie Swan stared at me, chips and dip dripping out of their mouths as they stared at me wide eyed. I didn't even wait for a response spun around and set for the car.

"Maggie!" Jake called out to me as he ran out of the garage.

"Save it."

"Just let me explain."

"No Jake, let me. You were fucking wrong. I did say goodbye and I _did_ kiss you and you even kissed me back but apparently it meant so little to you that don't remember it. I knew you were awake which is exactly why I did it." I yelled. He reached out for me but I rejected him.

"Go run to Bella and leave me the hell alone Jacob." I yelled shakily. My breath was starting to become hard and uneven as my heart raced and throbbed against my chest.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie asked as he walked out of the house and towards us.

"Nothing Uncle Charlie, I just realized how heartless boys could be." I said glaring at Jake.

"What did you do Jake?" Charlie asked angrily. I looked Jake in his regretful eyes until he looked down at the ground, suddenly fascinated with his muddy sneakers.

"Screw this. I'm going…to…walk home." I said in between sobs.

"It's not the safest…" Charlie started.

"I'm. Walking." I stated again as I walked away from them. I opened the passenger side of the squad car and grabbed my jacket then I slid it on as the rain started to come down and draped the hood over my head to save myself from a frizzy mess when I got home. I began my way down the deserted road as the rain soaked through my jacket and jeans, doing absolutely nothing good for me. The rain is still whipping against my face and my soaked jacket is just making me colder and sicker. I had to slow down before I passed out from lack of oxygen because while I didn't realize it, I was no longer walking but instead sprinting down the road, spraying cold water all over my legs. As I slowed to a normal pace, I shoved my hands into my pockets and I pulled out my iPod. I put the buds into my ears and checked my face using the screen. Damn, I looked like shit with mascara and eyeliner running down my face, leaving a black river and more importantly, revealing my bruised right eye but I didn't care. I held up my iPod and pressed play. Soon enough an all too perfect song came on. (Don't Forget by Demi Lovato.)

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me _

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us _

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it _

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget _

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us _

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it _

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all _

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us _

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

The sobbing started again as the song finished. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my torso to keep myself from falling apart. After a moment, I started to stand to my feet when I saw a brown blur. I looked around but I didn't see it until I saw it dart by again.

"Hello? Who's there?" I managed to say pulling the ear buds out of my ears. A russet wolf appeared out of the woods, but this wolf isn't like any normal one. It is way bigger than any wolf I have even seen, almost the size of a horse. Its fur was shaggy and un-groomed. I should have backed away but instead I wanted to walk towards the huge russet wolf and reach out to it.

"Holy crap." I said to myself after I realized what I was doing. Slowly, I made my way to the wolf, against my better judgment and warily reached my hand out to it. It's head shot up and he backed away from me. That's when I heard the car coming. I turned to look at the wolf one more time, but he was gone when a cop car pulled up next to me and the passenger window opened.

"Margaret Elizabeth Swan. Get in the car before you catch a cold. You can be mad at me all you want, but let me just drive you home." Charlie ordered from the driver's seat. I was about to protest when I realized how cold it really was plus as I opened my mouth to object, I sneezed so I reluctantly got into the car and turned up the heat. It was the end of September and it was absolutely freezing.

"What were you thinking, walking home in the pouring rain? It's getting dark!" He asked me like a concerned father would ask his daughter. I looked in the mirror, making sure the bruise overpowering my eye wasn't obvious. The black pool of make-up hid any sign of bruising.

"That's it Uncle Charlie, I _wasn't _thinking. My thoughts were drowned out by the sound of my heart breaking." I knew that statement was _way_ over dramatic, but oh well.

"You are just like your mother. She was always so dramatic when it came to boys..."

"Oh really? Well, did her favorite uncle who is like a father to her, fail to tell her that the first boy and _only_ boy she ever really loved, fell for her _his_ daughter? Oh, and don't forget, the said boy bragged about sticking his tongue down her throat!" I spat. He ground his teeth and thought of what to say but came up with nothing.

"Thought so." I said as we pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car as fast as I could. I sprinted to the front door, almost slipping twice on my way in.

"How was…what happened?" Mom asked as I ran up the stairs, dripping wet, fuming and make-up running down my face.

"The girl is such a drama queen! I do not understand how you could deal with her." What Charlie didn't know was that I was watching and listening the whole time.

"Why didn't you tell me he was in love with Bella? You knew why I wanted to see him so bad! Why didn't you warn me? It would have been so easy!" I yelled.

"Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal! I knew she would never have chosen him, it was always going to be Edward!" He yelled back.

"Doesn't mean that he thought that!"

"I don't care what he thought. It was _never_ going to happen, no matter how much I wanted it to."

"No matter how much _you_ wanted it to?" I yelled with the tears welling in my eyes.

"That's not what I meant. Why the hell are we arguing about this anyway? I'm an adult and I don't have to explain myself to a child! Damnit, I would have never agreed to this if I knew this is how you turned out!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"MAYBE I SHOULD JUST LEAVE! MAYBE GEORGE WILL FIND ME AND PUT AN END TO YOUR MISERY!" I screeched as I slammed the door. I need to calm down because I'm starting to get all whinny like Bella. I took a deep breath and looked at my bed. Although it was so tempting to just jump onto it and fall asleep, I remembered how wet and how much of a mess I was. I grabbed my bag with my toiletries and stealthily got into the bathroom without anyone noticing.

After throwing my extremely cold, soaking wet clothes to the bottom of the bathtub, I turned on the warm water and stepped in. I let the hot water beat on my face for a little while until I was warm again then I wrapped a dark green towel around my body, cleaned the mess off my face and painted a clean layer of concealer on my face. Then, after drying myself off completely, I pulled a pair of black panties and dark blue flannel pajama pants with tiny white polka dots on it. A matching spaghetti strapped belly shirt that showed off my shinny belly button ring was next. Finally, I put my wet curly hair into a messy bun at the top of my head and ran back to my bedroom. (I forgot to mention, my new bedroom was my lovely cousin's old room.) Landing face down into my bed, face smushed against a pillow, I closed my eyes. Seconds after, I heard a tapping at the window.

"What the…" I started, nearly falling out of my bed with the blankets trying to secure my early death as they wrapped around my legs, tripping me. I looked out the window only to see a familiar russet-skinned boy throwing rocks. My head said: _Ugh. What does he want? Close the curtains and go to sleep._ While the rest of me said:_ Awe! That's so romantic! Open the damn window stupid!_

I could tell that his face lit up as I appeared behind the cold window but I wasn't going to let that affect me. I shut the curtains, hiding the view of the broken Jacob Black despite the sharp pain running through my body. All I did was close the damn curtains and my heart hurts.

I turned back around and shuffled my feet until I reached the bed. I fell onto my back, looking at the ceiling deeply regretting what I had just done for some reason. I grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it in frustration._ Why does he do this to me!_ One day, hell, not even a full day, and he's already messing with my head. Like a foolish, lovesick puppy, I got up and opened my curtains, but I was once again alone. I laughed at my stupidity. _Like he'd stay._

The very second I went to turn away from the window, another russet being was taking Jake's place. I opened the glass window and stuck my head out to make sure he was really there. Much to my surprise, he was.

I grabbed a white zipper-up sweatshirt and threw it over my shoulders. I slid into my soaked pair of converse whilst opening my door and ran down the stairs. Stupidity got a hold of me, like it so often does and I forgot about Charlie. I quickly zipped up as soon as I heard voices and tensed. Then I heard snores, assuring he was asleep so I quickly and silently snuck by him and ran outside to the wolf.

"What the hell am I doing? Are you even real?" I asked from the porch. The wolf more than proved that it was real by walking out into the moonlight, closer to me. It's either that or I'm crazy. Probably both.

I slowly stepped off the porch and onto the wet ground closer as I did before. Only this time when I reached out to it, it didn't pull away. We stood there silent as I combed the fur back on his muzzle.

"So…uh...you're a boy…right?" I asked the wolf who surprisingly nodded in response.

"Cool. Thought so. You don't have rabies right? Cause that's another thing I _really _don't need right now. It seemed okay enough to be near so I'm taking that as a no. I continued to pet him for awhile until I saw the sun on the horizon. Just as I went to pull away, I sneezed causing him to jump back a little.

"I guess a really am sick. Remind me to buy some soup tomorrow." I joked and he chuckled as he nodded.

The wolf came to visit me every night that week and it was like I had a friend here when I thought I was all alone, even though it was after all, a wolf.

* * *

This night was like any other. I snuck out, hid in the woods and the wolf arrived on time like he always did. He laid down on the ground and I leanws up against him. We stayed like that for some time until I got tired. I kissed his muzzle, said goodbye and made my way out of the forest back to the house. When I placed my hand on the knob, the door opened before I even could turn it.

"Get inside. Now." Charlie demanded. I looked over his shoulder and saw my mother standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey…you guys…" I said nervously.

"What have you been doing the past week during the night?" Charlie asked. His arms were crossed like Mom's. Oh god…what am I going to tell them?

_Oh, don't worry guys. I'm not doing anything bad or anything, I'm just spending my time venting about my horrible life to a random wolf I found after Jacob Black went all 'dick-mode'._

"N-nothing…what makes you think I'm doing something?" Normally, I would be lying this bad purposely, just to mess with my mom, but I can't lie to Uncle Charlie.

"Margaret Elizabeth, you tell us the truth right now. You'd better have not gone back to your old partying ways. I told you, if I ever have to pick you up because you're too wasted to walk, you're out on your own." My mom said.

"I was…" Suddenly a gift from the heavens got me out of lying to my parent(s). The phone.

"We are not done here missy." Charlie said pointing his finger at me as he walked to the phone. My mom rolled her eyes and went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. "Jake... Yeah she's here…" I silently begged him to hang up the phone by waving my arms and making other hand signals for him. "She'd love to talk to you…here she is…yeah you too Jake." He handed me the phone. 'I really hate you' I mouthed. He kissed my forehead as I held the phone to my ear.

"What?" I said into the phone.

"Why hello to you too sunshine." My heart fluttered when I heard his voice, especially when he called me sunshine.

"What do you want Jake?" I said trying to hide my smile.

"I want you to come to my house tomorrow." His husky voice said.

"No."

"Come on Maggs, it'll be fun."

"I'd rather not Jake. If you want to apologize to me, you come _here_ and do it."

"Sure."

"See you in a few" I giggled. I cupped my hand over my mouth as I heard him laughing on the other line as he hung up. Shit.

"What did Jake want?" Charlie asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Nothing." I said shrugging my shoulders and walking towards the stairs.

"Okay, but I highly doubt that."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." I kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs into my room. Once there, I jumped onto my bed and under the covers, which were so cold my body shivered as I settled under them.

_Tap_

What the hell? It's probably a branch or something.

_Tap_

Leave it alone Maggie. It's nothing.

_Tap_

Screw that. I threw my covers off my body, stomped over to the window and threw it open.

"Damnit. Can't a girl…"

Low and behold, Jacob Black was once again outside my window, shirtless.

"What do you want?" I said quiet enough for only him to hear as I stuck my head out my window.

"Well, you said to come here and apologize, so here I am."

"I meant tomorrow or next week, not now."

"Do you want an apology of not?" I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't matter if I did. Charlie won't let you in now and there's no way you can come in through my window."

"You wanna bet?" He ran and skillfully jumped up to the tree outside of my room.

"What the hell? Did you get bitten by some radioactive spider while I was gone?" His eyes narrowed.

"Just move." I stepped to the side and held my arms out as if the queen herself was jumping through my window. Within seconds, he glided through almost silently.

"Hey." He said proud of himself.

"Hi." I crossed my arms watching as he scanned my body up and down like I was a piece of meat.

"Hello…Earth to hormonal teenage boy…Just because I have tits doesn't mean I don't still have eyes." I waved my arms around trying to get his attention. Suddenly his head shot up as his eyes glanced over to my stomach. He growled a little as he looked at me with disappointment. On my bottom half I wore purple and white plaid short shorts that were rolled up, revealing the structure of my hip bones. I usually covered up, I just forgot to zip up this time.

"Why did you get that?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because I felt like it. Now, are you going to lecture me on my piercings or are you going to apologize?" I zipped up my jacket so he no longer had something shinny to grab his attention.

"You know, I was going to but I really don't care anymore."

"Then get the hell out of my room and stay the fuck away from me." I spat. His jaw tensed and his hands clenched into fists.

"Fine, have it your way. Consider me out of your life for good. " He walked to my window and looked back at me. The look in his eyes made me felt like I just kicked a thousand puppies. Then he turned back to the window and prepared to leave.

"Jake…" A grin spread across his face. Crap, I caved.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying all that. I really didn't mean it. It's just, a lot of things have changed in my life and I've been pretty bitter lately because of it. You just arrived at a bad time." Jake walked closer and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"I-I can't tell you…yet." He looked down.

"Come on, you can tell me anything. Are you selling drugs or something?"

"No."

"Are you a male prostitute?"

"Of course not!"

"Stripper?" I asked genuinely curious. His laughing boomed through every crevice of my room.

"No, why would you think all that?" His smile grew even more. I swear his smile could light up the world.

"Well, to tell you the truth, you have a great body, you're always half naked and you have this aura about you screaming 'I like to strip.'"

"You think I have a great body?" He said seductively as he walked closer to me.

"Don't flatter yourself Jake. I don't go for the steroid-pumped-meat-head-type."

"You say that now, but sooner or later, you'll be begging for me." He moved closer, causing me to catch my breath. I unzipped my sweatshirt and dropped it to the floor. I walked, almost glided, to him until our chests touched and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?" I purred in the same tone he did. This time, he was the one needing to catch their breath. He gulped as his face turned a bright red, but it changed back into its wonderful russet tone while he retaliated. Jake's strong hands made their way to my hips and wrapped around them smoothly.

"I'm sure." He whispered. His lips barely parted while he leaned in. I stood on my tippy toes to reach him in return.

The door suddenly barged open.

"Hey Maggie do you have my…Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Lilly shut the door quickly.

"Crap." Jake huffed angrily. I unwrapped my arms and gently pushed away from him.

"I-I think you should go. I'll call you in the morning." I said backing away from him.

"Sure, sure. I'll see ya later Maggs." He took a huge step towards me, kissed my cheek and then hopped out through my window. Is he trying to kill himself?

"Jake!" I called out to him to make sure he was still alive. He landed perfectly on his feet and sprinted towards the woods.

Something is seriously off with that boy.

"What's going on?" Is there no privacy? Charlie had his gun in hand and a sleepy look on his face.

"Nothing Uncle Charlie. I just saw a huge spider." Lilly said from behind him.

"Oh, okay. Don't do that ever again okay?" He kissed the top of her head and left my room.

"Goodnight Lilly." I said holding the door open for her.

"Not so fast Pup." She took the knob of the door and shut it.

Crap.

"What was tall, dark and handsome doing in your room?" She crossed her arms and she quirked her eyebrow.

"He was…apologizing for being a jerk earlier today. It was no big deal." I got back in my bed and under the covers. Hopefully she'll drop it.

"Last time I checked, apologizing doesn't include my half naked sister rubbing up against a hormonal teenage boy with an aversion to clothing." She said sarcastically as she ripped the covers off of my body.

"I swear it's the truth! He's just…Jacob. What more can I say?"

"That…was…Jacob? Damn, he got hot!"

"Yes, that was Jacob, but it doesn't matter because I'm not going to fall for whatever he's trying to pull. Can I go to bed now?" I grabbed my covers back from her and buried myself in them.

"Oh my dear foolish little sister, if he is sneaking into your room in the middle of the night and acting and looking like that, you are thoroughly screwed." She turned off my light and shut the door.

I didn't want to admit it, but she's so right it hurts.

* * *

I woke up from a deep sleep in what seemed like it only lasted five minutes so I turned my head and looked at my clock to check the time.

_4:38 am_

Okay, it was four hours. Eh, I guess I'll get up now. I grabbed my jacket and quietly walked down stairs to the kitchen.

When I got down there, I decided to look for some food. I opened the fridge and I was thoroughly disappointed. There was nothing. I'm going to have to go grocery shopping.

_Creek_

What the hell was that? I tensed up. Nobody in the house is awake except for me. Maybe someone's trying to break in. (Do people even do that in Forks?) I silently opened the drawer next to me and grabbed what felt like a rolling pin.

A dark figure slowly walked towards me and just as I was about to swing, the light turned on.

"What the…Maggie, why are you up?" Charlie asked groggily.

"Jesus Charlie! I thought you were some axe murderer or something!"

"Well I'm not. Why are you awake?" He asked again.

"I-I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, okay." He walked over to his recliner and turned on the T.V.

"Why are _you _up?"

"I couldn't sleep either." He said not taking his eyes off of the flashing screen.

"Uncle…" I got cut off by the phone ringing. Who calls at five in the morning? I picked up the phone.

"What kind of a person calls someone at five o' clock in the damn morning? Someone with a death wish, that's who. Someone better have died or on their deathbed because if they aren't, I will put them there."

"Good morning to you too." A husky voice said from the other line. He sounded dead, like as if he just woke up, so why is he calling now?

"Why are you calling now Jake?" I said kind of annoyed.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come over my house today. Say around four-ish?"

"No."

"Come on. It'll be fun. The guys are going to be there and they are dying to see you again."

"Do you mean Quil and Embry?" I was the only girl in the group of boys. It was always Jake, Quil, Embry and I.

"Yeah. Them and a few others. _Please._" I could tell he was making that puppy dog pout that made me melt.

"Fine." I scoffed.

"Yes! Alright, I see you later! Bye Maggs!"

"Bye Jake." I hung up the phone and walked back to Charlie.

"Who was it?" He asked, only half interested.

"It was wanted me to go over his house tomorrow. I said I would. Is that okay with you?" I responded.

"It is." He answered coldly as he sat down in his recliner. Uncle Charlie and I _never_ fought and _if_ we did, we would have made up in a matter of minutes. It's been a week.

He picked up the remote miserably and surfed through random channels until he found a game.

"May I?" I asked innocently.

"Sure." He moved the remote that was lying in his lap and patted his thigh. I took my seat on that very spot. He wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Uncle Charlie." I apologized.

"It's okay kiddo. Now quit the chit-chat and watch the game."


	3. The guys

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy! (By the way, Jake never imprinted on Renesmee) **

**Chapter 3**

The next day…

I groaned as the sun shone in through the large window in the living room. I looked down and to see that I was covered with my favorite flannel blanket on the most comfortable, most wonderful freaking chair in the whole world…alone.

"Charlie?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Morning gorgeous." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Morning scruffy. What time is it?" I said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"It's 3:30." He said nonchalantly.

"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me? I have to be at Jake's in thirty minutes! Gosh Charlie!" I screamed running up the stairs. As I closed the door behind me, I looked at the clock._2:56 pm_

"Charlie!" His laugh echoed through the house. I smiled as I took a shower and thought about the possible good day I might have today.

_3:20 pm_

I was tempted to straighten my hair, but that would have taken forever so I chose to brush it and put it in a messy bun.

_3:25 pm_

Knowing Jake, we would probably be doing something outdoorsy so I threw my skinny jeans aside and settled for a regular fitting pair. They're old and worn so they're perfect.

_3:31_

On my top I wore a light yellow long sleeved shirt. It had a V-neck, showing off the perfect amount of cleavage. I hooked a black studded belt that loosely hung around my hips over my shirt. A pair of black hoops and a pair of regular black converse and I'm ready to do my makeup.

_3:37 pm_

As I put extra concealer over my right eye, I winced. I covered the bruises on my chest just in case my shirt slipped a little. Eyeliner and mascara, like always. I painted my lips with some gloss as I ran down stairs.

_3:45 pm_

"Bye Charlie! Bye Mom!" I called out to them as I began to walk out the door.

"Wait, where are you going and when will you be back?" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm hanging out with Jacob, Mom. I'll call you when I know where we're going." I slammed the door and realized I had no ride.

"Charlie, can you drive me?" I called from outside. He already has his jacket in his hand as he closed the front door.

"I was just grabbing my keys you walked out." He said starting the car.

"You're so reliable Charlie." I said patting his over-jelled head.

"I know but we really gotta get you a car just in case I _can't_ be there for you."

"Yeah, as soon as I win the lottery." I laughed looking out the window.

* * *

Charlie pulled into Jake's driveway and I nearly had a damn heart attack. I had to bit my lip and even my breathing again as I sat in the passenger seat. There stood a shirtless…amazingly toned…so…whoa girl…calm your jets.

Anyways, even though his back was turned towards us, I could tell how muscular he was. His jean shorts hung low, showing his yummy lower back and the top of his boxers. I moaned a little at the sight but Uncle Charlie cleared his throat snapping me out of my gaze as he turned to me.

"Be back at twelve." And with that, he beeped the horn, scaring the crap out of Jacob. He turned around and I nearly died. His muscles…they are so much nicer when his shirt is off. He has a…eight pack? Is that even possible? Oh who cares…that boy is so much fun to look at and he knows it. He smiled when he noticed me staring. I mean _come on_! Who wouldn't? Charlie once again cleared his throat.

"Are you just going to sit in here and stare at him all day or are you going to _get out_ of the car?" He said sarcastically.

"To tell ya the truth Uncle Charlie…I'm not sure I can." I said completely dazed. He rolled his eyes as I said my goodbyes and got out of the car.

"Maggie." He said getting my attention. I shook my head, trying to get rid of those oh so dirty thoughts about the russet skinned boy that were running through my mind and shut the door behind me.

"Thanks Charlie. See you later." I waved as he drove off and took a deep breath. Come on girl, be strong. He's just a really, really hot guy.

"Hey Maggs." He smiled my favorite smile as he slowly walked towards me.

"I can't believe you actually came. I thought you were going to stand me up." His arms opened wide in preparation for what I think was a hug but I crossed my arms over my chest and closed the gap between us. I reached up and flicked the tip of his nose.

"And I thought you owned more than one shirt, but obviously we were both wrong." I pushed of his chest and started for his house, my fingers tingling from the touch.

"Why did you come?" He asked following me.

"Why did you ask me to?" I said back, stopping and turning to him.

"Because I wanted you to." He said.

"Wrong answer Jake." I crossed my arms over my chest again. "Try again."

"Because I missed you so much and if I didn't see you I would die a horrible, lonely death." We both laughed at his answer.

"Can I have a hug now?"

"Hmph. Who said you get one?"

"Please." His big puppy dog eyes aren't going to work this time.

"Nope, you have to earn one." He sighed as I smiled some more.

Suddenly my cell phone started blasting music. ('Ride' by Ciara and Ludacris.)

_I can do it big  
I can do it long  
I can do whenever or however  
You want_

_I can do it up and down_  
_I can do circles_  
_To him I'm a gymnast_  
_This one is my circus_

Oh no. Not him now. I opened the phone.

"What do you want Dan?" I said annoyed. Dan was my ex-boyfriend who moved to Washington just a month ago because his dad got a job in Seattle.

"I want you back Maggie. I really think we can make it work. I'm willing to wait for you." The surfer boy said from the other line. He is actually one of those stereo-type surfers. The sun-kissed tan, long blonde hair, toned body, blue eyes. He really is a surfer dude. I looked back up at Jake. His face was filled with jealousy and anger.

"You're too sweet. Now, tell me the truth. How many girls have you said that to in the past month that I've been gone?" No response.

"Thought so. Goodbye Dan." I snapped the phone shut before he could attempt to respond.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked.

"My ex-boyfriend." His jaw tensed for a split second, but then he relaxed.

"What did he want?" Jake said harshly. Like he didn't hear…

"Me. Anyway, can we go see the guys now?"

"Sure, sure." He said with venom in his voice. I followed him to a motorcycle and he picked up a helmet, holding it out to me.

"Are you serious?" He straddled the bike, put on a black tee and held it out to me again.

"I don't have all day ya know. Just put it on." I rolled my eyes and put it on. Then I threw my right leg over the bike and sat down.

"You do know you're going to have to hold on."

"Oh…right…but this doesn't count as a hug." Just holding him made me lightheaded. I could feel him smiling as I slid my hands around his muscular waist tighter. I lightly smacked his side playfully. Or at least I thought it was lightly. I could feel my wrist bruising already but I shook it off. He handed me an old leather jacket that was _way_ too big, but I slipped it on anyway and placed my hands on his hips again.

"Don't you need a helmet too?" He chuckled. I pulled my feet up and tightened my grasp as Jake revved the engine.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I said trying to sound confident but I couldn't help but whimper a little when the bike jolted suddenly.

"You okay?" he asked. I barely heard him through the helmet and the wind blocking the sound.

"Yeah." I hate motorcycles with a burning passion, but strangely enough, soon enough I felt completely safe. I rested my on his back and closed my eyes. I was truly happy for the first time in a long time. I wanted this ride to last forever.

As if he was answering my plea, Jake slowed down a little, cherishing every moment with me. I didn't even notice my left foot sliding of the bike until he gently placed his warm left hand on my lower calf and pulled it back up to the bike. He left his hand there for a little while until he moved up to my knee. He pressed it against his hip, securing it, his thumb moving in circular motions that made me relax.

* * *

He released his hold on my leg as he slowed down, turning into the dirt driveway of Emily Young. I took off my helmet and took in my surroundings. The house was almost completely engulfed in trees but most parts you can see. The wooden boards covering the house were a rustic, worn brown color while the small front porch matched the rest of the house. There were also a few nick-knacks, some firewood, cabinets, chairs and plants on the porch.

Jake snapped me out of my gaze as kicked the kick-stand to hold up the bike. I placed my feet on both sides of the bike to keep it from falling over but when I went to swing my leg over it, my foot caught. I expected to be crushed by a really heavy motorcycle, but I wasn't. Instead, a warm arm wrapped around my waist, and a really strong hand held up the bike with ease.

"You are such a klutz." Jacob said only a few inches from my face. I felt his warm breath glide over my cheek. Not moving his gaze or his arm that was around my waist, he swiftly sat the bike back up straight. Like he did while we were on our way here, he took his now free hand on my calf, but this time he stopped at the beginning of my upper thigh. I placed hands on each side of his scolding hot face. He smiled when started to pull me closer as he leaned in. Our lips barely brushed up against each other when I looked up at his eyes one last time before they closed.

"Whoa Jake! There's children present!" a voice boomed from the open glass door. Jake growled as he pulled away and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said to the extremely annoyed Jacob. He nodded and grabbed my hand. Standing in the doorway was a tan shirtless boy holding a little girl who was just as tan. She had short black hair but hers reached her shoulders.

"Unca Jay!" she giggled from the boys arms.

"Damn Maggie, Jake's right. You _are_ all grown up." Yet another shirtless and tan boy said from behind them. I knew exactly who they were.

"Hey Quil." I said ignoring the comment by the stunned Embry. Quil is tall and has black hair, like Jake, but he has a buzz cut. He's huge and brawny once again, like Jake, but not quite as much. Thankfully he still proudly wears his mischievous grin that I remember the most. Then I noticed something new. He had the tribal symbol of the Quileute on right arm.

"When did you get that?" I said poking at it. Strangely, his skin was almost as warm as Jake's. What happened when I left? Did some fever take effect on the teenage boys on the Rez making them really hot, tattooed, and buff as hell?

"Oh, a little while ago. Jake has one too." I turned to Jake with an eyebrow quirked.

"Quil…" He growled angrily. I pulled the sleeve on his right arm up and sure enough there was a matching tattoo. I can't believe I didn't notice it.

"Do you mind explaining this to me young man?" I asked as I crossed my arms with my eyebrow still raised. He pushed my hand away and covered it up.

"Like your one to judge," He poked at my belly button.

"How did you…never mind…" I remembered our little _encounter_ last night.

"Thought so, can we go inside now Quil?" Jake asked trying to get past Quil.

"Not so fast. Why we're you at her house last night?" I don't believe I told him about that...

"I wanted to see her so I waited outside her window."

"Unca Jay! If you like a girwl, you're not supposed to stawlk her! You're supposed to buy her flowers and tell her she's pwetty!" the girl said from Quil's arms. Everyone broke out into laughter except for Jake.

"That's not…I…" He tried to defend himself, but failed in epic proportions.

"No wonder why you turned him down." Quil whispered in my ear. I stopped laughing when I saw Jake's face. He looked hurt.

"Can we go inside now?" I asked trying to get off topic.

"What do you say Clair-bear? Can they come in?" Quil asked.

"Yeah! They can pway pwincess dwess up with us!" she exclaimed. He stepped out of our way to let us pass.

"Quil, can I talk to you for a second?" Jake asked grabbing Quil's arm harshly.

"Sure Jake, Clair-bear, go play princess with Maggie for a little." He put her down. She wobbled over to Jacob and tugged on his shorts.

"What?"

"Don't hurt Quil or I will hurt _you_." She said seriously before she came running to me.

"I'm Claire. Let's pway dress up!" She grabbed my hand and led me inside. Jake slammed the door shut and started to 'talk' to Quil.

She yanked me through a small living space that had two small couches, Embry watching me from the farthest one. He was tall and lean but also very muscular and he's quiet but still playful.

An old television and a tiny bookcase were also in the little space, thankfully the high ceiling that made me feel a little less claustrophobic. Anyway, in the corner opposite to that was a small bunk bed and to the right of that was the kitchen. There weren't many cabinets, but many different spices on racks lined the kitchen. Then there was a tiny island that separated the kitchen from a table and five chairs. Finally we reached our destination. She went up on her tippy toes and opened the door.

"Look Auntie Emily! We can pway dwess up with thwee girwls now!"

A woman with long black hair dressed in a simple red dress turned around to look at me. To my surprise, she had three long claw marks grazing the right side of her face. Still, she was beautiful.

"Ah, it seems we do. I'm Emily." She held out her and we shook hands.

"Get her a dwess Auntie Emily so she could be as pwetty as you!"

"That wouldn't be possible Claire. Your auntie is far too beautiful for me to compete." Emily smiled as she went in the closet and pulled out a dress. It was long turquoise pleated sweetheart maxi dress with a silver belt under the bust.

"If you need me, I'll be outside." Emily said sweetly with Claire in her arms as she walked out of the room. I quickly stripped of all my clothing, leaving my undies and slipped on the dress and reached for the zipper, but I couldn't get it. I stuck my head out the door.

"Em." She smiled and came in the room.

"So your Jake's girl huh?" she said zipping me up. It fit like a glove and emphasized my assets.

"I guess. I mean, we're not dating or anything…" She finished and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Not yet, but you soon will be." She left without another word. I soon will be? How does she know that? Has he said anything? Whatever. I fixed myself and placed things where they should be and turned to the nearest mirror, making sure nothing was showing. I took off my earrings and fixed my bun so now it was a little more orderly and elegant. I slipped off my converse and socks and placed my feet on the cold floor. After taking one last look, I opened the door and stepped out.

More shirtless boys joined the group so now there were at the most eight boys in tiny khaki shorts, Jake being rebellious and wearing jean shorts. There was also a girl wearing jean shorts and a regular wife beater. There's Jared, Paul, Sam, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, then of course Embry, Quil, and Jacob. I just met Emily. Seth, Collin and Brady were a lot smaller when I left but now they're monstrous.

They were all in their own little conversations until Claire, her in her own little pink gown, spotted me.

"Wow Maggie! You are weally pwetty!" Everybody turned their heads and looked at me. I suddenly became shy and my stomach twisted in knots from all the attention.

"You're right Claire, she is very pretty." Emily said smiling. When I looked away from Em, my eyes met Jacobs. His jaw dropped, but when our eyes locked, he smiled.

"Thanks." I said still looking at him.

"Oh great, another pale-face bitch. Great choice in girls, Jake." The girl said in the back said causing Jake to growl from the other side of the room.

"Ah, I missed you too Leah." I said to her as I looked towards Jake. He's…shaking.

"Leah, you know better. Calm down Jacob." Sam ordered placing his hand on Jakes chest, trying to get his attention but that didn't help. His shaking was getting worse. There was no way Sam would calm him down. Something strange randomly came over me. I walked up to Jake and placed my hand on each side of his face, forcing him to look at me, but he resisted.

"Hey…hey…look at me Jake." He gave up and looked at me with a wild look in his eyes. The growling was no longer in the back of throat. He is full out growling like an angry wolf.

"Calm down Jake." His breathing slowed and the anger washed out of him as he touched his forehead to mine.

"Thanks." He breathlessly kissed the top of my head. He wasn't back to normal though. He was still hurting.

"No problem."

"Awe man!" Claire huffed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked walking over to her and kneeling down.

"The moosic box is bwoken! Now we can't dance like pwincesses!" She pouted.

"Oh that's not true. We can always use my iPod." I got up and attached my iPod to the dock in the corner.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Em said hesitant on the idea.

"Don't worry." I pressed play and one of my childhood favorite's came on. (Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale)

"I wove this song!" Claire exclaimed.

"I knew you would." I said. I looked up to Jake as Quil joined us.

"Dance with us Unca Jay!" He smiled and took my hand.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants you too_  
_There's one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word, not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_It's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Now's your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_It's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You better be prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_(kiss the girl)_  
_(oh, ohnoo..)_  
_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh myyyyy_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_It's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss that girl!_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Kiss the girl_  
_(Kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

When the song ended, Sam held Em in his arms and kissed her then Quil picked up Claire and kissed her playfully on the cheek. I looked up at Jake, quietly hoping he would do as the song said.

"It's time for the campfire guys. Let's head out." Sam said to everyone with his arm around Emily, snapping Jake and I out of our gaze.

"Don't I need to…" I started.

"It's alright. You can come back and change afterwards." Em said from the door.

"What if I get something on it?"She laughed.

"It's just a dress Maggie. If it get's ruined, then it was meant to get ruined." She left with the rest of the crowd just leaving Jake and me.

"I can't go to a campfire wearing this." I said walking back to the other room but Jacob caught me.

"She said its fine, plus we have no time."

"I know it's just…" He placed a finger on my lips.

"You look beautiful."

"Fine." I pouted. I ran back to room, slipped on my shoes and back to Jake who was already on the bike. He threw me the jacket, then the helmet. I let down my hair and tied the dress up, now stopping five inches above my knee so it wouldn't get caught in the bike and tucked the tail into the rest of my dress. I put on the jacket, then the helmet. I skipped over to his bike and swung my leg around and mounted like an expert. Happily, I wrapped my arms around his torso and clutched to the bike with my thighs. A huge smile grew as the tingly feeling I got before slowly crept back. He looked back at me.

"Ready." I said. And with that, we were off.

* * *

We arrived back at his place just a few minutes later.

I got off the bike first while Jake lingered. I quickly threw the helmet off and undid the tie holding up my dress. Oh my god its freaking cold.

"Don't you look pretty Maggs?" Billy said as Seth rolled him out of the house. How the hell did they get here so fast?

"Thanks Billy." I ran over to him, gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What's the campfire for?" I asked him.

"It's a council meeting. You're the second outsider in history to ever attend one."

"Second? Who was the first?"

"Bella was. Didn't Jake tell you?" I let out a gust of air angrily.

"No. He failed to mention that."

"Oh…don't tell him I told you." He said realizing that he just got his son in trouble.

"I won't. Don't worry." I started to stalk towards a wide-eyed Jake.

"Maggie, can you help me?" Em said from the kitchen, saving Jake from another fight.

"Sure." I ran up to her. She handed me a HUGE plate of burgers. Seriously, there must have been like thirty. Em laughed as my eyes grew wide.

"They have a healthy appetite." She said holding a plate of hotdogs in one hand and closing the door with the other.

We talked and laughed with each other until we reached the circle of very hungry people. They all got up at the sight of food and started to charge.

"Hold it!" Em yelled stopping everyone dead in their tracks.

"You have to teach me how to do that sometime." I whispered to her. She laughed while we put the food down on to the little fold out table. Then, when we were a safe distance, Emily spoke.

"NOW, you may get your food." When they all cleared, there was nothing left.

"Damn…" I said walking to the circle of feeding people and sat on the same log Jake was leaning against.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked stuffing his mouth.

"No. I'm good." He quirked an eyebrow.

"No food left huh?"

"None whatsoever." He chuckled as he reached to the opposite side of me and turned back with a hamburger on a plate. I kissed his cheek and took the plate.

"Thanks Jake." He nodded his head in response, seeing as his mouth was full. Within a few minutes, everyone was done eating and casually talking.

"Maggie." Claire said tugging on my dress.

"Yes honey." I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"Unca Jay and Quil said you can sing."

"Anyone can sweetheart."

"Yeah, but they said you can sing pwetty." I smiled up at Quil, then at Jake.

"Will you sing me a wallabye?" she asked in the sweetest, most adorable voice ever. I looked at Billy for approval. He nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll sing you my favorite song. Uncle Jake actually knows it very well." He grinned as he lied down on the grass. When Jake and Claire's eyes closed, I began. (Once Upon a December by Deana Carter)

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December _

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December _

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember... _

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

Claire's breathing slowed, assuring that she was fast asleep. When I looked up, everyone was wide-eyed and amazed.

"Wow Maggs. That was beautiful." Billy said in awe.

"I'll take her." Quil said reaching for Claire. After handing her over I looked at Jake and sure enough, he too was fast asleep.

"Well, I guess I'm going home now." I said loudly. Jake shot up.

"Wha…" I grinned.

"Did you think I would kiss you again?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said seductively.

"Enough you two love-birds, it's time to start." Billy said. Everyone remained silent as Billy told the legend of their tribe. I had heard this legend many times but it never got old. I thought it was pretty cool how the men could turn into wolves to protect their tribe but my favorite part is when the third wife sacrificed herself to save the one she loved. I felt a chill when they started talking about the 'cold-ones' or better known as vampires. I pulled the jacket around me tighter, but it was no use then I felt a warm sensation on my hips. I didn't even notice I was being moved until warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around me. I laid my head on Jake's chest and closed my eyes. He tilted his head and rested it on mine in return. Let's just say I was definitely no longer cold.

* * *

When I woke up, I was still in Jake's arms, only he was carrying me somewhere then I heard Charlie's voice. I closed my eyes again to avoid fighting with him about me getting in late.

"It's 12:45. What took you so lo…what happened?"I heard his footsteps while he ran to us. He moved the hair out of my face and checked for marks. Hopefully he didn't see any.

"She's fine Charlie. She just fell asleep during the meeting." Jacob responded.

"She doesn't know about…ya know…does she?"

"No, she doesn't. I don't know how to tell her."

"…Do you have to? I mean, does she _have_ to know?" Charlie's voice faltered.

"Yes Charlie. She's the one, my soul mate. She's in my world now and she always will be. You don't know how hard it's been for me to stay away."

"But you've seen her every night ever since the day she came back."

"I know, but I need to _be_ with her. Just holding her in my arms means everything to me. When I'm in my other form, I can't." I felt their eyes on me.

"Okay, but don't do it tonight. She's needs to be alert and ready for what you are going to tell her."

"I don't know if she will be _ready_ for it. Who knows how she'll react…" A door creaked open and they stiffened.

"Hi Ms. Swan." Jake said to my mom.

"Hi Jacob." She yawned.

"Take her up to bed."

"Yes sir. Goodnight Ms. Swan."

"Goodnight Jacob." I could hear the coffee pot brewing. I could hear everything.

While Jake climbed the stairs, I had a tiny meltdown in my head.

What the hell were they talking about?

Maybe I'm dreaming.

He kicked the door open with his foot and closed it the same way. Gently, he placed me on the bed. He moved my bangs away from my forehead and placed a light kiss.

"Please understand." He said before he walked out my door and down the stairs.

I waited a few seconds before I looked out my window. I walked back by my bed and plugged in my iPod, turning it up full blast. Even though he was gone, I knew he'd be back. I opened my window and let the cold breeze in as I laid back down on my bed. I then closed my eyes and drifted off into dreamland. (Next to You by Jordin Sparks)

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is that I got to get next to you  
Yeah I got to get next to you  
Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
You don't know that I got to get next to you  
_

_Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking_  
_Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league_  
_What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa_  
_Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep_  
_'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me_  
_Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh_

_Maybe were friends_  
_Maybe were more_  
_Maybe it's just my imagination_  
_But I see you stare just a little too long_  
_And it makes me start to wonder_  
_So baby call me crazy_  
_But I think you feel it too_  
_Maybe I, Maybe I_  
_Just got to get next to you_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_  
_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_  
_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_  
_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_  
_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_  
_Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you_

_Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
_

_So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got to get next to you_


	4. Banned

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy! (By the way, Jake never imprinted on Renesmee. Oh, and Jake and his 'pack' went back to Sam.) **

**Chapter 4**

So maybe keeping my window open all night was a really stupid idea. I woke up the next morning freezing my ass off but when I went to close my window, it was already closed tight. My iPod was also turned off but next to it was a little note.

_We need to talk._

_ -Jacob_

I guess I should change…and take a shower, but first I need to talk to Charlie. I wrapped a small blanket over my shoulders and made my way down stairs. Like always, Charlie is at the table with a hot cup of coffee, a small plate of already eaten eggs and reading the morning paper.

"Good morning Uncle Charlie." I yawned.

"Morning Maggie." He said, not looking up from the paper.

"I'm going over Jake's again today. Is that okay with you?" I saw his knuckles tense while he held the paper.

"No, of course not, why wouldn't it be?" A hint of distress was in his voice.

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you first." I knew in his head he was saying _stay_ but he knew better.

"I'll drive you there myself. I need to see Sue…I mean…talk to Billy anyway. I was planning on going there in a few minutes to hurry up and get ready."

"I'll be done in ten. Oh and Uncle Charlie," He moved the paper to the side, showing his face. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too Maggs."

I ran up back up the stairs, took a long hot shower and brushed my teeth. Wrapping my towel around my body, I turned on the radio and got ready. Dancing around my room, almost tripping while putting on my pants, I listened to Fire Burning by Sean Kingston.

_Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She wan' bring the roof to ground  
On the dance floor, whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_  
_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_  
_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_  
_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_She got that fire in the dance_  
_That'll make them fellas run around, hey!_  
_No exit from the dance floor_  
_So them boys wan' more, hey!_

_She got that fire in the dance_  
_That'll make them fellas run around_  
_(Madem, get out my way, everybody, sing it now, hey!)_  
_No exit from the dance floor_  
_So them boys wan' more_  
_(What a gwaan? Let's go! Madem, let's go, hey!)_

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake_  
_Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away_  
_Now take my red, black card and my jewelry_  
_Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire_

_Somebody call 911!_  
_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa_  
_I gotta cool her down_  
_She wan' bring the roof to ground_  
_On the dance floor, whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_  
_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_  
_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_  
_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_Somebody call 911!_

When I was done, I was wearing a simple pair of fade-out skinny jeans, a white baseball tee with teal sleeves. I also wore pair of matching teal high top converse and accessorized with some sparkly earrings that dangled from my ears, a fake diamond stud in my cartilage and a few silver bangles on my right wrist. I didn't feel like doing anything fancy with my hair or make-up so I just pulled it up in a pony-tail and applied my usual style of make-up.

"Hurry up Maggs, I want to get there before I turn fifty!" Uncle Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming! Geez. You are so impatient." I said running down the stairs. We got in the car and made our way to Jacob's house.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

"Do you have any idea what Jake wants to tell me?" I asked Uncle Charlie while I slammed the car door.

"No, I don't know. Even if I did, it wouldn't be right for me to tell you." He shut his door and quickly walked to Billy's door.

"Come in!" I heard Billy say from the inside the house. I opened the door, expecting Jake to be sitting next to Billy, but I was wrong.

"Hi Maggs!" He said cheerfully.

"Where's…"

"He's in the garage." He stated before I could finish. I kissed his cheek like I always do and ran out the door.

With every step I took to the garage, my heart beat faster and faster. The door creaked as I pushed it open and slowly, I walked to the front of the car, but no Jake. However, when I looked down, I saw really long, muscular legs hanging out from under the car. I knelt down next to him and tapped his right leg.

"Can't you see I'm…" He started as he rolled out from under the car. I quirked an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Oh…Hi Maggie…I wasn't expecting you till later." He said getting up, then holding out his greasy hand to help me up. After I stood up, I noticed the black grossness that was on my hand.

"Crap. Sorry. Here." He took of his equally greasy shirt and gave it to me. I wiped off the mess and threw it on the tiny couch in the corner.

"You wanted to talk and here I am." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, yeah…that…uh…" We talked about random things like the weather and how his dad was and other things for awhile. I even helped him fix his constantly broke care and we did this until I had enough.

"Jake…" He knew what I was getting at. He scratched the back of his head as he searched for the right words.

"You're going to think I'm crazy…" He said.

"I already think you're crazy. Speak." He grabbed my hands and interlocked our fingers, pulling us closer. My chest was now pressing against his burning body as I looked up at him. He was still searching for the right words.

"Remember…"

"Jake, we need to go to Sam's. Now." Quil said from the garage door.

"Hold on." He let go of my hands and ran to Quil. They were talking to soft for me to hear, but I knew something was wrong.

"Maggie, can you come with me to Sam's house?" Jake asked calling over to me although it seemed more like a demand rather than a question.

"Sure, I just have to tell Charlie. What's wrong?" I walked towards the two boys.

"Nothing. Just get in the car and I'll tell Charlie." I could tell that he was lying. He was always a bad liar.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"I said that nothing's wrong. Wait for me in the car." He tossed me the keys and ran out with Quil.

Something is really wrong and they're not telling me.

I got in the passenger seat of the car and waited. When they got back, they were even more tensed. Jake opened the car door and slammed it as he got in. He was mumbling to himself. He was saying something about 'stupid leeches'. Why is he upset about leeches?

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong Jake?" I asked him while we were on our way to Sam's house.

"I can't tell you yet but don't worry about it." He is starting to scare me.

"Jake…" He grabbed my hand and held it as he drove.

"Everything's fine, don't worry." It was sort of reassuring, but not totally.

We pulled into Emily's driveway and the whole group of shirtless guys and Leah were waiting for us.

"You're late." Sam said with his arms crossed.

"Sorry. Maggie, go inside with Emily."

"What? Why?"

"Just go. I'll be back later."

"Jake, you're scaring me. What's going on?" He hugged me gently and then pulled away.

"I'll be back later. I just have to…work." He kissed the top of my head and went into the woods with the others.

"Maggie! How nice!" Emily said from the doorway. I could tell she knew something but people around here are too stubborn to tell me anything so I decided not to ask.

"Hey Em." I ran up to her and hugged her. I have a feeling I'm going to be spending a lot of time here.

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

I stood in Emily's kitchen with an apron on and flour coating my hands.

"That was the last batch." Emily said after she put the muffins in the oven.

"When do you think the boys will be home tonight?"

"Hmm, I think they'll be home before dinner. What do you think?" The guys are always gone from early in the morning to various times in the night. I asked Jake what they do a couple times, but he just brushed it off and avoided the question.

"I think they will be home early tonight. They won't want to miss my famous spicy enchiladas." We made five batches, ten enchiladas to a batch, and some muffins for dessert. Suddenly I heard noise, the booming of laughing teenage boys growing louder and louder as they got closer, to be exact.

"They're home." Em said smiling.

The glass door opened and Sam was the first to walk in. She ran up to Em and picked her up. He spun her around and kissed her, then he kissed each scar on her beautiful face. I gotta say, it warms my heart every time I see them do that. It's so cute.

Every one filed in one by one but I felt my smile grow when my favorite walked in last. He swiftly dodged every one and made his way to me. I pretended to be cleaning when he placed his hands on my hips.

"Miss me?" His mouth was just a few inches from my ear.

"Maybe."

"I bet she missed me more!" Seth said from the couch.

"You're so right Seth. How couldn't I have missed my favorite man?" A grin graced his childish face while Jake's faded. I turned around and faced him.

"I missed you so much Jake." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you too Maggs." He lifted me off the ground and held me there for a minute before he put me down.

"So what's for dinner?" Jake said to me smiling.

"Crap!" I pushed him away and opened the oven. I pulled out the muffins and placed them on the counter.

"I barely made it." I pretended to wipe the sweat of my head.

"Ooo." Jake said reaching for one.

"Not until after dinner!" I said slapping his hand with a wooden spoon. He pulled it away and scowled at me playfully as he walked to the table.

"That was so good!" Seth exclaimed after he finished his eighth enchilada.

"Thanks Bud." I said. By the time dinner was over, only the melted cheese left on the plate showed the evidence that any enchiladas ever existed.

One by one they piled their plates in the sink and by the time I got there, it was screaming for help.

"Who wants to help me with the dishes?" I asked. I expected to get the usual answers, but this time Sam intervened.

"Paul, you will do the dishes, Quil and Embry will dry them." I also expected them to complain, but they didn't. They just got up and walked to the sink.

"It's okay. I can do them Sam."

"You cook for us a lot, it's the least we can do." Embry said.

"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite?" I said as I hugged him from the side.

"But I thought I was your favorite…" Seth said sadly.

"Aw, Seth. You are my first favorite, Embry is my second." I said walking to him, then hugging him.

"What about me?" Jake asked.

"You're my third…for now." His eyes narrowed.

"Haha! She likes us more!" Seth and Embry said as they kissed my cheeks and held me tightly by my waist. Jake grunted and walked out the door.

"You guys know how he gets when you do that." Jake gets upset when the guys tease him about me. Either they're hugging me for too long or they're saying something flirtatious. I can tell it bugs him.

"Sorry Maggie." They both said in unison while I walked out the door.

"Jake?" He was sitting on a chair on the deck. I closed the door behind me for some privacy.

"What?"

"You know they don't…" I started as I walked over to where he was sitting.

"They do Maggs. You know they do it to piss me off." I sighed.

"Move you arm." He did just that and I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my body in response.

"They do it to see your reaction Jake. You should see your face when they do. They just want to get you all worked up over nothing."

"Sure, sure." We sat in silence until Jake cleared his throat.

"You don't…like them or anything like that?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"No Jake, I don't. They're like brothers to me."

"Good." I heard him whisper.

"You are such a boy." I said smiling.

"Why?" He asked.

"You just are Jake." One day he is going to admit his feelings for me whether he likes it or not. We continued to sit in comfortable silence for awhile until we both fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Maggs, Jake, wake up." Emily said gently shaking my shoulder to wake me up.

"Wha…What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes. It was really dark out now.

"Its two o'clock. We thought you went home but when I went to lock the door, I saw you two still sitting out here."

"TWO O'CLOCK! I'M SO DEAD! JAKE! WAKE UP!" I said shaking Jake awake.

"Huh…what…Just go back to sleep." He said tightening his grip and closing his eyes again. I swear that boy can fall asleep anywhere.

"Charlie is going to kill me. You need to take me home now."

"Do I have too?" He whined.

"Unless you want me dead."

"Fine." I went to get up but he just moved his arms under me and stood with me in his arms.

"I can walk. My legs work perfectly fine."

"I know but I want to hold you in my arms a little while longer." My cheeks turned a rosy-red as we said goodbye to Emily and Sam.

He walked with me to the passenger side of the car. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to open the door although he lingered for a little before he finally put me in the car.

After he shut my door, I opened my phone. It said:

_14 missed calls_

And

_You have 10 new messages._

I gulped and listened to the messages. In the beginning, it was Charlie asking me when I'll be home, then there were a few from Dan. The last five messages were from a furious Charlie. I didn't even know that he knew those words…

I dialed the house number. After about two rings, Charlie picked up.

"Magg?"

"I'm so so so sorry Uncle Charlie. I fell asleep and lost track of time. I…"

"You are to be here in five minutes or else." He hung up the phone before I could respond. We were about ten minutes away from home and I did not want to find out what 'else' was. All I did was look at Jacob and a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Hold on." Jake grabbed my hand and pressed his foot down hard on the peddle.

Let's just say I got there in three minutes instead of ten…

When we arrived at home, Charlie was on the porch with his arms crossed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jake…maybe…" I stepped out of the car.

"Call me. I want to make sure you're still alive."

"Okay. Bye Jake." I shut the door and turned to Charlie.

"Inside. Now."

"Yes sir."

Uncle Charlie lectured me on how disappointed he was and how much he worried blahblahblah. I said I was extremely sorry and it won't happen again and I kissed him good night. I quickly got into my pajamas, got into my bed and soon after, drifted off…

"_Come on Mag, you know you want me." He said pulling me close to him. I tried to push him off, but it was no use. I was too lightheaded and weak but I could smell the scent of alcohol as it rolled off his tongue and forced its way onto mine._

"_Get off of me!" I screeched successfully pushing him off of me but he came back for more. He pushed me onto my bed and ripped off my top, revealing my bare skin. He violently cupped his hands over my chest and squeezed. I screamed, not in pleasure, but in immense pain._

"_You are so delicious." He started to pull my pants down when I wiggled my way out of his grasp. I swung and my fist met his nose._

Suddenly, my dream was over and I was back in the real world. I rolled over and grabbed my pants from the floor, digging for my cell phone.

"Maggie? What's wrong?" Jake said from the other line.

"I…I need you here Jake…" I sobbed into the phone.

"I'll be there in five minutes." He pressed end and I closed my phone. I then ran over to my window and threw it open. In a matter of minutes, Jake flew swiftly through my window.

"What's wrong?" His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me into a hug.

"N...Nightmares…It's so late…I'm s…sorry." I managed to say.

"Don't be sorry. It's not a problem." He picked me up bridal-style and laid with me on my bed. He held me as I slept, but that did not save me from my nightmares...

"_You are going to pay for that you little cunt." He quickly got up off the floor and punched me sending me down to the ground. I didn't feel or hear anything crack but I felt the warm blood drip from the new wound on my bottom lip. He come over and sat on my chest, suffocating me as he sung again, but this time his knuckle crashed into my right eye. I lost my strength and sight in that eye for a few minutes. _

_I thought 'This is it. He is going to win.' but then the faces of my family and loved ones ran through my head. My strength returned and I kicked him off. I rolled away from him and tried to get away but he caught my leg, tripping me._

"_You won't get away that easily." He attempted to drag me towards him but I kicked him in the face with my free foot, knocking him out. I grabbed my shirt, phone and ran to the bathroom._

"_911, What is your emergency."_

"_My…my mom's boyfriend is attacking us. Please come before he…"_

"_MARGARET! YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW! YOU HEAR ME!" He screamed from the other side of the door. _

"_We are on our way. Stay on the phone with me until they arrive alright?"_

"_Okay." He pounded on the door some more._

"_MARGARET!" I sobbed as I cleaned myself up. Blood was pouring down my face but I still tried to cover up my new scars with my mom's make-up._

_Suddenly the scene changed and we were outside with the cops. _

_He glared at me as they walked him to the cop car._

"_You can run, but I will find you. No matter where you hide, I'll always be there." I knew he really meant it too…_

I woke up with a start and started to sob again.

"What's wrong?" Jacob said rubbing my back, confused.

"He…I….Please don't let him get me Jake. Please." I begged. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Who? Who Maggie? Who hurt you?" He started to question but was cut off by Uncle Charlie and my mom bursting through my door.

Charlie flipped the light switch on and his eyes opened wide. The scene he came into was his little niece crying hysterically in a large white tee shirt that made it look like she wasn't wearing any bottoms. Then to make matters worse, she was being almost restrained by a shirtless Jacob Black who joined her under the covers, hiding the fact that he was indeed wearing some type of bottom.

"JACOB WILLIAM BLACK! YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

"No Charlie you don't…" Jake started as he got out of bed.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT JACOB. YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND YOU DON'T COME BACK YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS HOUSE."

"Uncle Charlie you don't understand!" I pleaded.

"AND YOU YOUNG LADY, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! PUT SOME REAL CLOTHES ON AND SAY GOODBYE TO JACOB BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER SEE HIM!"

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR! WE WEREN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"GOD UNCLE CHARLIE! YOU ARE SO OBLIVIOUS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIME BELLA HAS HAD EDWARD SNEAK INTO HER ROOM AT NIGHT? HELL, EVEN JAKE SNUCK UP HERE ONCE OR TWICE!"

"DO NOT BRING YOUR COUSIN INTO THIS! THIS IS ABOUT YOU, NOT HER! STOP TALKING BACK TO ME!"

"Charlie, you don't understand how much this is going to hurt…" Jake started again.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND IF I HEAR YOU CAME WITHIN TEN FEET OF MAGGIE, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER. YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" I heard Jake's heart breaking as he lowered his head.

"Yes sir. Goodbye Maggie." And with that, he opened my window and left.

Charlie tried to restrain me while I struggled to go to my window. I heard a howl from the distance as I felt a strong pain run through my body as I collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**Day One…**

I was still taking it all in. Jake was banned from Charlie's house. Jake was banned from…_me_.

_Jacob P.O.V_

'_He what?' Sam yelled to me as I ran through the forest._

'_He banned me from her. I can't come within ten feet of her.'_

'_He has no right! Does he know what it will do to you both?' _

'_I tried telling him but it was no use. He wouldn't listen. The look on her face…' _

'_I understand Jake. We will figure it out, just calm down.' The anger ripped through my body._

'_You understand? What if someone banned you from even laying your eyes on Emily? Would you 'calm down'?' I growled. I finally get to hold her in my arms again after four years and now I'm banned?'_

'_You make it too easy.' Leah said bitterly._

'_Fuck you Leah.' I ran and ran until they could no longer hear me._

* * *

**Day 28… **

_Maggie P.O.V._

"Maggs, let me in.?" Lilly said from the other side of the door. I tried to open my mouth to tell her to leave, but I couldn't. I had no strength left, nor did I have the will power to even move.

"Come on. Aren't you being a little…over dramatic?" Over dramatic? I didn't mean to shut down like this. I just…did. From the second that Jake left, I started to feel weaker.

"That's it. Ready or not, I'm coming in." How could she? I locked the door. _Click._

"You know that locking the door is useless." My sister said shutting the door behind her.

"Hey pup, you don't look so good." She laid down next to me and stroked my head.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Everything." I managed to say.

"It's not that bad. You didn't talk to Jacob for four whole years, I'm sure you can live for a few more days without him."

"That's just it. It's weird. It's like, I can't. If I don't see him soon, I will get worse."

"Not for nothing, but I don't think you could get any worse. You look as if you haven't eaten for days, you're paler than I ever was and you're eyes…your eyes have lost their color like they did when Grandma died…here…" She threw my arms over her shoulders and helped me out of bed.

"Holy crap. Can you even walk?"

"I don't think so." I swallowed my tears.

"You really _are_ sick."

"No shit Sherlock." She rolled her eyes and dragged me to the bathroom. There, she put my limp body into the bathtub. The warm water brought back the feeling of Jake's warm arms wrapped around me.

"You know you can't take a shower like that…" With every second that I remained catatonic, Lilly got madder and madder.

"That's it." She forcefully ripped off my shirt and shorts, leaving just my bra and underwear, then she took a washcloth and turned away as she scrubbed my arms and legs. After awhile, I took control and finished my shower on my own. She forced me to brush my teeth and then dragged me back to my room where I dressed myself while she went down stairs to get me food.

"You dressed?" Lilly called as she knocked on my door.

"Yeah." She then entered my room with a bowl of mashed bananas and apple sauce. I smiled a tiny smile.

"It's the only thing I could make besides Ramen and Mac & Cheese." She handed me the bowl and I reluctantly ate it.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor when you're done so hurry up." She brushed her long black hair out of her eyes while she watched me eat.

Lilly is actually quite beautiful. She has long black (Dyed) wavy hair that reached to the middle of her back. Like most of the Swans, she has brown eyes but they were harsher. When she gets _really_ mad, they turn dark purple. She's also very pale, but if she wasn't, she wouldn't be her. Her body is fairly average and she is at least two inches shorter than me. When you think about it, we are completely different. It's like…cat and dog.

"You done? Charlie's going to be home soon and I want to be gone before he gets back." I nodded and she laced up my sneakers and hauled me to her car. Finally, I can leave this house.

On the ride there, I looked at my reflection in the vanity mirror. Eww…Lilly was right. I am dangerously pale and my eyes have lost their color. Now they are a watery grey. My hair has lost its…oomph. Oh…my…god…

"DID MY BOOBS SHRINK?" I screeched as I examined myself.

"I wasn't going to mention that…"

"How…How…" Lilly started laughing as I pretended to cry.

"Here we are." She pulled into the driveway of a large house.

"…Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Bella's father-in-law is the best doctor around and he agreed to look at you on his day off." Out of nowhere, a tall, muscular pale guy walk out of what I think is the garage. Following him was a beautiful blonde girl who looks like a model and equally pale as the boy before her then a familiar figure walked past them.

He was very attractive, his cheekbones high, with his jaw seeming strong and his lips were full. His bronze hair was short and messy, as if he just rolled out of bed. He was gorgeous, but I couldn't stop thinking about Jake.

"Stop staring." Lilly said as she motioned for us to get out of the car. Slowly I opened the door and stepped out. The blonde rolled her eyes and made her way inside.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. You must be Margaret and Lilly. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"H…Hi…"

"Carlisle is waiting for you inside." Edward motioned for us to follow him. He led us into a room that looked like it popped out of a hospital and landed in their house. There was an examination table, machines, a medicine cabinet, sharp utensils and all that jazz.

"He will be in with you shortly." And with that, he left. Within a few minutes, a blonde, model-looking (They all freaking look like models.) man walked in wearing a white lab coat. He did _not _look like a normal doctor.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I understand you aren't feeling well?" That's the understatement of the century. About ten minutes later, he had a diagnosis.

"Lilly, can I speak to your sister in private for a moment?" He asked turning to her.

"Sure" She got up and left. The cheerful appearance faded as soon as he looked at me.

"I have never seen a case like yours. When did you get sick?"

"It started a couple days after Jake left…"

"Jacob Black?"

"Yes sir. Do you think he got me sick?"

"No, not at all. How much do you know about them?"

"Not much. Is there something I should know?" Why are they hiding things from me?

"No. Follow me." I was confused, but I did what he said. I staggered down the stairs and sat down on a large red couch.

"Wait here." He walked over to the corner and pulled out his cell phone. He talked for a little bit before returning to me.

"What's wrong with me Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Obviously, he hasn't told you _everything_." A voice said from behind us. My eyes grew wide when I saw my cousin. She is much more beautiful then I remember. Just everything about her seemed…better...more appealing…but her eyes…instead of a brown color, they are an ember or light gold color and she's pale like everyone else here.

"Bella?"

"Hi Maggie." She smiled as she walked…better yet…glided towards me. Suddenly, everyone except my sister and I tensed. Before I could ask any questions, there was a knocking at the front door.

"Come in." Carlisle said almost too soft for anyone to hear.

Tears started to fall from my eyes when I saw the figure in front of me.


	5. Secrets come out

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy! (By the way, Jake never imprinted on Renesmee. Oh, and Jake and his 'pack' went back to Sam.)**

**Chapter 5**

"Jake!" He wrapped me in his warm arms as I ran and jumped into his embrace.

"God, you reek." He said playfully looking me in the eyes.

"You're so romantic Jake." I teased.

"You guys are so gross." Lilly said pretending to gag. We chuckled in response which was followed by silence. As I looked up at the man I who had been gone for too long, I started to wonder how I started to feel...alive again. I felt the color come back to my almost transparent skin. I wasn't the only one who was restored to their 'former' self. Jake was back to the russet tone that I love and his eyes were back to their wonderful brown hue. I turned to the doctor for some answers.

"Hey Carlisle, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do I feel so much better, so quickly? I mean, does Jake have something to do with it?" I asked.

"Jacob will have to explain that to you himself. I have to go due to an emergency at the hospital, but it was nice meeting you Margaret." Carlisle nodded before left through the front door. We stood in silence for a few seconds before I realized something else.

I cupped my hands around my chest, confusing Jake and the others except for my sister.

"Why are you…" Jake started.

"YAY! MY BOOBIES ARE BACK!" I jumped around and did a little happy dance until I noticed that everyone was staring.

"I…never mind…" Lilly and Emmett started to laugh hysterically. Edward laughed softly and whispered to a confused Bella. She started laughing as soon as he looked up.

"It's not that funny!"

"Yeah, it is." Lilly said between breathes.

"Screw you." She stuck out her tongue until her tongue was back in her mouth and her eyes grew wide.

"TODAY IS HALLOWEEN! THE PARTY STARTS IN JUST A FEW HOURS AND WE STILL HAVE TO GO GET COSTUMES!" She ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"But I just…awe man! Bye guys!" She dragged me out of the house and drove me to the store.

* * *

_Jake P.O.V_

"You imprinted on her didn't you?" Bella asked me bluntly just seconds after Maggie left.

"What? What are you-"

"Jake, don't bullshit me. I know."

"Yeah, I did." I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell her yet?"

"How do you think she would react if I just flat out told her that I turn into a huge wolf and she's my soul mate? She's not you Bella. I'm not sure how she is with weird."

"You'll have to do it soon."

"Well thank you for your input Bella." I spat.

"Geez Jake, I'm only trying to help."

"No offense Bells, but you aren't the best person to take advice from in the love department."

"…Good point…"

"I got to go Bells, I'll talk to you later." I turned to leave when an ice cold hand stopped me.

"Don't hurt her Jake." She said with worry in her voice.

"You don't have to worry about that Bells. Bye "

I ran out the door and into the woods, thinking about how I'm supposed to tell my beautiful pale-face that I, Jacob Black, a guy she's known her whole life, transforms into a giant wolf. Oh, and she's kinda my soul-mate who I'm eventually going to marry and have lots of little babies with. Fun.

* * *

_Maggie P.O.V._

"So what do you think, Cat Woman or Sexy Witch?" Lilly said holding two different costumes up to her body.

Just seeing Jake again made me feel so much better. It's strange I…

"Maggie! Stop dreaming about you and lover-boy doing the sideways tango and help me choose." She said snapping in my face.

"Huh…oh, I like the Sexy Witch." It was a short black dress with a long black cloak. It was simple enough for us to mess with to make it…not so simple.

"Good. That's what I was thinking too. Did you pick a costume yet?"

I wonder if Jake is going to come to the party on the beach tonight…

"Margaret Elizabeth Swan, stop daydreaming about Jacob and listen to me!"

"Okay, okay. What did you have in mind for me?"

"Hmm, let me think…Vampire Girl or Naughty Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Little Red." I grabbed the costume and we checked out.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

"How do I look Maggs?" Lilly asked. She was wearing her 'Sexy Witch' costume, but we added some things. A blood red lace corset was tied tight around her torso with her black thigh high leggings, ripped in various places. Instead of her regular all black high tops, she replaced them with _my_ black ankle boots that had two inch heels. Her hair was tossed in uneven curls, making her look a little more witchy. Then she 'borrowed' a pair of my black studded finger-less gloves and finished off with her large pentacle earrings.

I painted her lips a deep red color that was a shade lighter than her corset and her eyeliner was fanned out a little like an Egyptian's.

"We can't forget…" She placed her black conical witch's hat and grabbed her black broomstick.

"Now I'm done. Let's get you finished before Selena get's here."

When I was done, I was wearing a short little dress with a white, short sleeved peasant top that hung off of my shoulders. My lower half was a short, white and red plaid shirt that stopped four inches above my knee.

"Gah…ow…are you trying to cut off my air supply?" I gasped for as Lilly tightened my black leather corset.

"Beauty is pain dear. Stop complaining and hold still." She tied it tighter.

When _she_ was done, I braided my hair so it was in low braided pigtails, lying on each shoulder. I put a light red, glossy lipstick on and used a 'smoky eye' effect for my makeup with some black mascara.

I then zipped up my black knee-high boots, my last touch being my red-hooded cape which was only long enough to reach the middle of my thigh. I swung it over my shoulders and tied the little strings at my neck.

As we were checking ourselves in the mirror, we heard a car horn.

"Done. Let's go." I grabbed my little basket filled with real chocolate chip cookies and Lilly and I ran down stairs.

"Lil and I are going out with Sel! Bye!"

"Be back before two!" My mom was always more lenient than Charlie was. She trusts us more than he does…well…she trusts us more when she _doesn't_ know what we're wearing.

* * *

"Hey Sel!" I exclaimed as I got in the front seat of her car.

"Don't you two look hot?" She said poking at us.

"So do you hun!" Sel was wearing a black sparkly strapless fairy dress that had a sweetheart neckline. She wore black heels with ballerina ribbons lacing up to her knee, which was killer but what was mesmerizing was her makeup. Almost every inch of skin you could see was covered in glitter, including her eyes but they were a light purple color. Her lips were glossed with a light pink color and her short dark red hair had extensions and was pinned up in a pretty, carefree style.

"And what might you be?" Lilly asked her.

"I'm a dark fairy. My wings are in the trunk. I couldn't wear them while I was driving." She pouted.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to La Push. I thought we should set up a campfire at First Beach." I smiled. Maybe the guys are out tonight.

"Ooo. That means we might see Maggie's lover-boy!" Lilly taunted.

"Shut up Lil."

"Wait, do you mean Jacob Black? I heard he got hot."

"Sweetheart, you have no idea..." I mumbled to myself as we drove off.

* * *

Within a few minutes we arrived at First Beach.

Despite the rain, we luckily found a spot in the sand dry enough for us to sit. As Selena started the fire, Lil and I took of our shoes, feeling the cool sand between our toes.

"So tell me about Jacob Black. Are you two a _thing_?" Sel asked while she sat down and took off her own. I could feel my face turn a deep rogue.

"I…I don't know yet. I want to be, but he's slow."

"Typical Jacob Black, slow as can be when it comes to girls. No wonder why you had to be the one who made the first move." She said.

"Apparently he's not all that bad with girls because he got Bella to fall for him…" My voice faltered towards the end of the sentence.

"That skank! Next time I see her I'm going to punch her face in!"

"It doesn't matter Sel, she's married to Edward now."

"Still…she knew that you were in love with him…Wait…are you still in love with him?"

Before I could answer her, I heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?"

"Damnit Seth!" I heard a husky voice complain.

"What did Claire say about stalking?" I yelled towards the advancing group of boys.

"Who are they?"Sel asked.

"Sel, Lilly, I would like you to meet the guys. Guys, meet Sel and Lilly." I said getting up.

One by one, a russet skinned, buff boy, walked into the glowing light from the fire.

"Hey Jake!" I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Maggs. I thought you guys were at some party." He put me down.

"This is our party. Well, a better word for it is get-together."

"And what might you be?" he said grabbing me by the skirt and pulling me closer.

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood." I said proudly.

"Go figure." Jared said from the back.

"Shut up Jared."

"You guys should stay. Can they?" I turned to Lilly and Sel. They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't know…" Sam said.

"I brought ten bags of marshmallows and fifteen bars of chocolate." I said bluntly.

"You had me at marshmallows." Seth said as he ran to the duffle bag full of smores ingredients.

"Yay! Sel, blast the music. Lil…Lil?" Lil was M.I.A. Whatever, maybe she went to go get a blanket for the boys to sit on.

Sel turned on the stereo and I grabbed her hand to dance and when I dance, I really dance.

(If I Had You- Adam Lambert)

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing that i'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_  
_If I had you_  
_You you you you you_  
_If I had you_

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_  
_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_  
_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Merceates_  
_What they need in this world is some love_  
_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight_  
_It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing that I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_  
_If I had you_  
_You you you you you_  
_If I had_

_The flashing of the lights_  
_It might feel so good but I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah_  
_The fashion and the stage it might get me high_  
_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing that I'd ever need_  
_If I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_  
_If I had you_  
_You you you you you_  
_If I had you_

_If I had you_  
_That would be the only thing that I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)_  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)_  
_If I had you_  
_You you you you you_  
_If I had you_

Selena and I giggled as we pulled apart and looked at the others, who were wide eyed. I glanced at Jake who was obviously less than amused,

"Jealous much?" I asked gliding over to him.

"Shut up. Follow me." He took my hand and led me to another part of the beach.

"Jake what are we…"

"Shh!"

Then the next thing I knew, my sister was pushed up against a rock by a shirtless boy.

"Lilly!" I yelled. When they broke apart, I nearly fainted.

"Embry!"

"Maggie!" She shrieked as she fixed the top of her dress to cover herself.

"You, me, over there, now." I directed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Embry. After I left, I heard an 'Ow' coming from Embry. Good boy Jake.

"What were you thinking? That's Embry Call!"

"I know. Maggie, you don't understand he…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"You should Maggie. It's not my place to tell you though."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Jacob. But before you go all ape-shit, you should know that Embry and I… we've been going out ever since the day we came back."

"And you didn't tell me? I thought you were my sister. We are supposed to tell each other things like this!" I started to walk away from her furious.

"You would have found out sooner or later...Maggie!"

"Why is everyone hiding things from me? I'm a big girl! I can handle things damnit!" I ran down the beach and away from everyone else. What are they hiding and _why _are they hiding it from me?

* * *

I finally stopped when my legs buckled underneath me.

"Maggie!" Jake, Embry and Lilly called out to me.

There calls just made me sob more. I ripped out my stupid pigtails and let my wavy hair flow in the sea breeze before I wrapped my arms around my freezing body and got up to run again.

"God damnit Maggie! Stop!" Jake yelled.

"Why Jake? What's the point?" I stopped to turn to him.

"We just need to explain." Embry said behind him.

"Damn right you need to explain."

"Would you come here, you're going to freeze to death." Jake said opening his arms.

"I'd rather freeze." I wrapped my cape around me tighter.

"Don't be stupid Maggie." Lilly said.

"I'd rather be stupid and dead then come anywhere near you two."

"You are so damn dramatic." Jake spat.

"Fuck you." I ran away from them and into the nearest forest.

I knew they could catch me and I knew that they wouldn't try.

I ran into the middle of the woods until I tripped on a rock. I dragged myself to a nearby tree and lent up against it, gasping for air between sobs. I can't breathe….I need to get this corset off.

While I was scratching at my back, trying to find the strings to take this thing off, I heard something growl. As I looked up, two large wolves came out from behind the trees and bared their teeth. All that was running through my head was:

_I'm going to die._

One of the wolves was tall like the other but from what I could tell in the moonlight, it was grey with black spots. He seemed like he had something in his back. The other was a large…russet...wolf.

"Please don't kill me." I whimpered.

"They won't kill you Maggs." Lilly said from the back of the grey wolf.

"What…why are you…Are you stupid?" I started.

"Jake…" She growled.

Jake?

Suddenly, the large russet wolf…transformed. When it stood up, I nearly had a heart-attack.

I stood up and started to walk towards the figure.

"I should have told you before Maggs." Jacob reached out to me, only a shadow hidding his bare bottom half.

"But how…I…I…" My breathing started to get really heavy.

"I…I can't…breathe…"

"Jake! Her corset! Get it off of her." My world started to spin as I toppled over to the ground.

"Maggie!" He said frantically. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

**What I presume was a couple hours later…**

God my head hurts…

My vision was blurry for a second but it returned to normal and I could tell where I was. I was lying on Emily's couch, still in my costume.

"Morning Sis. You hit your head pretty hard didn't ya?" Lilly said moving the hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I think I did. What happened?" I said while I said up and I held my head.

"Well, you found out that Embry and I were secretly dating and you got mad that no one tells you anything and you ran away from us. Then you ran into the forest and saw Jacob transform from wolf back into a human. Finally, you hit your head and here we are."

"Okay, just making sure that I'm not going crazy…I need to talk to Jake." I went to stand up but Lilly pushed me back down.

"He'll be back in a few minutes to explain. In the meantime, you should lie back down." I decided not to argue and laid back down and like she said, Jacob came flying in through the door in a matter of minutes.

"Maggie. I'm so happy that you're…"

"Explain." I cut him off. His smile dropped as he came in and knelt at my side. He reached for my hand but I pulled away. He is not going to touch me until I get some answers.

"You have to understand Maggs, it was so hard hiding what I was to you. I…"

"Don't sugar-coat it Jake."

"Fine, remember the legend about the men from my tribe that could shape-shift into wolves?" I nodded.

"Well, they're true. Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, Collin, Brady and I can transform into wolves."

"But how is that possible...I mean, why?" He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"When the bloodsuckers came to town, a gene in our blood was triggered. We get warmer, more muscular, stronger, basically all around better. We can phase on demand or if we get to angry, that is why I started to shake when we fought and when Leah made her little 'comment'."

"We, as in…_pack_?"

"Exactly. Sam's the alpha, meaning we have to listen to every demand. Plus, we can hear each other's thoughts when phased. I know anything and everything that they are saying or thinking about and vice versa."

"But, that doesn't explain why I am so drawn to you."

"You could just be in love with me." A smug smile spread across his face.

"Shut up. You and I both know that normal love _isn't_ this...strong." He sighed and took my hand in his.

"Another feature of our 'transformation' is imprinting. It's hard to explain but it's like…just by one glance, your whole world changes. The person you imprint on is your life. It's like…gravity doesn't hold to the ground anymore, they do. You would be anything they needed you to be, a brother, a best friend, a lover, anything."

"Did you…imprint on anyone?" I gulped. He smiled and shook his head.

"You don't get why I'm telling you all of this, do you?" I was confused.

"Margaret Elizabeth Swan, I imprinted on _you_. _You_ are my soul mate." He said softly, touching his forehead to mine. I nearly passed out...again.

"Wha…what about Bella?" he sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I thought I would never get over her, that is, until I saw you again. Every romantic thought I had about her disappeared out of my head and thoughts of you and I flew in." I dropped my gaze on Jake and looked down. I need to clear my head.

"I...I'll be right back." I kissed his forehead and walked to the bathroom. I turned the knob and undressed before I shuffled into the shower.

I let the warm water pound on my skin while I slumped to the floor. I have been told many strange things, but Jacob being a werewolf, sorry, _shapeshifter,_ and my soul mate were the weirdest. I mean, I hoped for the soul mate thing but the wolf thing, I didn't expect that.

How is Lily okay with this? I mean, this shit is NOT okay. She's always been a little off but this is on a whole other level.

* * *

After an hour soaking in water until it went cold, I sighed as I got up and turned it off. After I dried myself off, I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I reached for something to put on but there was nothing. Crap, I forgot clothes. Before I could call out for something, there was a knock on the door.

"Here sweetheart." Em said from the other side. I cracked it and she handed me some clothes.

"What would I do without you?" I smiled weakly as I closed the door. I threw on the loose-fitting grey tee shirt and a pair of rolled up blue boxer-shorts before I turned to the mirror, looking at my reflection. I didn't care about my make-up. I have nothing left to hide.

Sluggish, I walked back to the front room.

When I got there, no one was there. Whatever. I turned off the lights and buried myself under the covers on the couch. I just laid there, awake, thinking about everything that has been thrown into my life in such a short amount of time. I was thinking about the possibilities of my future. Jake and I could be the happiest couple ever to set foot on earth or we could be best friends or maybe like siblings.

A sudden burst of angry yelling snapped me out of my thoughts. My heart raced as I got off the couch and walked towards the front door. I placed my hand on the cool glass. There, in the pouring rain, was an angry Embry accompanied by Lilly screaming at a shirtless Jacob Black. (Does that boy _ever_ wear a shirt?)

"You scared the crap out of her Jake!" Lilly screamed.

"I didn't know how else I could tell her! Remember how you reacted when Embry told you?" Jake yelled back.

"Yeah I do and ya know what? I _didn't_ faint!"

"She couldn't breathe because the corset you put on her was too damn tight!" I opened the door with all my might and stood in the doorway.

"Will you shut up?" I yelled at them. They stopped yelling and looked at me. I walked off the front porch and into the rain..

"Listen, I'll understand if you need time and I…"

"Shut up Jake."

I know what I want. I want him.

"Wh…" I ran up to him and jumped into his ready arms. I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine. I parted my lips slightly and kissed him. His lips were rough, but smooth like I remember. Gently and lovingly, he deepened the kiss. It was hard and fiery, yet soft. It lasted for only a little while but it seemed like forever. In that one kiss, I realized how much I really did love him.

"I love you Maggie."

"I love you too Jake." He pulled me in again.

Eventually he pulled away, but he still held me in his arms.

"Get inside! She's going to get sick!" Lilly called from the door in Embry's arms.

We just looked at each other and let the rain fall, finally feeling complete,

**Please Review!**


	6. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy! (By the way, Jake never imprinted on Renesmee. Oh, and Jake and his 'pack' went back to Sam.) **

**Chapter 6**

In the eyes of everyone else, today was just like any other. In my eyes, it was a special day. I turned eighteen today, but no one else seemed to remembered that.

"See ya later guys!" Seth said as he ran out the door into the snow with the others.

"Bye!" Lilly, Em and I called out to him.

I looked down sadly as I cleaned the counter.

"Bye Maggs. Love you." Jake said before he placed his hands on my hips and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Love you too. Bye." He was going to pull away but stopped.

"What's wrong?" He wrapped he arms around my waist from behind and kissed my head.

"Nothing. Go."

"Maggie." He whined.

"Jake." I said in the same tone he used.

"Alright, I'll go." He spun me around and kissed me tenderly before he ran out the door to join the others.

"I hate it when he does that…" I said turning to my sister.

"No you don't. You love it." Lilly teased.

"You're right. I do." I said smiling as I cleaned up after the boys.

"Maggs, can you go home and get something for me? I need my…green sweatshirt. It's got to be in my room somewhere." Lilly asked.

"Sure. I needed to grab my ipod anyway. I'll be back in a few." I grabbed my winter jacket and the keys to Jake's Rabbit and walked out into the winter snow.

* * *

When I got to Charlie's I was surprised.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!" Charlie, my Mom and Billy exclaimed when I walked through the door.

"Thanks guys!" I ran over and kissed them both on the cheek.

On the table was a tiny, four person cake with the words 'Happy Birthday' traced with icing.

"It's not every day that one of my babies turns eighteen!" Mom said hugging me tightly.

"Can't…breathe!" I said hugging her back.

"Geez! You're going to suffocate her before I get a chance to hug her." My mom let me go but before I got a chance to breathe, Charlie swept me up into bear hug.

"Happy Birthday Maggs." He kissed my hair and let me go.

They sat me down and sang _Happy Birthday_ and I blew out the candles. As we finished eating our tiny pieces of cake, I started to clean up.

"We got you a little something." Mom said as she grabbed a purple box from her room. I opened the box and was amazed.

"It's so beautiful." I picked up a silver chain. Dangling from it was a silver, heart shaped locket. I unlatched the clasp and looked at the picture. Inside was a picture that was taken when I was five of Charlie, Mom, my sister and me.

I closed it and put it around my neck.

"Thank you guys so much." I hugged them both and sat down. Billy uncovered a present and wheeled over to me.

"You didn't think I would forget did you?" he said.

"The thought didn't even cross my mind." I said happily. I knew he wouldn't forget but I didn't think he would get me anything. Money is so tight at his house so I hope he didn't get me anything extravagant. After I ripped of the light blue wrapping, I pulled out a scrap book.

"Look inside." He urged.

I opened the book and nearly started to cry.

It began with pictures of me when I was still in diapers. Then there were pictures of Jacob and me playing with Billy when we were two. After that, the pictures ranged from two, till now and on the last page, there was a note.

_My Maggs,_

_You have grown up from a gorgeous little girl to a beautiful young woman. I love you so much and I am proud at who you've become._

_Love,_

_Billy_

A warm liquid ran down my cheeks as I finished reading. Billy wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed my hand.

"Thank you Billy. I love you." I kissed his head and stood up.

"Thank you guys for everything. Oh crap! I have to get back to Emily's. I'm so sorry!" I ran up the stairs to look for my sister's sweatshirt. I couldn't find it so I just grabbed one of my jackets and ran back down the stairs. I hugged them all one last time before I grabbed my presents and closed the door behind me.

It's already dark out. I must have been here for a few hours.

"Maggie! Wait!" Mom said closing the door behind her. I ran back to her and she dug through her purse.

"I couldn't give you these in front of Charlie. He would have killed me." When her hand appeared out of the bag, my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"_Mom_!" I whined.

"Take them. You and Jake seem pretty head over heels for each other and I'm not ready to be a grandma yet." She shoved a box of condoms into my hand and hugged me tightly.

"Magnum?"

"Well, Jake seems like he's a big boy and all…"

"MOM!" I walked away and back into Jake's car.

"I'm only looking out for you!" She called.

"Goodbye Mom!" I closed the door and headed for Emily's place.

* * *

I sped up in order to get there before the boys did. I swerved a couple of times, but I got back without a scratch.

"Sorry I'm late." I said closing the glass door behind me. I threw Lilly the sweatshirt and put my bag on the table.

"Hey babe." Jake wrapped me in his arms and kissed me lovingly.

"What's in the bag Maggie?" Lilly said poking through it.

"No! Don't!" She smiled evilly and pulled out the evil box of protection.

"Condoms? Thinking about getting laid are we?" She said tauntingly. Everyone started to laugh hysterically, including Jake, whose face was bright red.

"YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. DIE. A. SLOW. PAINFUL. DEATH!" I broke free of Jake's arms and chased after my sister.

"Embry!" She shrieked. I chased after her until Embry caught her in his arms.

"Losing your virginity on your eighteenth birthday…that's so cliché Maggie." She added. I couldn't take the laughing anymore. I pushed pass everyone and went out into the cold. This is not how I pictured my birthday.

"That's enough!" I heard Emily and Seth yell.

"Maggie?" Em said closing the door behind her.

"What?"

"Please come inside."

"No."

"I promise that they won't say anything about the…stuff. Please, for me?" I reluctantly wiped away my tears and got up to follow her inside.

"Sorry Maggie." Lilly and the others apologized.

"Whatever." I plopped down on the couch and hugged my knees.

"We didn't mean to make you cry, honest!" Embry said sitting down next to me.

"Like I said, whatever."

"Would it make you feel better if I said happy birthday?" Lilly said.

"What?"

"You think we forgot your birthday? You can't be serious!"

"But I thought…"

"How could we? You know, you're lack of faith in us is kind of offensive." Sam said with Emily in his arms.

"How did you…"

"December 1st at 11:43 am, the love of my life was born and every year on her birthday, she would remind me of that. Trust me, I think I would remember." Jake said jokingly.

"Good point."

"We know you already ate with Charlie, your mom and Billy but do you think you could choke down some home-made birthday cake?" Em asked innocently.

"Sure."

Sorry Mom, but Emily's cake was the best cake I have ever eaten.

"Let me help with that." I said to Emily while she did the dishes.

"Don't you dare. Shoo. Be gone child." Em said jokingly as she shooed me off.

"Why? Ah!" For lack of better words, I was suddenly swept off my feet.

"You're mine tonight." Jake whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Get a room!" Jared called out.

"What do you think they're doing stupid?" Paul said smacking the back of his head. I just rolled my eyes ass Jake carried me outside.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ready." And with that, we were gone but not before I could grab my bag.

* * *

"Is anyone home?" Jake called out when we walked inside.

"Billy will probably be at my house until late."

"Good." He said leading me into his bedroom. It was small, but not tpo claustrophobic. His bed was a tiny, yet comfortable cot with a green camouflage blanket. There was also a small weight on the floor. Like he'd use it…

"Good?" I quirked an eyebrow as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I…"

"Shh." I placed my finger on his lips. He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm lovingly.

Jake sat down onto his bed and pulled me up off the ground so that now I would be in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. His hands explored my body and eventually made their way under my shirt. I grabbed the bottom of it and slowly took it off, revealing my black lace bra. He pulled away and smiled, making me feel shy.

"You're beautiful." He said cupping the bottom of my chin. I pulled him in once more but by the time I realized it, we were completely naked.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked hovering above me.

"Yes." I pulled him in once more.

(Crazier- Taylor Swift)

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_Then you came along_  
_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_Spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier,_  
_Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you_  
_Made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know_  
_How that would feel_  
_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_Spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier,_  
_Crazier, crazier, oh_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_  
_I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier,_  
_Crazier, crazier_  
_Crazier, crazier_

"I love you." I said to Jake as I rested my head on his bare chest, both of us breathing heavily and uneven.

"I love you too." He traced my spine with his pointer finger. I was so happy but I had a pain in my lower abdomen. It hurt every since we started but I figured it would upset Jake, so I didn't mention it.

"How ya feeling?" He asked as if he was reading my mind.

"Great. Why?"

"I heard…the first time hurts…"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I kissed his lips reassuringly. He returned the kiss and deepened it. He pulled his body over me so he was hovering.

_Aho!_

"You _can't_ be serious!" He said annoyed. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked over his shoulder and out the window and saw the pack walk out of the forest.

"Go." I smiled.

"No. I got off of patrol tonight so I could spend the night with you."

"What if something bad happened? Jake, if you don't go, I will." He rolled his eyes and got off of me. After he pulled on a pair of shorts, he kissed me goodbye and ran out the door. I laid back down and replayed what happened only a few minutes ago in my head until I grew anxious. I wrapped his tan sheet around my body and leaned up to watch them talk from the window.

They seemed worried about something. I could see Jake's angry expression change into a horrified look in the moonlight.

That's when I got scared.

I quickly put my underwear and threw on one of Jake's shirts, a clean pair of his boxers, old boots, grabbed a sweatshirt and ran out to them.

"What's wrong?" I said as soon as I got to them.

"N…Nothing. Go inside. It's freezing out here." Seth said. Now, Seth is the worst liar of the pack and everyone knew it.

"Jacob William Black, you tell me right now..." I crossed my arms angrily.

He looked up at Sam for approval and he nodded reluctantly.

"A vampire keeps trying to get into Forks and tonight he was really close. We don't know what he wants."

He?

"What does he look like?"

"What does it matter?" Jake grunted.

"Just answer the question."

"He has the normal disgusting characters as any other leech. He also has short brown hair, a normal build. He has a rounder face than most parasites. He sorta looks like he was forty-something when he was turned. Oh, and he has a tattoo of an eagle on his back."

It can't be…

"What color was the eagle?"

"It was red and black." My heart sped up.

"A…Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Were there words underneath?"

"Yeah, they were a date. I think it was Dec…" Sam's heart stopped.

"December 1st."

"How did you know that?"

"Where did he try to go?" I ignored Sam's question and they hesitated.

"Where?" I repeated through my chattering teeth.

"Your house."

"When?"

"It started a few weeks ago but tonight he was back a couple of times."

He knows. He knows where I am.

"Do you know him?" Jared asked.

"Y…yes…"

"How?" Jake asked.

"I'll explain b…but first you have to get my sister and I to Emily's house."

"What's going on?"

"Just trust me Jake." He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Embry will get Lilly. Jake, you take Maggie. Paul, Leah, Seth, go patrol some more." Jake looked at me worryingly.

"I wish you would just tell me what's going on…"

"I will." I caressed his cheek and moved back so he could phase. Then he knelt down so I could mount his back.

* * *

"Oh My GOD! I think my butt grew icicles!"

A rule of thumb: Don't ride on the back of your werewolf boyfriend in the winter with barely any clothes on.

He chuckled lightly as he pulled on his pair of shorts before he wrapped me up in his almost sweltering hot arms.

"You…I…love you s-so f-freaking m-much." I warmed up almost immediately.

"Margaret Elizabeth Swan, get your ass in here now." Lilly said from the door.

"C-Coming!" I shivered as I ran inside to the others.

* * *

Jake sat me down in his lap while he sat on the couch.

"Okay, you and Lilly are here. Care to explain?" Sam said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Did I ever tell you the _real_ reason why my mom, my sister and I are back in Forks?" He shook his head side to side. Taking a deep breath, I started.

"It all started four years ago when my mom moved my sister and me to New Jersey to live with her new boyfriend. Everything was good and happy for the first two years but one fateful night, my mom 'spoke out of place' and her boyfriend hit her. He beat her almost every other night for the next two years until one night she had enough. She called my Uncle Charlie and confessed to him what was really happening in her life and he demanded we come to live with him. But…what they didn't know was that my mom wasn't the only one who was hurting. He...beat me more than he beat her, but I never told. I never told anyone…" My breathing started to get heavy, as did Jake's. But I wasn't finished with my story, my nightmare.

"Th-The beatings also included a string of attempted rapes. He never succeeded because I always found a way out before it was too late. But he never stopped trying. The night my mother had enough was the night he almost made it. He pushed my head, face down into a pile of pillows, trying to suffocate me. Half conscious, I was unable to fight back when he bit into the top of my left ear as he did so, causing a chunk to rip off. The pain and sudden jolt from the bite caused my adrenaline to finally kick in. I pushed him off and slapped him in the face, but he wasn't easily beaten. He swung at me and his knuckle connected with my jaw. He didn't break it; He just split my lip open. Noticing I was down, he sat on my chest and pounded on my face, leaving a huge black bruise over my right eye. I kicked him off and ran out of the room. That's when he went after my mom. I called the police as I quickly covered my 'battle scars' with pounds of concealer." I confessed to him, trying to choke back my tears.

His whole body shook. I felt even _worse_ seeing this.

"Hey…" He looked over at me sadly, and I leaned over and kissed his lips.

"I'll be okay…but the leech won't be." He said baring his teeth.

"Sam…" Seth said anxiously as he burst through the door.

"Jake, you stay here and protect the girls. Everyone else, out." They all left the small living room in what seemed like seconds, including Jake, who looked like he was going to explode. I ran outside to him.

"Jake!" He walked away as if he couldn't hear me. I ran up to him and pulled at his arm.

"Jacob." I quickly drew back my hand. Something was way off. His normally sweltering skin was almost too hot to touch, the shaking had also gotten a lot worse.

"Get…back." He warned, snarling through his teeth.

"Now Maggie." Emily said from the front glass door.

"Do what he says…Maggie!" Lilly screeched as it happened.

The anger ripped through his body and caused him to phase, but it was unlike any other time I had ever seen. He was so vicious, so cruel. Just the aura around him scared me. But it seemed that he didn't scare me away quick enough. I was thrown ten feet into the air, landing in the cold snow far away from him.

"Maggie!" Lilly and Emily screamed. Crimson blood trickled down the fresh marks that were now grazing my upper stomach and ending on my right hip bone. God, it hurt so bad, I want to scream…I think I _am_ screaming. I lightly laid a hand on the marks, covering them. Raising it back to my face, my hand was covered in blood. Jacob, still in his wolf form, walked over to me, snarling.

"Help me!" I screamed through my tears. For the first time, I was scared of Jacob. Lilly and Emily were by my side seconds after I yelled.

"Oh my god." Lil said crying.

"Get away Jacob. Now!" Emily growled. The wild look on Jake's face was replaced with a horrified expression. He backed away slowly and ran to the woods.

"I can't believe I was so stupid..." I cried.

"Are you okay?" Lil asked. What a stupid question. First of all, my perfect night had to be ruined by the one thing I fear the most in the world, then my boyfriend just blew up and scared my stomach, probably for life.

"Do you want me to fucking answer that?" I growled angrily through my teeth with warm tears running down my cheeks.

"Let's get you inside." Em said while she helped me up. I whimpered. Every time I moved, more blood gushed down from the cuts and the more it stung.

"Crap!" Lil took off her jacket and applied pressure to my wounds.

"Stop! Please stop!" I pleaded falling to my knees.

"I have to or else you are going to bleed to death." Lil said crying as she applied more pressure. She and Emily dragged me inside and sat me down on the couch.

"I'll call an ambulance." Em said with tears in her eyes.

When she dialed, she stared at me with a distant look in her eyes. It almost seems like she was reliving what happened with her and Sam. I wish I could take her pain away...I wish I could take _my_ pain away.

Someone on the other line picked up, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I need an ambulance. My sister was attacked by a…bear. You need to hurry up….Yes...She's bleeding a lot…"

The image of Emily standing at the phone slowly faded away. Everything got blurry as I closed my eyes and fell into what seemed like a deep sleep.

* * *

_Beep_

…

Where am I?

_Beep_

…

_Beep_

Am I dead?

I slowly opened my eyes and was almost blinded my fluorescent lighting.

"Oh thank god!" Charlie exclaimed as he bolted up from a couch on the far end of the room.

"Where am I?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You're in the hospital honey. You were attacked by a bear." He said caressing my cheek.

_Beep_

…

_Beep_

Damnit…it's even worse…

I'm in the hospital.

I tried to sit up, but a pain in my stomach stopped me from doing so. I pulled the collar of my drifty gown and examined myself. It was wrapped in white gauze from just bellow my chest to my hips, with spots of excess blood coloring it.

"All together, you have over two-hundred stitches. It took Carlisle almost four hours. They almost couldn't stop the bleeding. You…"

"I…" I urged him to go on.

"You died three times. Twice in the ambulance, once when Carlisle got to you."

I _did _die…

"Where is everybody?" I asked, trying to get off the topic of me dying. Charlie looked as if he was going to pass out or burst out into tears any second and I didn't want to push it.

"Your mom is getting food from the cafeteria, your sister is in the waiting room, being comforted by Embry and the guys are out there with them."

"Is…Jacob out there?" Charlie looked down.

"No one has seen him for three days."

'THREE DAYS! I WAS OUT FOR THREE DAYS!"

"Maggie, you were viciously mauled by a bear, you…died…three times, and they almost couldn't bring you back. You're lucky to be alive." A tear escaped his eye, but he quickly wiped it away as if it never fell. If he ever found out that it was Jacob who attacked me, he would put a bullet in his head before he was able to explain. But before I could comfort him, my sister and Embry appeared in the doorway.

"Is she…MARGARET ELZIABETH SWAN! IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" Lilly said, running to my side and pulling me into a tight, yet gentle, embrace.

"Don't worry, I won't. Charlie, could I have a moment alone with Embry and Lilly?" He nodded and kissed my forehead before he walked out the door.

"Where is he?" I said the second he closed the door.

"Last time we heard from him, he was almost to the Canadian border." Embry said.

"We need to find him." I said pulling the covers off of my body.

"Whoa. You need to rest." Embry said forcing me back into the surprisingly comfortable bed.

"Who knows where he is, or what he's doing. He could kill himself Embry."

"How do you know that?" His eyes narrowed.

"The look in his eyes pretty much assured that." He rolled his eyes in response.

"You don't know that for sure Maggie. He could be back tomorrow for all we know." Lilly said grabbing my hand. Embry stiffened.

"Maybe he'll be back a lot sooner…" He mumbled.

"Jacob's here." Sam said from the door.

"Let him in."

Within seconds a distraught Jacob appeared at the door. He was shirtless and only wearing sweatpants that were rolled up to the knee. He was also sort of dirty and muddy and his hair was wild as it stuck out in many different directions. I looked at his eyes and my heart nearly broke. They were red and watery as if he had been crying for days.

He shuffled his feet over to the side of my bed and he hung his head. Seconds after he stopped, he fell to his knees. The tears ferociously streamed down his cheeks as he buried his head into my bed.

"I'm…so…sorry." He said in between sobs. I have never seen him cry before, maybe a tear here and there, but never like this. I wearily lifted my hand and placed it on his head. I smoothed his messy hair reassuringly. Every negative thought or feeling against him had disappeared almost instantaneously.

"It's okay Jacob."

"No…it's…not. I nearly, no, I actually _killed _you Maggie! That is NOT okay!" He looked up at me for a quick second, and then dropped his head again.

"I'm alive, Jacob. I'm alive and I still love you."

"How could you still love me after what happened? How could you love a monster?" He cried.

"Jacob Black, look at me right now." I ordered. He slowly lifted his head.

"You are not a monster. You are my life Jacob and nothing will ever change that." I wiped away his flowing tears and caressed his cheek.

"Yeah right." He grunted, his tears slowing.

"Jacob, I am completely, undeniably, and unconditionally in love with you." I said looking in his eyes.

"But I…"

"Shut up and kiss me already." I said urging him.

He got off his knees and sat on my bed. Lightly, he placed his hand on my hip, the other on the top of the bed. I held each side of his face and pulled him closer. His kiss was light and careful, like he was afraid to break me.

"Mhm." Someone cleared their throat, breaking us apart.

"Yes?" I asked, not letting go of Jake.

"They are going to run some tests on you and you might be able to go home." Charlie said walking in.

"Great."

"Someone will have to take care of you for a little while though. Do you know anyone willing to do that?"

"I will Charlie and when I'm not able to, I'm sure Emily and the others will be glad to help." Jake said, standing up straight, but still holding my hand. Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"How stupid do you think I am? I know a bear didn't do this to her Jacob. What makes you think I will let her go home with you?" He growled.

"I'm going home with him Uncle Charlie. Emily will take good care of me." I said.

"I want you home with me, Margaret."

"You are always on call, Mom's never home and Lilly will be at Sam or Embry's house. So basically, I will be home alone." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So help me God, if you take her away from me again Jacob, I will make sure you aren't breathing on you're nine-teenth birthday. Got it?"

"Yes Charlie." Charlie wouldn't be able to lay a finger on Jacob and he knows it, but I guess his paternal side took over.


	7. Pirate Ship

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy! (By the way, Jake never imprinted on Renesmee. Oh, and Jake and his 'pack' went back to Sam.) **

**Okay, I was talking with my sister and I just realized something: Margaret ELIZABETH SWAN. I want to point out that that was completely unintentional. (For those of you who don't know, Elizabeth Swan is a main character in the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' saga.)**

**Chapter 7 **

I woke up this morning to a horrific sight.

"Eww…" I moaned covering my eyes with my pillow on Emily's couch. There, pushed up against the counter, was my sister and her boyfriend sucking face.

"Shut it dragon-breath." Embry said.

"Suck it dog-breath." I spat.

"Do you guys ever come up for air?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Quiet Pup." Lil said before she continued to stick her tongue down Embry's throat.

"Whatever." I laid back and played with my hair.

"Time to go Embry." Jared said from the door.

"Bye baby." Embry said as he parted from my sister's lips.

"Oh, and Maggie, Jake told me to tell you good morning." Jared said before leaving. Lilly sighed and walked over to the couch to sat next to me.

"So what do you want to be today?"

"First I want to actually wake up, then I want to eat something." I said standing up and stretching.

"What are you thinking about making?" She asked.

"Well my dear caretaker, shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?" I said mockingly.

It's been three weeks but Carlisle, Charlie and Jacob still have me under lockdown 24/7.

"Do you _really_ want me to cook for you?" My eyes widened. The last time she tried to cook, we had to 'renovate' the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm good." I said walking into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and was thoroughly disappointed. Everything in there needs to be cooked and I'm too lazy to do that right now.

"…I think I'm just going to shower." I said closing the refrigerator door and walking to the bathroom. I attempted to shut the door when she stopped me.

"You know the rules!" She called. I sighed and opened the door. Jake is so paranoid that I have to keep the door open whenever I'm in a room alone. He thinks I'm going to pass out or something like that. The only time he'll let me close the door is when I have to pee.

"Turn on the radio. It's too damn quiet." I said undressing and stepping into the shower.

"Sure." She responded as she cleaned up the house a little. (I like it by Enrique Iglesias)

_One Love. One Love  
Enrique Iglesias, Pitbull  
Ya'll know what time it is.  
We go set it off tonight, just go  
Set the club on fire, just go  
Enrique! Holla at them like…_

_Girl please excuse me  
If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night  
We can really let go  
My girlfriend is out of town  
And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend is on vacation  
And he doesn't have to know  
No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, screamin loud  
Let me hear you go!_

_Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it._

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

_Girl please excuse me  
If I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more  
Round round round  
Give a low low low  
Let the time time pass  
'Cause we're never getting old  
No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, screamin loud  
Let me hear you go!_

_Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it._

_Come DJ..That's my dj..  
I'm a Miami Boy..You know how we play  
I'm playing what u wanna I play..  
What u give me got me good.  
Now watch me.._

_It's a different species, get me in DC  
Let's party on the White House lawn  
Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James  
Here goes Pitbull all night long  
Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em know that it's on_

_Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!_

_I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you  
I love the way you move  
I like them things you do like.._

_Don't stop baby, don't stop baby  
Just keep on shaking along  
I won't stop baby, won't stop baby  
Until you get enough_

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

_Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!_

_Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!_

_Party, (oh yes I like it!) karamu, Fiesta, Forever!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Party, karamu, (oh yes I like it!)Fiesta, Forever!_

I turned off the hot water and wrapped the towel around my soaked body. I started to put lotion on my legs when I felt stinging from different places.

"Damn it!" Maybe dancing while shaving my legs was a stupid idea…It took five band-aids to cover up all the spots I cut.

I brushed my teeth, and then I combed my hair while I walked out of the bathroom.

"What's on the agenda for today oh Nudist One?" Lil said sarcastically tugging at my towel.

"I don't know...It's really nice out today. Maybe we could do something outside." I offered. (Only in Forks would there be a heat wave in December.) A Cheshire grin spread from cheek to cheek as her face lit up.

"We could go on my boat!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go get changed." She grabbed my hand and led me into the back room.

"Damn!" I said looking at my sister. She was wearing a simple silver bikini but covering that was a black corset with many different silver skulls over it. On her bottom half, she wore a regular pair of black slacks. She 'borrowed' my black sandal stilettos and my silver hoops. Her long black hair was down in a wavy style.

I was wearing a simple black bikini with skull and crossbones on my left breast. The bottoms were black with strings hangs off the sides. I slipped on a short black and white stripped skirt and a pair of black flip flops. My hair was also wavy, but it was up in a high ponytail. I put in my black hoops and looked in the mirror. I ran my fingers over my scars.

"You look gorgeous." Lil said with her hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks. Let's go before the guys notice we're gone." I grabbed a loose fitting black tee-shirt and walked out to the car with my sister.

"Isn't she beautiful?" My sister said admiring her 'baby'. With the money she saved ever since she started working and the money her ex-boyfriend 'left' her, she bought a huge sailboat and when I say huge, I mean its 151 ft. It used to be plane white, but we painted it to look like a weathered pirate ship. Carved on the side was the name of the boat, which was the 'Tigress'. She threw out the old steering wheel and replaced it with one that looked like it was ripped of an actual pirate ship. There's seating for about ten above deck. Also, there's a full cabin below deck with one bedroom, a small kitchen and living space and a tiny bathroom too.

"Gorgeous." We got on the boat and sailed out into the sea.

"Let's party!" I exclaimed.

"Wait." She pulled out her old pirate hat and placed it on her head as she steered.

"Ready!"

We blasted the theme song of one of her favorite movies 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. (It's a really great sailing song.)

I really love my sister's boat. It's so freeing. So…

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

Crap.

"Turn down the music." I said to Lil ask I opened my phone.

"Hey honey." I said sweetly into the phone.

"Where are you?" Jake said angrily.

"I'm…out."

"Where?" He repeated.

"…On Lil's boat." I confessed.

"You know the risks. I want you home."

"I haven't been out of that house in almost three weeks Jake! I had to get or else I might go crazy."

"It's already too late for that."

"Haha very funny. We can pick you guys up if you want." I offered. It took him a minute to respond.

"Be at the pier in five."

"Yay! I love you Jake!" I jumped up and down and did a little happy dance.

"Sure, sure."

"…" He sighed and spoke into the phone.

"I love you too babe. See you in a few." I hung up and told Lil to go back to the pier. She wasn't too happy about it, but she went back anyway. I quickly threw on my shirt and sat below deck for a minute. Maybe wearing a bikini in the middle of winter wasn't the best idea…I mean, in the sunlight it was warm, so it wasn't all that bad.

* * *

By the time we got back, the gang was standing in the famous crossed arms, leaning back, scowl on their faces, stance.

"Hi." I said sheepishly as they boarded.

"You are in big trouble." Jake said as he walked up to me.

"I know how dangerous it is and I'm really sorry. I just had to leave." I placed my hands on his chest.

"Can you ever forgive me?" I asked innocently as I batted my eyelashes and looked up at him with a puppy-dog pout. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"That's not fair and you know it." He said kissing me lightly.

"Yep and I love it."

"I'm gagging!" Lil said as she steered the 'ship'. I flipped her the bird and kissed Jake again.

When Embry walked over to her, she took off her corset, revealing her tiny little pale torso.

"Yo ho ho!" I called to her tauntingly.

"Yo fuck you!"

"What language!" I gasped.

"Ladies, ladies." Embry intervened pulling her close. Like always, Embry and Lil started to suck face. She pulled away and started to steer again.

"Man the deck you mangy dogs!" Lil said like she was the captain of a ship.

"Ey, ey captain!" I said pulling some ropes to make it look I was helping. The others joined in while they laughed.

"You are a sad bunch of …" She trailed off.

While I was fixing one of the ropes, Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What's with the shirt?" Jake asked pulling at it.

"I…I'm cold." I lied. I didn't want to make him feel even worse then he already does.

"Maggs…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it." I kissed him before I went off to the small sitting area on the bow.

"What are you doing?" Jake called from behind.

"Getting a tan!" No one could see me from where I was so I took off my shirt and my skirt and laid down on a pink beach towel. I put on a pair of sunglasses and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a warm presence hovering over my body as something blocked my sun. Whatever it was, started to run it's hot hands down to my hips. I could feel warm lips kissing each wound sweetly while the hands ran up and down my legs. It eventually moved up to the middle of my chest and continued to kiss my body lovingly. I felt the figure smiling as a small moan escaped when it reached my neck. I bit my lower lip and grasped the towel beneath me when it moved to the crevice where my neck and the corner of my jaw met. It worked its way to my lips and kissed me with intense passion.

"Jake." I moaned, only pulling away for air.

"Shh." He took off my glasses and gazed into my eyes. A small smiled graced the lips that I craved. I ran my fingers through his black hair while I pulled him in again. His lips were moist and warm as he kissed me amorously. He pulled my body to his whilst deepening the kiss. He started to untie the back of my top when suddenly the boat jerked.

"What the hell?" I asked covering myself up.

"Come on." Jake said standing up with his hand out to me. I took his hand and we walked back to the guys.

"What happened?" I asked, interlocking my fingers with Jake's.

"I have no idea. The boat just…stopped." Lilly said baffled. The guys suddenly tensed.

"We need to get out of here." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Just go!" Lilly started up the engine again and got us safely back to land…well, she tried.

On our way back, I was mesmerized by something in the water. It was pale and sparkled under the sunlight. Something was drawing me to it…

Suddenly the figure came out of the water and knocked me into the air, causing me to fly off the side of the deck and into the ice water.

"Maggie!" I heard people shriek from above me, but the force was too powerful. The particles of ice that were floating in the water felt like pins against my skin as the creature gained speed.

Whatever was carrying me away was ice cold and…fast.

No.

I tried to wiggle free from his grasp however it was no use.

He slammed me up against what I think was a cliff. He pinned me up against the rock forcefully and looked me in the eyes. His pupils were so red, like the color of blood. His face was harder, crueler. He ripped of my top and ran his freezing hands over my exposed body. He started to kiss my bare chest and then moved to my lips.

The very second that his fingers made their way into my bottoms, something pulled him off of me. I hugged my body as tightly as I could as I started to sink.

I'm going to die.

Before I could close my eyes, a scorching hand pulled me out of the water.

* * *

_Maggie_

_Come on honey, wake up. _

_Please wake up._

Something was pressing up against my chest over and over again until the water spurted out of my airway.

When I opened my eyes, Jacob was hovering above me.

"Thank God!"

"Am I dead?" I asked him shivering.

"No, you're alive." He said relieved.

I sat up weakly and held myself up on my elbows.

"What…Oh my god." I looked over my body and the memories of what happened just a few minutes ago quickly rushed back into my head. I flung my arms over Jake's shoulders and pulled him to me and sobbed.

"Shh. I'm here now baby. It's going to be okay." He picked me up and brought me back to Emily's house without another word.

Everyone sat on the couch and anxiously awaited our return.

"Maggie." I heard Lilly gasp.

Jake ignored her and carried me to the bathroom. I couldn't stop crying. I just lied there limp while he pulled my bottoms off and sat in the shower with me. He held me as the warm body washed away the cold, harsh sea water. I glanced down and realized how pale I was. My skin was almost white and my body shivered dangerously.

He eventually turned off the water and dried me off. I lent up against the tub as he dried himself off and put on a new pair of shorts. A strange feeling started to boil in my stomach and was making its way up my throat. My eyes widened when I realized what it was. I threw open the toilet seat and heaved.

Jake fell to his knees and rubbed my back with one hand and held my hair back with the other.

"Hair-tie." I said before more made its way up. I held my hand out and he placed one in my palm. I quickly tied my hair back in bun on the top of my head and shivered.

"Go." I ordered as I flushed the toilet.

"No way in hell."

"Leave me alone Jacob." I don't want him seeing me like this. I don't want _anyone_ seeing me like this.

"No."

"Fine stubborn-ass. Can you get me a glass of some water?" He nodded and ran out the door. I ripped a piece of toilet paper and wiped my mouth.

"Here." He handed me the glass and I drank slowly before I tried to stand up. I was a little wobbly but Jake stood me up straight.

"Feel better?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Loads." I spat. I grabbed my toothbrush and scrubbed. After making sure that I was puke free and minty fresh, I left the bathroom. I threw on black pajama pants and a white loose fitting shirt before I pulled the covers back. I yawned and buried myself under the blankets. I have never been this cold.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Jake said opening the door to leave. Maybe I was too hard on him before.

"Jake!" I wined, holding my arms out to him. He smiled and laid down next to me. I expected for him to wrap his arm around my body protectively, but he didn't.

"Thank you."

"Sure, sure." He groaned.

"I love you." He rolled over and pulled me close to his body.

"There's the magic words." He kissed my cheek as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too. Goodnight." We're the last words I heard before I drifted off.

Or at least I hoped they would be…


	8. Face Punch

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy! (By the way, Jake never imprinted on Renesmee. Oh, and Jake and his 'pack' went back to Sam.)**

**WARNING: Colorful language and some blood will make it's debut...again. Just sayin.**

**Chapter 8 **

"Jake…Jake!" a voice said as it shook my sleeping boyfriend awake.

"What?" He moaned.

"There's more." I could tell the voice was Seth's. I could also tell that there was great worry and confusion in it. I felt the bed shake as Jake shot up.

"What do you mean there's more?" He whispered to him angrily.

"Let's talk somewhere else. I don't want to wake up Maggie." Seth said. Too late. I stayed in bed with my eyes still closed and wondered what 'there's more' meant.

There's more…members? Maybe more boys joined the pack. No, Jake wouldn't have jumped out of bed for that. Hell, he wouldn't jump out of bed if I was half naked and holding a plate of steaming hot waffles with extra syrup…okay, that's a lie.

There's more…my mind's blank. I have no idea. Whatever. My brain isn't working right now so why not just get up and ask?

Oh, yeah, that would involve actually getting up.

It took me a few minutes but I eventually got motivated enough to move. I stretched and slowly rolled out of bed. (And when I say slowly, I mean, I was slow-mo worthy.) I put slipped on a pair of socks and walked out the door.

Emily and Kim (Jared's girlfriend) were sitting on the couch, half awake and worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to Em and resting my head on her lap. She pet my hair back and sighed.

"Sam…"

"Let me guess, Sam's orders?" I groaned.

"Sorry. Just don't worry about it. Close your eyes and go back to sleep. You've been through a lot and you need your rest."

"Okay. Goodnight." She rubbed my back and lulled me back to sleep.

**The next week…**

"Please no! I don't wanna!" I moaned with my face buried in my all too comfortable pillow.

"You have to go back or else they will think we kidnapped you." Sam said.

"No."

"Come on, you only have two days left before winter break."

"Me no wanna go."

"Don't make me do it." My eyes widened and I uncovered my head with its glorious morning-ness.

"You wouldn't dare." I narrowed my tired eyes at him.

"You've left me with no other choice." Seconds later, a bucket of ice cold water was dumped onto my body.

"Ack! I hate you. I hate all of you!" I said jumping out of bed. The room burst out into laughter while the whole pack watched me jump up and down shivering.

"Aw, come here!" Quil and Embry said opening their arms wide in hopes of a group hug. I pushed past them and ran to the bathroom in order to get warm and ready for school.

* * *

When I came out, I was showered, smelling like warm vanilla and feeling awake. My wet hair was up in a high ponytail with only my bangs dried and straightened hanging in my face. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt that enhanced my…ahem, assets. (I'm not sure Jake would be pleased with that, but he's always sleeping nowadays so maybe he won't see.) I put in my new earrings, which were tiny black wolf studs no doubt and I put some black jelly bracelets around my right wrist. I quickly, but carefully put some black eyeliner and mascara on, just to accentuate my Elizabeth Taylor eyes.

"Ready to go yet?" Paul said. Apparently, I'm not allowed to drive myself to school. I guess it's just a precaution so George doesn't get the chance to attack me again.

"I need to put on my shoes and then we can go." I said slipping on my favorite pair of converse. (It may be winter but that doesn't mean I have to wear those ugly winter boots Uncle Charlie got for me. Sorry Charlie!)

"Hurry up. I'm supposed to meet Rachel at eight-thirty!" He whined. I wonder how Jake feels about his older sister being imprinted on by Paul.

"Quit your whining! I'm done." I grabbed my bag and looked around for my jacket.

"Looking for this?" A familiar husky voice said from behind me. I turned around and there was Jacob holding my long black trench coat.

"Mayyyybe. Shouldn't you be sleeping? You were out on patrol really late last night." I took my jacket from his hand and threw it over my shoulders. The black rings under his chocolate brown eyes and his lack of sleep and were starting to scare me.

"I wanted to say goodbye before you left for school."

I tied the belt around my waist and threw my arms around his neck to pull him into a small, sweet kiss.

"You really need to sleep." I said breathless.

"Mhm." He pulled me in again but this time, the kiss was long and fiery.

"I'm going…to…be…late." I said in between kisses.

"Mhm." His response rumbled through his throat but he didn't pull back.

"Dude, stop sucking face. It's seven forty-eight, you're going to make us late!" Paul complained. Jake pulled away, but still kept his arm around my waist and glared at Paul. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and made my way for the door.

"Bye Jake! Love you!" I said leaving. I thought that Paul would be following me, but he was still inside. I heard a loud 'Ow' and sighed.

"You're boyfriend is an asshole." Paul said rubbing the side of his jaw.

"Jake!" I yelled. All I heard was a loud booming come from inside the house as I opened the car door.

"I'll yell at him when I get home, okay?" I said to Paul while he started the car.

"Whatever." He said, still rubbing his jaw.

"Baby…" I mumbled to myself as I looked out the window.

"Excuse me?" He said annoyed.

"Nothing." I smiled at him.

"Thought so." He grunted.

* * *

"What's Mr. O's deal? Why does he _always_ have to be so anal over his stupid essays?" My friend Gabriella Stanley complained to me. Yes, her older sister is the infamously bitchy Jessica Stanley who graduated with my cousin Bella.

"I know right." I tried to be interested in what she was saying but it was really boring and she'll end up talking about herself anyway.

"I think he just hates me. I mean, I know I haven't been doing that well, but that's only because I have a life. Speaking of which, John and I broke up last night." Told you.

"That sucks."

"Right? OMG! Did you know that there's a new kid?" She squealed.

"No. What's his name?"

"Dan. I hear he's been looking for you." She nudged my arm and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. My eyes widened and I clutched onto my bag tightly.

"Good for him."

"Don't you want to meet…OMG! IS IT _THAT_ DAN?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Whatever. I really think you should talk to him. You guys seem like you would be great together."

"Thank you for your advice but I don't think I'm going to."

"Why not? Is it because of that boyfriend of yours? God, I don't know what your problem is. You would rather Squanto on steroids and not the gorgeousness that is...well Dan."

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say to me?" I dropped my bag and quirked an eyebrow.

"You heard me. What does that Indian Boy and his mangy disciples have over him anyway? Everyone knows that those freaks on the Reservation are inbred."

"Watch it." I said getting in her face.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do you fugly hoe." She pushed me back with what I think was all her might.

"Fugly hoe? That's the best you could come up with? That's pretty pathetic hun." She attempted to growl as she lunged at me.

Now, hanging around a pack of feisty shape-shifting teenagers 24/7 will teach you a few things:

Number one: Dodge. I swiftly moved out of the way, making her land face front into the floor. This angered her even more. She got up to her feet and stared me down.

"Do you want to know why John and I broke up? He said he wanted someone easy. I asked him who and he said he wanted you because he knew that all he would have to do is pay a little fee. Don't deny it either. Everybody knows that you have slept with more than half of the male population." The growing crowd ooo'd.

That's it.

"How would you know about that?"

"I personally made a list of all the dogs you slept with and sent it to everyone." She said proudly.

"Oh honey, are you sure you want me to take all the glory for your 'accomplishments'?"

Number two: Wait for your opponent to attack, and then defend. She attempted to punch me in the face, but I blocked her. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, leaving her in pain and, for a lack of a better word, unarmed. She turned and twisted but it was no use. Or so I thought. She managed to wiggle her way out of my grasp and slap me in the face, which made me bite my lip in the process. I was in shock for about 3.5 seconds before I went onto the next and final number.

Number three: ATTACK! I pretended to be hurt and looked down at the floor. Then I glared back up at her.

"How much did that nose of yours cost?" I asked sweetly with an evil grin spreading across from cheek to cheek.

"More then your life. Why?"

"I hope you can get a refund." I clenched my fist and pulled my arm back. I plunged my fist forcefully into her nose and heard it crack from impact. Gabriella plummeted onto the linoleum floor. I sat on top of her and repeated the process a couple of times until her face was completely messed up. I got up off of her and stepped back. She started to bawl while she cupped her hands over her newly broken nose and her bruised face with blood was gushing through the spaces between her fingers. The adrenaline rush had faded and I could feel my hand starting to swell.

"MS. SWAN! MY OFFICE, NOW!" Our principal yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped over the terrified Gabriella to follow him.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! SHE STARTED IT! I MEARLY DEFENDED MYSELF!" I threw my arms up in the air furiously. Mr. Candello rubbed the temples on each side of his head annoyed. Then he folded his hands sweetly as if he wasn't the devil trying to damn my soul to hell.

"We will talk more about this when your father gets here."

"We'll be waiting a long time then. I don't even know where he is." I scoffed.

"I called home and someone said they will be here as soon as possible." No! Nononono! Not Charlie!

There was a knocking at the door.

"Come in." I tensed up and looked at the wall, too scared to look back.

"Who might you be?" He asked politely.

"I am Lilly, her older sister. I was told to come as soon as possible. Charlie is at work and our mother is out of town for the week so I was given permission to deal with any conflict that Margaret creates." A voice sent from heaven said from behind me.

"Alright. Do you know why I had you called down here?"

"No I do not, but I would _love_ to know." She said sitting down next to me.

"Our dear Margaret here started a fight today."

"I DID NOT!" I yelled.

"Watch yourself Ms. Swan. We don't want to get in more trouble than we already are, do we?"

"I didn't start it though! She threw the first punch!"

"That's enough Margaret!" Lilly said.

"Traitor…" I mumbled while I crossed my arms.

"Anyway, she will be suspended for the rest of the week, work included. Will she have someone at home who could help her?"

"THE REST OF THE WEEK? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THIS IS COMPLETE BULL…"

"I know someone who will be more than happy to do help her with her schoolwork." She said completely ignoring my outburst.

"Alright, I will see you on January second Margaret. Don't let anything like this happen again." He scolded.

"Psh, next time, it'll be you." I grumbled to myself. Lilly kicked my shin but the cheesy smile was still plastered on her face.

"Ow!" I whispered irritated while I rubbed my throbbing shin.

"Thank you very much Mr. Candello. I will make sure she is thoroughly punished." She scowled at me. We got up, said our goodbyes and left the school.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked while limping to her car.

"Emily's house."

"Crap, why?"

"Because I want to."

"Okay. Does Charlie know about what happened?"

"Nope."

"Does Mom know?"

"Nope. She was sleeping when we got the call."

"I thought she was…you lied didn't you?" I grinned. (It's a small town, it's going to get around eventually.)

"I couldn't let my baby sister get horribly lectured and punished for something she didn't even start. By the way, what did she say that made you snap?"

"She was dissing Jake and the guys." Lil growled and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"She got ya." She said glancing over at me and then back at the road changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Your bottom lip is cut and swollen." I brought my hand up to my mouth and felt over the new cut on my lip.

"Yeah, well, that's nothing compared to the damage I did to her face."

"Let me guess. You beat the shit out of her and disfigure that fake face of hers, didn't you?"

"Of course but don't tell anyone. I don't want them to know." Her grip loosened and her face went from angry to guilty.

"Well, you see I…"

"You told them didn't you?"

"Don't be mad at me. I was at home with Embry, Quil, Jared and Jake when the school called. I tried to keep them away, but they kinda ganged up on me and heard the whole discussion. Jared made a bet with Embry that you got your ass handed to you, while Quil and I had more faith in you. We bet ten bucks that you broke Crabville's face. Looks like I'm getting twenty bucks! Yay!"

"What did Jake say about it?"

"He was sort of worried at first because he thought you would get hurt, but then he realized that you are my sister and since I made of epic awesomeness, he knew you would be alright."

"Great…"

I inhaled a deep breath and my heart beat faster as we approached Emily's house.

* * *

**Inside...**

When I walked in, Emily turned around and walked towards me.

"Well if it isn't our little troublemaker?" Paul said before stuffing a muffin into his mouth.

"Shut up Paul." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen in hope that Em will be home.

"Let me see." She said gently taking my hand.

"Get an icepack from the fridge." I did what she said and scanned the freezer to eventually only find a bag of peas.

"Ahhhhh." I moaned as my knuckle started to feel better.

"Keep that on there for about fifteen minutes until the swelling goes down a little. After that, I will wrap it. Now, what to do with that lip…" She contemplated. She ended up deciding to just give me a bare ice cube to put on it.

"Thanks Em."

"Welcome dear. What happened anyway?" I explained myself fully with the ice cube still on my lip. Then the strangest thing happened. Emily, the sweet, caring Emily, got…mad. She started to say something colorful but she stopped herself.

Fifteen minutes later when the ice cube was completely melted and the swelling on my hand went down, she wrapped my hand in an ace-bandage and told me to take it easy.

"Where's Jake?" I said rubbing my sore hand while walking back into the living room.

"He's out running. By the way, what happened?"

"Ugh! All I'm going to say is that Jared and Embry owe you and Lilly ten bucks."

"Alright! Pay up suckers!" The guys rolled their eyes and dug out their wallets.

I smiled a small smile and went back into the back room to lie down.

I tried to stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks but it was useless. Staining my pillow was now black mascara and eyeliner. I can't believe that I let that…thing get to me. Am I really easy? I only ever had sex with Jake and it was only a couple times. I never even told her about that stuff anyway. But at least now I know why people who stared and whisper among themselves and why none of my friends will talk to me anymore. It's all because of that skank spreading rumors. I need to talk to Jake. I wiped away my tears and walked outside into the cold winter air.

"Jake!" I called.

"Jacob!"

I stepped inside and thought: _One more just for good luck_. I stuck my head out the door and yelled again.

"Jacob!"

"That should do it." I said to myself before I went back inside. I stood by the window and wondered if he even heard me.

"Where is that big pile of fluff when I needed him?" I mumbled while more tears rolled down my cheeks. Out of nowhere something russet flashed by in the trees. I grabbed my coat and ran back outside.

"Hey kid." He said smiling while he nonchalantly walked to me through the foot of snow in just a pair of sweatpants. He picked me up and held me in his arms.

"Care to explain?" He said rubbing my hand.

"Do I have to?" I whined. He quirked an eyebrow and looked me in the eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!" I pouted and told him what happened, including what she said to me and excluding the main reason we even started to fight, which was Dan.

"You do know that you aren't like what she said, right?"

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend. You would be the one getting the better end of the stick if you know what I mean."

"Now _that's_ bullshit. You know I don't think that way at all." He said seriously looking me in the eyes. I sighed in defeat.

"I know."

"Good." He said triumphantly.

"Anyway, now I'm suspended for the rest of the week and I can't return back to school until winter break is over."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Well, I'll get mounds of work that will take me forever to do plus, you are always gone so I wouldn't get to see you anyway so there's really no reason to be happy about it." I nestled my head on his shoulder and hugged him tighter.

"You're going to hate me." He said sadly.

"You have to go again, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I only came back to see if you were okay. I'll be back later on tonight. In the meantime, don't get in a fight with anyone else, okay?"

"I can't promise that." He leaned in for a kiss but I pushed him away.

"What? Are you mad at me? I said I was sorry."

"It's not that, it's just…my lip." I said embarrassed.

"What about it?"

"Come on. How could you not see it?" A grin graced his perfect lips while he chuckled.

"You mean this?" He shifted my body into one arm and cupped my face with his hand. Then his warm thumb rubbed the wound carefully. He moved his thumb and leaned in to place a light kiss on the gash.

"Do you think that I honestly care about that?" Jake said pulling away. His warm lips collided with mine as he set me down on the cold ground again. He kissed my forehead and jogged back into the forest.

"Jerk…"

"Love you too!" I heard boom from deep inside the trees. I giggled and ran back inside.

* * *

Emily decided to make home-made soup. I was extremely happy to eat some, until I tried. I couldn't get even get a spoon full because my hand was wrapped so tightly plus, my lip hurt so bad that the spoon would just end up making hurt even more.

"Ah, I do love watching the handicapped." Paul said. I chucked a bread roll at his head and it bounced off and into his soup, splashing it all over him.

"Why you little…"

"Paul." Sam simply said. I looked at Paul and stuck out my tongue at him when Sam wasn't looking. He glared at me until he decided to fish out the roll and eat his dinner.

"Sorry Maggs. I'll make you a sandwich." Emily pushed her chair back and started to stand up.

"Don't worry about it Em, I'll find something." She smiled and sat back down to finish her meal. I spastically made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and ate it in the kitchen so no one could comment.

"I'm going to go to home now." I said walking into the living room. When I got there, I noticed that Jake was plopped down on the couch, drooling a little and snoring loudly.

"Isn't he just adorable?" I cooed.

"Please, I just ate my dinner." Lil complained from Embry's lap.

"And I'm not adorable. I'm a sexy man-beast." He moaned in his sleep.

"Even when he's sleeping he's still conceited." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"Maggs, you know that you can't go." Seth said. Damn. I was so close...I even had one foot out the door.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked putting my bag in the corner.

"It's in the back room like always." Kim said looking up from her book.

"Oh joy." I grabbed my toiletries and took a nice long, warm shower and went into the back room. In the middle of me getting dressed, my song came on. Since no one was sleeping, I could turn it up. (She Wolf- Shakira)

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

Now, I didn't notice it but the door slowly crept open while I danced like Shakira and shook my hips expertly in only a pair of black boy shorts and a tight black spaghetti strapped undershirt.

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_  
_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_  
_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open_  
_My body's craving, so feed the hungry_

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_  
_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_  
_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_  
_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover_  
_And tell you all about it_

_There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_  
_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey_  
_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_  
_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_  
_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

_To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar_  
_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_  
_Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_  
_But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_  
_Open up and set her free_  
_There's a she wolf in your closet_  
_Let it out so it can breathe_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
_There's a she wolf in disguise_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_  
_Let it out so it can breathe_

"Encore, encore!" I heard a voice say with wolf-whistles in the background.

I spun around to meet eyes with Paul, Quil and Brady.

"You perverts!" I screeched while I attempted to pull down my shirt to cover myself, but I only made matters worse by making my cleavage more visible.

"Get out!" I shrieked at them again.

"Not before we…" Brady got a camera out and before I could stop him, the light flashed.

"I'm going to kill you!" I lunged at them and wrapped my arms around Brady and pulled myself up.

"Boobies!" Brady exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself higher. The camera was only an inch away from my fingers when Paul grabbed it out of his hands. I jumped out of Brady's arms and latched onto Paul.

"Rape!" He shrieked.

"Get your boobs out of my face. I have a girlfriend, you know." He said while laughing. Girlfriend…I can't believe I forgot. I have a boyfriend who is in the other room. I made it so that my shirt was raised a little, revealing my torso then I draped myself over Paul's shoulder.

"You're screwed perv."

"Wha…" He began.

"Jacob! Help me!" I whined.

"Shit!" Within seconds my knight in khaki shorts appeared.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said. His hands were clenched into a fist by his sides while his body shook.

"I was getting ready to go to bed and they peeped in and took pictures!" I said innocently. To top it off, I pretended to start to cry and to my surprise, tears actually fell from my eyes and onto the wood floor.

"You have five seconds to put her down." He said snarling. Within just two seconds, I was safely placed on the floor. I fixed my shirt and looked up at Jake.

"You guys are going to get it, just you wait." He growled. They all ran off with their tails in between their legs.

"My hero!" I said in a western accent as I ran to him. I jumped up and into his arms and placed a nice long kiss on his wonderfully warm lips. He tried to hold back a smile because he was trying to look all intimidating, but he epically failed.

"By the way Pup, you owe me big time for today." Lil suddenly declared with a cupcake in her hand. Embry was close behind her, literately begging for it. She just rolled her eyes and threw the cupcake of her shoulder and he caught it without any trouble.

"I love you so much!" He basically swallowed it whole.

"Eww." Jake said. I lightly whacked his chest with my injured hand and immediately felt pain. He quickly grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"First of all, you must address me as Master and second of all, you must be my slave for the rest of the week."

"Kinky." Paul said licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Shut it." Jake and Quil said in unison. Lil and I both started to laugh and kissed our men on the cheeks.

"How could I serve you, Master for I, only a humble servant, am eager to please you?" I said bowing.

"Even kinkier. Can I get the camera?" Paul added. Jake let go of me for a second and slapped the back of Paul's head.

"Okay, okay. I swear, you are going to give me brain damage one day." He complained.

"That…nah, it's too easy." I started and everyone immediately knew what I was going to say because they were thinking it themselves. A mischievous smile grew on Lilly's face when she figured out what she wanted me to do.

"For starters, there's going to be another heat wave tomorrow and my car has been looking really gross lately."

"You can't be serious. I'll freeze!"

"Like I said," She looked at Jake, then Quil, then back at me. "Heat wave."


	9. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: So by now you should already know that I do not own anybody or any place from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy!**

**Anyway, this chapter's going to be a little long so get ready!**

**Chapter 9**

"I'm going to go deal with the dogs now. Don't kill each other." Jake kissed the top of my head and went outside.

"Geez Jake! It was only…Ow!" I heard one of the guys yell.

"Ow! Will you stop kicking me?" Another voice yelled.

"You can't run away from me!" Jake screamed. Five seconds later I heard multiple tearing of clothing followed by a few growls.

"I just bought those!" I whined.

"Back to our discussion. Tomorrow at eight o' clock sharp I will wake your lazy bum up and you will clean my car without complaint. Understood?"

"Can't we do it later in the day when it's warmer?"

"At nine I have to drive to your school to pick up the rest of your work for the week so I want it done before then and what is this '_we'_ you speak of? _You_ will be the one scrubbing the grossness that is mud and salt of my precious baby. And what did I say about complaining?"

"But…"

"No buts. Now, I suggest you go to bed. You have to get up early tomorrow to pay off your debts." She ordered.

"Not until Jake gets back. I have a feeling I'm going to have to clean up some sort of bloody mess."

"…Fine."

About five minutes later, the boys walked in the door in single file.

"Jake!" I gasped.

The boys' faces were covered in dried blood and they were bruised and cut in many different places. I ran to the kitchen and got a couple of wet rags for them to clean off the blood.

"Gah, Maggie. Put some damn clothes on." Embry said walking past the guys and towards Lilly.

"Yeah, you're turning me on." Paul said licking his lips.

"Dog!" I screeched before running back into my room. (I sleep here enough so I declare this room mine and no one else's…except for Jake…he can stay in here anytime he wants.) I threw on the pajama pants that I got from my middle school graduation. I'm surprised they even fit me still. They are green, white and black plaid on my left leg it has the class in white bold letters.

"Better?" I asked holding my arms out while walking back to the group.

"Better." The all said in unison.

"Whatever." I scoffed. I scanned the room and a very important piece of my property was missing.

"Where did Jake go?" I asked. Then I noticed that Paul was gone too.

"Never mind." I said plopping down onto the couch.

"He will never learn." I added resting my head on Seth's shoulder.

"He just likes to mess with you, but mostly Jake."

"Figured that much." Ten minutes later and they still weren't back.

"I am going to get really pissed if he keeps wasting all his energy on beating the crap out of Paul and the guys."

"What do you want him to waste his energy on? You? Now isn't that a little selfish?" Lil said.

"Shut it." I scoffed.

Five more minutes passed and I've had enough. I opened the door and yelled.

"Jacob William Black, if you aren't in here in ten seconds you will be making yourself comfortable OUTSIDE." I slammed the door shut and paced.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh? He's only out there because of you." Lil said.

"I know but I don't want him to _kill_ Paul!" I threw my arms in the air and went to bed.

I looked at a clock on the end table next to the bed.

_10:54_

I closed my eyes for what seemed like five minutes and when I opened my eyes, I looked at the clock again.

_1:25_

I didn't feel a hot presence sleeping next to me so I presume he got the message.

_3:38_

The door creaked as someone tried to close it quietly.

"Jake?" I asked opening my eyes a little.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just need to get dressed and I'll go to bed on the couch."

"Dressed?" I reached behind me and turned on the lamp. My eyes widened when I got a better view of my man.

"Oh…" Jacob was standing by the dresser with only a white towel wrapped around his hips. Drops of water slowly ran down his upper torso, making their way over his awesome muscles.

"Like what you see?" He said noticing that I was staring. I cocky grin spread across his lips.

"Mayyyybe. You know that you aren't really going to sleep on the couch right?" I said sitting up.

"Well, I can't sleep outside because Emily won't let me so the next best thing would be the couch." He said matter-of-factly.

"You heard me, huh?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah." The towel dropped to the floor and I tried my best to keep my eyes locked with his.

"J-Just come to bed o-okay?" I stuttered. I have seen that boy naked many times but every time I do, my face turns bright red and it gets hard to breathe.

"With or without pants?" He mused.

"You want to sleep on the couch because that can easily be arranged."

"Alright." He slipped on a pair of boxers and got in bed next to me. After he wrapped his arm around my waist, I interlocked our fingers.

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"I can't tell you…Sam's orders." He thinks that will work on me this time, he is sadly mistaken.

"Liar..." I scoffed.

"Fine. They came back again."

"They?"

"Shit…"

"Jacob."

"George…created…more. He brought them with him this time but when I was out with Paul, we sensed them and called the others. That's why I just got in."

"How…many?" I gulped.

"I think it was between ten or fifteen."

"All those innocent people…it's my fault that their lives were taken from them." I took my hand back to cover my eyes when the tears started to fall.

"Hey, don't think like that." He cupped my cheek and pulled me to look at him.

"It's all my fault Jake and you know it!" I sobbed.

"No it's not. End of story. Come here." I rested my head on his bare chest and he wiped away the tears sweetly.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said yawning.

"Goodnight sleepy."

"Night."

* * *

"I'm not going out there." I protested.

"You agreed to it and you owe me. It just wouldn't be fair if you didn't."

"Jake! I'm going to get sick and Christmas in only two days!" I whined.

"You owe her." Jake simply said.

"What about my hand and the booboo on my lip?" I pouted and bated my eyelashes at him.

"Once again," He kissed the gash on my lip. "you owe her."

"Traitor. You just want to see me half naked." I narrowed my eyes.

"Possibly." He mused.

"Sam, is there any way he could be on patrol today?" I asked turning towards Sam.

"He made his rounds already." He said grinning.

"I hate all of you." I said pointing to everyone.

"We love you too!" The pack rushed over to me and crushed me in a sweltering group hug.

"Off!" I said pushing them off of me like they were overly-excited dogs.

"Tick tock Pup. Time's awastin'." Lil said pointing at the invisible watch on her wrist. I glared at all of them and ran back into my room to get changed.

I put my hair in wavy pigtails which were lying on each shoulder and did my make-up. I wore on a deep purple bikini with black polka dots and a pair of black Daisy Duke's over the bottoms. I accessorized with a simple black gem dangling from my belly button. I wore a pair of black flip flops on my feet too.

"Don't you look cute?" Lil said pinching my cheeks. I slapped her hands away from my face and glared at her.

"Where are the cleaning supplies?" I spat.

"Be nice or else I will extend your sentence." She wiggled her finger in my face.

"Get your finger away from me before I bite it off." I growled.

"Be nice." She repeated as she wiggled her finger again, only this time it was a half an inch away from my face.

"You think I was kidding?" She just laughed and placed her finger on my lower lip. I smiled sweetly until I snapped at her.

"Owowowow! Get off!" She shrieked with her finger between my teeth. I bit down a little harder.

"What…what is this…I…I'm BLEEDING!" She squeaked as a crimson liquid ran down her finger and into my mouth.

"Why are you bleeding?" Embry said running through the door and to his girlfriend. I released and spit the blood out of my mouth into a napkin.

"She bit me!" She whined.

"Jake, control your bitch!" Embry called out the door.

"You said what now?" Lilly and I screamed at him in unison. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"Weren't you…I thought…"

"Embry." We snarled. I looked over at Lilly and her eyes were completely black which meant she was past pissed.

"N-never mind" He ran out the door and phased into a scared little puppy before we could attack him. I counted to ten and tried to forget that he just called me a bitch and turned to Lil.

"Let me get you a band-aid, _then_ I will wash your car." I took her hand and dragged her to the kitchen. After cleaning the wound and bandaging it, I grabbed the cleaning supplies and she followed me outside.

"It seems you were right about the heat wave." I said putting my sunglasses on. It must be like seventy-degrees. I mean, that's not necessarily bikini weather but its better then freezing my ass off in twenty-degrees of cold winter. (It's the warmest winter Forks has ever seen.)

"Of course I was! I'm always right. Now shut yer trap and get to work!" She ordered.

"Yes Master!" I hosed the car down when I nearly face palmed.

"Really?" I asked turning around to question my sister's choice in music.

"I had to!" She said laughing. I rolled my eyes and continued to clean the car. (Dirrty-Christina Aguilera)

_Oh, I'm overdue, give me some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues, in the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

_DJ's spinning, show your hands_  
_Let's get dirrty, that's my jam_  
_I need that, uh, to get me off_  
_Sweat until my clothes come off_

_"Dance slave!" She exclaimed as she joined me in cleaning._

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping_  
_Still jumping, six in the morning_  
_Table dancing, glasses are mashing_  
_No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up, can you feel it?_  
_About to erupt, gonna get my girls_  
_Get your boys_  
_Gonna make some noise_

I danced with my sister and an evil thought came to mind. I sprayed my sister with the water and quickly looked away and whistled nonchalantly.

"You little…" She snarled. She threw the soapy sponge in her hand at my head. Grossness and soap with a dash of mud dripped of the side my left cheek.

"You slutfacewhorebag!" I screeched as I ran to her.

We started to wrestle. We whipped disgusting sponges at each other and beat each other with scrubby brushes. It started to get dirty really quickly and we were pulling each other's hair, biting, kicking, and punching.

_Wanna get rowdy_  
_Gonna get a little unruly_  
_Get it fired up in a hurry_  
_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_  
_Sweat dripping over my body_  
_Dancing gettin' just a little naughty_  
_Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival_

"Girls!" Emily scolded.

Scorching hot arms pulled me off my sister and held me back. I clawed at the arms and tried to wiggle free.

"SHE STARTED IT!" We said in unison.

"DID NOT!" We spoke in unison again.

"STOP THAT!"

"QUIET!" Emily yelled walking towards us.

"Sorry Em…" We said.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Clean up and get inside." She threw us towels and stalked off back into the house. I hate it when she's mad at me. It makes me feel bad.

"Let…me…go!" It was like trying to move a brick wall. Useless.

"Not until you calm down." The husky voice said.

"I am calm!"

"Bullshit! Damn, you are a feisty one aren't you?"

"Shut it Jake. Ow!" Soap dripped down from my head and got in my eyes.

"I'll finish the car. Go inside and let Em look at your eye." He released me. His voice was shaky, uneven. Something was up but I'm sure he'll tell me later. I ran inside, but not before slipping and falling on my ass and scrapping the back of my leg.

"Damn it." I moaned rubbing my sore butt.

"Emily! I got soap in my eye and I scrapped my leg after falling on my butt!" I cried.

"Will you stop getting hurt? I'm starting to run out of band-aids and Neosporin." She complained. I smiled and I guess all was forgiven.

* * *

**Christmas Eve…**

"Please!"

"No."

"Please please please please pleasssseee!"

"No."

_***Ten minutes ago***_

"Good morning!" I said to a half awake Jake after swallowing a spoonful of Coco Puffs.

"Sure, sure." He said scratching his head and yawning.

"Do you know where my phone is? I put it on the table last night and it's not there anymore." Jake's eyes widened and he woke up almost immediately.

"Don't get mad but your mom text you last night asking if you want to go to her house tonight for a family party and I responded yes…"

"YOU WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? YOU _AGREED_ TO SECURING MY DAMNATION IN HELL _AND_ YOU READ MY TEXT? IS THERE NO PRIVACY LEFT IN THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WORLD?"

"God, you're so dramatic in the morning." Lilly said sleepily rubbing her eyes, which was followed by a yawn. (And I thought I looked like Medusa. Her hair had taken up a life all its own.)

"I texted her from your cell phone. I told her that we'll be there too. I'll make sure she's on her best behavior." She added. "Oh and the random number in your contacts is a…friend that I need to call later. I couldn't find my phone and yours was closer to me so I put it in there. Delete it and you die." She added I was dumbfounded.

"I am officially hiding my phone from you people." I pouted.

"What's so wrong with your family?" Jake asked as he sat down.

"Have you met _them_? I mean, I love them to death but sometimes it's just too much."

"Oh…You haven't really been going home lately so I thought it was a good idea, sorry."

"Good point. You are going to LOVE my family."

"Wha-what? I didn't say I was going."

"Yeah, well I did. You got me into this mess so I'm bringing you down with me."

"I am not going. This is supposed to be family time." I walked over to him and uncrossed my arms.

* * *

_***Present***_

"Please!" I begged.

"No and that is final!" Jake declared. No it's not. I sat down onto his lap and faced him. Pulling his head closer, I leaned in but I didn't kiss him. My lips lingered centimeters from him, taunting him.

"Now, why would you let me suffer? Don't you love me anymore?" I whispered.

"No…it's just…I…I mean…you should…" His face was bright pink as his mind scrambled to find the right words. It's time to kick it up a notch. I pulled my torso to his and made our lips lightly touch, not kiss, but they were close enough to make contact. I felt him slowly give in.

"I should what? Tell me, what do you think I should do?" I asked seductively.

"I…I surrender. We'll leave…at noon but we have to be back at eleven. You have to teach me how to do that." He said gulping.

"I could, but then I'd have to kill you." I said getting off his lap, but not before I could steal a kiss from him. He pulled me back and I sat on his lap once more and we started to deepen the kiss.

"Maggie, stop being a little whore and get off of Jake. It's too damn early for that much PDA." Lil complained.

"You say that until Embry walks in." I scoffed. She whacked the back of my head as she walked over to the couch.

"Hey! Meanie!" I pouted.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked cuddling with Jake.

"Eleven…forty. I'll call mom and tell her that we'll be late?" Lil said.

"Good idea!" I jumped off of Jake's lap and ran to the bathroom to shower.

"Hurry up! I need to get ready too!" Lilly furiously knocked on the door.

"I'm almost done!" I fixed my towel and sprayed the last bit of hairspray on my head to keep my hair in place. My hair was dried and curled lightly and put up into a low messy elegant bun. I let my bags and some loose curls hang down to frame my face.

"I could feel the ozone layer depleting from here!" she called from outside the door.

"Suck it!"

"You wish!"

I opened the door and tip-toed by her to my room where I would get dressed and do my make-up.

"Finally! Did you leave me any hot water?"

"Nope!" I said with a smile as I shut the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror and decided what I was going to do with my face. I put on some light tan eye shadow that matched my skin color but had a little shine. Before I put any mascara or eyeliner on I curled my eyelashes a little to make them prettier. Then I outlined my eyes with my favorite black liner and volumizing mascara. Instead of just my regular clear gloss, I painted my lips with red lipstick, then some gloss to seal it and make my lips shinny.

When I was done, I thought:_ What to wear, what to wear _while I searched through the wardrobe. I smiled when I found the dress. It was a cute short red pleated dress with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. It has something that I think is called an empire cut that is decorated with silver beads and sequins.

I took out my boring cartilage earring and put in a small faux diamond in instead. Dangling from my ears were silver chandelier earrings with faux diamond accents.

"Where are my shoes?" I grumbled angrily while I sifted through the pile in the closet.

"Ah, here they are." I said happily. I yanked my silver platform peep toe pumps out from the bottom of the pile and slipped them on. I immediately felt taller.

"Ah!" I said nearly walking into the bed. I fixed myself looking in the mirror, realizing that this dress does wonders for my two favorite girls, and left the room.

"Woah!" Everyone ooo'd and ah'd when I stepped into their view.

"Just wait until Jake gets a look at you!" Lilly said slipping on a pair of black pumps that matched her tight black dress with that ended right above her knee. Her hair was straightened and ending at her lower back and her make-up was done, by Kim and Emily no doubt.

"I guess that means I look good, right?" I asked grabbing my jacket.

"You look stunning." Said a familiar voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Jake standing in the bathroom doorway. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a plain white tee-shirt and his black work boots were tucked behind his jeans. A glimmer of sorrow glistened in his eyes and on his face before he shook his head and a smile appeared.

"Now, how do I look?" Jake did a series of poses while I looked him up and down.

"Hmm…" I contemplated.

"Come on, don't be shy. You know I'm hot." He smiled.

"You are so conceited!"

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Sure, sure. Can we go now oh Godly one?"

"Godly? I think I like that."

"Shut it. Let's go."

* * *

"Maggie!" My mom exclaimed when I walked in the door of my Uncle Charlie's house.

"Hi Mom!" I hugged her tightly.

"God, I barely see you anymore! You need to come home more often." She kissed my cheek.

"Are they here yet?" I said seriously. Before she could answer, my cousins came running down the stairs.

"Slaggy Maggie!" Damn it!

"Hey Ricky!" I said being smothered by my cousin. He's one of the five of my aunt's kids. Only a year younger than me and yet he acts like he's way older. He's tall, has blonde hair and light green eyes. He's also very muscular for his age, but not as beefy as the guys from the pack.

"I thought my nickname was Haggy Maggie?"

"Do you know what slaggy means?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen yourself lately?" I punched his shoulder and was happy to realize that my hand wouldn't hurt from it later.

"Ow. Hey, did you watch that special on robots that I told you to?" He asked excitedly.

"It was so cool…and confusing. Care to explain?" Ricky is the only nerd I know that has a black belt. I guess that makes him a super nerd.

"Maggie!" Molly said running to me and crashing into my legs and interrupting her older brother from confusing me.

"Woah. Hey there baby girl." Molly is the youngest of my aunt's brood. She's only three and looks a lot like Ricky except that she has these mesmerizing blue eyes that can look into your soul. Her blonde hair was straight but it curled at the bottom. She was wearing a cute little Mrs. Claus outfit with white stockings and black shoes.

"Is that Margaret I hear?" A snooty voice said. My other aunt apparently decided to bring her brat with her. (Poor Uncle Charlie. He had to grow up with three sisters.)

"Hi Adrian." Tan, awesome body, luscious brown hair, gorgeous, flexible, Adrian's basically the girl every boy has wet dreams about. Tonight she was wearing a tight little dress that would have shown her pretty little underwear if she bent over.

"Who is tall, dark and yummy over there?" She said looking past my shoulder. Jake was giving her his famous grins.

"That's my boyfriend Jacob."

"He won't be for long." She said to herself pushing by me and pressing herself up against my idiot of a boyfriend. I looked at Jake and glared at him.

"What?" he mouthed to me, obviously not noticing my older cousin basically forcing herself on him.

"Babe, why don't you go play with the kids while I talk to my cousin?" I said innocently.

"I don't really want…" If I glared at him any harder, there would be holes burning into his head.

"Where are those crazy kids?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and pretended to go look for them.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Whatever do you mean?" She said trying to look innocent.

"Stay away from Jake." I said stepping closer to her.

"Afraid of a little competition are we?" She said getting in my face.

"Just keep your hands of my man. Understand?" I said getting even closer.

"Uh…Maggie…help." I looked past Slutface's shoulder and I almost died of laughter. My other little cousins were using Jake as a human jungle gym.

"Hmm. Let me think about that." I pretended to ponder.

"Maggie."

"Alright, alright. Jack, the Wii is set up in my room. I did get a hug yet from my dear Jenny. It seems that she no longer loves me." I pouted. Jack (looks like a skinnier, older/boy version of Molly.) jumped off of Jake the second he heard the word 'Wii' and Jenny came running to me.

"Thanks." He said.

"Whatever." I scoffed.

"Did you hear about Zac Efron's new movie?" Her big green eyes look up at me.

"Of course I did. I heard he looks absolutely dreamy and he's shirtless half the movie. You, me, the movies, you in?" She's basically my mini-me, even though she's twelve. She likes the same things, does the same things, and has the same attitude that's just multiplied by five in the girly and bitchy areas.

"Most def! When?"

"I don't know baby girl. I'll call you when I figure it out. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Who's that guy that Adrian's flirting with?"

"Is he tall, dark and yummy?"

"He is!" She exclaimed.

"That's my boyfriend Jacob."

"Ooo. Drama. I love it."

"Jake!" I called with my arms crossed, not turning back to look at him. He was behind me in a matter of seconds but I was too mad to acknowledge his presence.

"Dance with me." He whispered in my ear after a few moments of silence.

"Since when do you dance?" I asked.

"Since I was dancing with you." His kissed my cheek and turned me around to look at him.

Jake slid his hands around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulder. (Baby It's Cold Outside-Lady Antebellum)

_I really can't stay  
Baby, it's cold outside  
I've got to go 'way  
Baby, it's cold out outside  
This evening has been  
Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice  
I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry_  
_Beautiful what's your hurry_  
_And father will be pacing the floor_  
_Just listen to that fireplace roar_  
_Now really I'd better scurry_  
_Sweetheart, what's your hurry_  
_Well, maybe just a half a drink more_  
_Why don't you put some records on while I pour_

_And the neighbors might think  
Baby It's bad out there  
Say what's in this drink?  
No cabs to be had out there  
I wish i knew how  
Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break the spell  
I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no sir_  
_Mind if I move in closer?_  
_At least I'm gonna say that i tried_  
_What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?_  
_I really can't stay_  
_Baby don't hold out_  
_Oh but it's cold outside_  
_Oh but it's cold outside_

"Are you made at me?" Jake asked. I sighed and looked away. He made me look back at him by softly cupping my chin and turning my head.

"No, I'm okay." He pulled me closer and kissed me in front of all my family members.

"Liar." He grinned.

_I simply must go_  
_Baby It's cold outside_  
_The answer is no_  
_But baby it's cold out outside_  
_This welcome has been_  
_So lucky that you dropped in_  
_So nice and warm_  
_Look out that window at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious_  
_Gosh your lips look delicious_  
_My brother will be there at the door_  
_Waves upon a tropical Shore_  
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_  
_Oh, Baby you're so delicious_  
_Maybe just one little kiss more_  
_Never such a blizzard before_

_Oh I've got to go home_  
_You'll freeze to the bone out there_  
_Hey, lend me your coat_  
_It's up to your knees out there_  
_You've really been grand_  
_I thrill when you touch my hand_  
_But don't you see_  
_How can you do this thing to me_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_  
_Think of my lifelong sorrow_  
_At least there will be plenty implied_  
_If you caught pneumonia and died_  
_I really can't stay_  
_Get over that old out_  
_Oh but it's cold outside_  
_Oh but it's cold outside_

_It is kind of chilly_  
_Just stay right here, Baby_  
_You ain't gotta be nowhere_

_Alright, you win Ha ha ha_

He kissed my forehead and held me in his arms.

"She's really pretty." I said looking up at him.

"Why are you talking in third person?" He grinned.

"I'm serious Jake." His smile faded.

"Maggie. I see you and only you. She's okay but she could never compare." He said with only truth in his words.

"You say that now Jake, but all she has to do is…" I was cut off by his warm lips colliding with mine.

"I hate it when you do that. It's so unfair." I said breathless. He smiled my favorite Jacob smile. It's kind of weird though. Jake and I never act like this. Sure we were usually all lovey-dovey, but not this much. Something's wrong.

"Time for presents!" My mom announced.

"Presents? Isn't Christmas tomorrow though?" Jake asked.

"It's a family tradition. We all get together and exchange gifts. Usually there are less of us and we usually go to my Aunt's house but because my mom moved us back, the family got together here."

"Makes sense."

"Hey Ma', where's Uncle Charlie?" I asked.

"He's getting his Santa on." My mom whispered to me.

"Oh…" Jake took my hand and led me to the couch. He sat down and I on his lap. I love watching the looks on my family's faces when they opened the presents. That was the only present I needed.

"Look Maggie! I got a Belle doll!" Molly said waving the Disney princess around.

"Awesome!"

"Want to pway with me?"

"Not now baby."

"Please! I will love you forever!" Her eyes widened and her little bottom lip quivered.

"Fine."

"Yay! Okay, I will be Belle and you could be the Beast." She said jumping up to go get her Beast doll.

"Belle?" Jake asked.

"She's a Disney princess. Moll's obsessed with them." He smiled and rolled his eyes. _  
_

"Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas!" A loud voice burst through the door halting Belle and Beast's wedding, which the other Disney princess's and their men attended to of course. One look towards the figure standing in red in the doorway and Jake exploded into laughter.

Uncle Charlie was dressed in a Santa Claus costume with a fake white beard and everything. Even though most of us know who it is, it's still tradition. He would give out tiny presents to all the kids and then left so he could 'visit all the other boys and girls in the world.' Uncle Charlie would then sneak back into the party and we would show him what great gifts we got from Santa. He called everyone's name from Ricky to Molly then he called me.

"Margaret. Is there a Margaret in here?"

"Right here." I said smiling.

"Well doesn't someone look pretty?"

"Thank you Santa." I kissed his 'rosy' cheek and smiled for my mom to take a picture. I sat back down on Jake's lap and opened the tiny box. Inside were four little chocolates.

"Ooo" Jake said snatching one before I could slap his hand away.

"Hey!" I whined.

"Oh, did you want that one?" He asked sarcastically.

"Duh! That one is my favorite flavor and you know that!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Come here and get a taste then." He pulled me into yet another kiss in front of my family, causing Ricky and Vincent to gag. I pulled away.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said looking around the room and then back to me.

"You are an evil man Jacob Black. An eeeeeevilll man."

"But I'm _your_ man so it's acceptable to be evil." He declared.

"Sure, sure." I quoted him.

"Maggie, your Uncle and I have something for you." My mom handed me another small box and I half expected more chocolate that my evil man would probably steal. But I was wrong. I unwrapped the box and my jaw dropped.

"Oh…my…god." Staring back at me was a shinny credit card practically screaming 'Use me!'

"Shh…" My mom motioned.

"What did you get…whoa." Jake said as his eyes widened. I started to fake cry and held the card close to my chest.

"What? Don't you like it?" My mom said sadly.

"No…it's just…this card…it's going to be so…so…ABUSED!" I pretended to feel for the plastic card.

"I thought you were the stingy one." Charlie said sneaking back into the crowd of people. I stuck my tongue out at him and put my new baby safely into my wallet.

"We thought you would be coming too so we got you a little something." My mom said handing a box to Jake. He opened the box and his face lit up. On a piece of paper was the name of the old car my mom had promised to get fixed for me since I was thirteen.

"You don't need to give me this, really." He said calmer.

"What am I going to do with that piece of junk anyway? It hasn't worked since Maggs was in elementary school."

"Thank you so much."

"I'm guessing my credit card will help out with the new parts and such?" I asked my mom. Charlie's face was pained for a quick second before he nodded his head grimly.

"That was the plan." He managed to choke out as my mom rubbed his back.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was eleven o'clock and Jake and I had to go. I hugged my drunken relatives and kissed my cousins on the cheek before I put my coat on and walked out into the winter wonderland that was Forks.

I yawned and shivered while getting into the car.

"You can't be tired already." Jake complained as he pulled away from my house.

"I'm not. I'm just…comfortable." I scooted over and snuggled with him while he drove.

"You miss them, right?" He said with his eyes on the road.

"Who?"

"Charlie and your mom."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I miss seeing my mom fighting with Charlie over the coffee in the morning, I miss battling my sister for the DVD player and I miss just having them around." I admitted softly.

"You could always go back. I mean, I could guard you while you were sleeping. That was the original plan anyway." He said sadly.

"But that would mean that I would never see you because you'd need to sleep when I'm awake."

"But they're your family Margaret. You need to see them." He said my full name…he never says my full name.

"You and the pack are my family too." I looked up at him.

"Charlie and your mom are your _blood_ family. They have a greater connection with you."

"First of all, if 'blood connection' mattered, you're only family around here would be your dad. Second of all, I am your imprintee Jacob, which entails one freaking strong bond. Why are you pushing this?"

"Because it's what's right." He said bluntly.

"Since when was it not right to be with you?" I pulled myself away from him.

"What did Sam say?" I asked angrily.

"What makes you think it's Sam?" His eyes never left the road.

"Well, Emily wouldn't make me leave and no one else has problem with me there."

"It's just…I…I think we should spend some time…apart." He said bluntly. I could tell that he was lying by the way his voice broke at the end but I didn't care. I just can't believe he just said that to me.

"I think its best we spend time away from each other. Just for a little while…"

"For who Jacob? Remember last time we were apart?" Tears threatened to fall but I swallowed them back and tried to be strong.

For a minute he was quite but then he stopped the car to look at me. When his eyes met mine, my heart broke into tiny little pieces and a warm liquid ran down my cheeks.

"We will still see each other so the pain won't be that bad. You just won't be able to see me in my human form." He said reaching up to wipe away my tears but I pushed him away. Right now, there was nothing human about him.

"Just drive me home Jacob." I ordered. He started the car again and turned around.

"This isn't the way I wanted this to happen." He mumbled as he pulled up to the front of my house.

"Well this is how it is Jacob." I spat stepping out of the car.

"I love you." He said stopping me in my tracks. For the first time in my life, I slammed the door in his face and didn't respond. But how could I when my heart was just shattered by the very one who professed his love for me?


	10. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: So by now you should already know that I do not own anybody or any place from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

To say the very least, I hate break-ups. Let's back track…

**When I walked in the door…**

My remaining conscious family just stared as I stalked past them. The tears made it hard to see but I almost instinctively was able to get to the stairs without any trouble.

"What happened?" Charlie asked chasing after me and into my room.

"Jacob b-broke up with me!" I screamed at him with my back to my wall. I broke out into a full sob as I slid down to the floor, repeating the words over and over in my head. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my damp face into my dress to keep myself from falling apart. Charlie didn't say a word to me but he sat down and held me in his arms.

"It's going to be alright Maggs. I know it will be." He tried to comfort me. No it wasn't. Nothing would ever be the same.

Charlie moved me to my bed and held me until the tears stopped. Then he kissed my forehead and slowly got up and left my room.

* * *

The next morning, well, I tried to get up a few times but my body didn't allow it. I completely shut down. I turned into Bella. No, I won't allow this. I got up and shuffled into the bathroom.

My reflection in the mirror showed a broken girl with black river's staining her peach cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy, as was the rest of her face. But her eyes had lost their color. They were almost completely grey.

"Pathetic." I said to the image in the mirror. I turned the water on in the shower and let my dress drop to my feet. The cold water pounded on my throbbing face and body soothingly. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my body and looked in the mirror again. The black rivers had disappeared and my face was no longer red and swollen but my eyes were still grey.

"Better." I said cruelly to myself. I left my dress lying on the floor and took my undergarments back into my room.

A chill brushed up against my wet body when I closed the door. I turned towards the suspect. My window was open wide and the winter air drifted into my room. Without hesitation I stomped over to my window and slammed it shut. I then locked it and closed the curtains. No one is coming in my room today or any other day for that matter.

I dried myself off and got changed into a new pair of clothes. Instead of just a towel, I was wearing an over-sized dark blue cotton jersey t-shirt with a pair of black leggings and black over the knee suede boots with a three inch heel. I replaced my chandelier earrings for black hoops and I added a black necklace with various beads. I put on some heavy eyeliner and mascara with some lips my hair up in a messy bun then grabbed my black trench coat and purse and left the house.

* * *

I don't think my mom will mind if I borrow her car. I unlocked the doors and got in. It took a few minutes for the car to warm up and I was out of there. It skidded against the cool ice and slush that rested on the concrete of the road but I could manage. Between skidding on the road I turned on the radio to drown out the silence. I sang along as a song too perfect blasted through the ancient speakers of my mom's car. (My Happy Ending- Avril Lavinge)

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_  
_It's not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something You said?_  
_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_I know what they say_  
_They tell you I'm difficult_  
_But so are they_  
_But they don't know me_  
_Do they even know you?_  
_All the things you hide from me_  
_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
_Thanks for acting like you cared_  
_And making me feel like I was the only one_  
_It's nice to know we had it all_  
_Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_And letting me know we were done_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

The all too familiar warm liquid was running down my cheeks again before I could stop it. I quickly wiped them away and tried to focus on the road but that was hard to do when different shades of colors wove through the trees that were lining the back road.

I pulled to the side of the road angrily and kicked the door open.

"Are you people going to hide behind the trees or are you going to come out and talk to me like civilized human beings…oh wait, that'll be a little difficult since you aren't!" I yelled out. Within just a few seconds, Embry and Seth came out of the forest.

"Hey Maggs." Seth said walking up to me.

"Don't call me Maggs. Why are you stalking me?" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"We were told to make sure you…were safe." Embry lied right through his teeth.

"What you are _really_ trying to say is that you were told to babysit me so that I wouldn't do anything stupid, right? Newsflash mutt, what I do is none of your business nor is it your Sam's." I spat.

"Sam didn't tell us to…Jake did." Seth admitted.

"Oh did he now? Well you could tell him to go straight to hell where he belongs. What I do with myself is not his concern."

"You're still his imprint Maggie. He needs you alive." Embry stated.

"He should have thought of that before he broke my heart, now shouldn't he?"

"Imagine what it would do to Charlie, to your mom…"

"Shut up already. I'm not going to go kill myself. Who do you think I am? Bella? Please! Boys aren't worth jumping off a cliff for. I'm going to Port Angeles to meet some of my friends to try to make this a 'Merry' Christmas."

"Fine. Do whatever you want but we can't protect you up there. You get yourself killed, it's not on our hands." Embry spat.

"That's exactly what I was aiming for…well, the you not being there part. Are we done here?"

"Yes. Seth, let's go." Embry turned around but Seth just stood there and stared at me. The expression on his face made my heart melt but I had to stand my ground.

"Don't blame him, okay? He didn't want to. He was literately forced to." Seth said before turning away.

"Oh, and one more thing, he wanted you to have this. He was going to give it to you but he had other…orders…" He handed me a small package and another tears escaped.

"Thanks Seth." I hugged him tightly. Just the warmth of his body made me shudder.

"I love you Maggs, we all do. Don't ever forget that. " He whispered.

"I love you too Seth. Get back to Embry before you get yourself in trouble." I kissed his cheek and pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." He waved one last time before he returned to the woods.

I scanned the small present that was wrapped in old newspaper and some duct tape. I contemplated as to whether or not I should open it. If I don't, I'll never know what's inside and the curiosity would kill me. On the other hand, if I open it, memories and feelings will come flooding back and that alone would kill me. From what I concluded, whatever I do is going to kill me so why not open it.

I lent up against my mom's ice cold truck and unwrapped it gently. Inside there was tissue paper protecting what was within. When I finally got to the object, I picked it up out of its wrapping. Dangling from a silver chain was a small, home-made wolf and a round Quileute tribal symbol swaying next to it. On the back of the symbol were poorly carved letters.

_J_

_M_

_Forever_

In my peripheral vision I could see a russet wolf watching me but it did not come closer.

"You are not making this any easier!" I called furiously not looking up from my gift. I heard a small whine come from the wolf's direction but neither of us moved. I shoved it into my pocket and opened the car door forcefully and got in. I slammed the door and revved the engine. I sped off without a second thought towards Port Angeles but a distant howl made my heart sink…well, whatever's left of it anyway.

* * *

I didn't know what I would do in Port Angeles but it was far enough away from Forks and all the drama comes with the nearby territory. The stores were open and I brought my credit card.

"Merry Christmas Margaret. Let's go celebrate." I said to myself as I sped up.

I decided to get my hair done along with my nails. I cut my hair so it was now three inches below my shoulders when straight and had layers. My nails were trimmed down to form a perfect French manicure, including my toenails. Pleased with my new hair and nails, I went on to shop for clothes. I ended up in Victoria's Secret, buying a wonder bra that lifted the girls up to where they were supposed to be and a pair of matching undies. I also bought a black pair of slinky silk lingerie but I made it clear to myself that they were cute and they were for me and not anyone else. After that I shopped around for a little bit, bought some more shoes and clothes, including a long pale tan dress that I could wear something nice on New Year's Eve, which is tomorrow.

"That should do it." I said satisfied after shoving all of my bags into the car. Is there anything I could do today? Nope nothing. I could…no…that's…too perfect. I shoved my hands in my pockets, looking for my phone and pulled out something completely different. I held the necklace in my hand and looked at it for a moment_. _Scenes of what happened last night played in my head and my heart. I forcefully shoved it back into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I took a deep breath and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" an enchanting voice chimed into the phone.

"Bella?"

"Maggs? Wow. I haven't heard from you in a long time."

"I know, I know. Hey, are you free today?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Edward. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could come over. Charlie is at Sue's with my mom and Lil is…with the pack." I said reluctantly.

"Why aren't you there too?" I gulped.

"I really don't want to talk about it over the phone. Can I?" She paused.

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few Bells."

"Alright."

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime." We hung up and I started the car. I am _so_ going to get in trouble for this but I _so_ don't care.

* * *

I pulled up to the Cullen's residence and parked out of the way of others.

"Maggs!" Bella said with her arms wide open from the doorway.

"Hey Bells!" I jogged over to her and hugged her tightly. She was way colder then I remembered her to be.

"Hello Maggie! My name is Alice. Come inside." A small girl said from behind us. She was inhumanly beautiful and pale with golden eyes like the rest of her kind but she had this…pixie aura about her. She is thin, like, model thin. Also, she has large and her hair is cropped short, spiky, and dark black.

Bella pulled away and moved so I could walk in.

"You're doing great Bella." She said placing a hand on my cousin's shoulder.

"Thanks Alice." She said from behind me.

"Please, sit." Alice said to me. I sat down on the large white couch that was taking up a great amount of the space in their living room.

"So, tell me. What happened?" she asked as she and Bella sat down next to me. I told them what happened, word for word, every specific detail of every event that occurred except for me comparing myself to Bella. I don't think that would have gone over well.

"Jake would never do that unless he was ordered to. He ended our friendship once because Sam said that he had to, but there were some loop holes. Maybe there are some in this situation." She thought out loud.

"What do you think sweetheart?" She said. I was confused for a second but then remembered. Vampire hearing.

"I think you are right, love." He said smiling.

"But he _broke up_ with me. He wasn't ordered to stay away, just to not be with me." I stated as I played the whole night over in my head.

"We'll find a way for you two to be together again." Alice chimed. I don't remember asking for help…

"Don't mind her. That's just Alice." Edward stated. Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother playfully in response. I almost forgot. Edward can read my mind…_Dude, get out of my head before I start thinking up really nasty things._

"Fine." He chuckled before walking out of the room with Bella.

"In the meantime, Merry Christmas!" Alice said happily.

"Crap…I forgot. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude with my problems."

"Oh no no no! It's not a problem. I bought Bella these new clothes but she refuses to wear them. I'm sure they would fit you like a glove…wait…they do! Come with me!" She took my hand in hers and dragged me up the stairs. After a few hours of dress up, Esme, their 'mother' made Renesmee and me dinner. She is one cute little girl and now that I understand what she truly is, I'm no longer confused. Then we opened presents and they sang Christmas carols.

"I've had a great day with you but I really have to get back." I said standing up. I continued to visit my cousin a couple times that week. I can honestly say that vampires aren't that bad of company no matter what the pack said.

"Aw, come on! Please stay!" Nessie said perfectly as she wrapped herself around my right leg like she likes to do every time I have to leave.

"Sorry sweetie. I'll come back again…if I can." She pouted until I picked her up into my arms and kissed her rosy cheek causing her to giggle.

"Bye Bells. Thanks for being there for me." I hugged her tightly, then the others.

"I'll see you soon Alice and I can't wait for our shopping trip." She giggled excitedly and clapped while she jumped up and down.

"Bye!" I called one last time before leaving the house.

* * *

On my way home, it started to pour. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed, scaring me enough for me to speed up. But different colors weaving through the trees like before caused me to slow down.

"Shit!" I said slamming on my breaks. Only the headlights from the car gave me any view of the scene before me. The rain dropped to the ground, causing miniature waves as they met. But there was another sight that had caught my eye. In the middle of the street was Jacob with his arms crossed and his face showing obvious anger.

"Are you trying to kill me? Better yet, are you trying to kill yourself?" I yelled still gripping the wheel tightly. His expression didn't change nor did his stance.

"Ugh!" I climbed out of the car into the rain and walked up to my…ex…boyfriend.

"Where do you keep going?" He said with his teeth clenched.

"None of your business. I thought I told Embry to tell you that you have no say in my life now." I shouted over the rain.

"Yeah, well, I didn't listen to him."

"Apparently you didn't listen to Sam either." I stepped closer to him.

"He said I couldn't be with you right now, not that I couldn't see you."

"So it was Sam's order. Sorry to break it to ya babe, but you can't have both. Either be with me and see me, or else stay the fuck away from me and out of my life." I spat reluctantly. His angry expression changed to a sad one.

"Is that what you want?" His voice was broken, like he was. I swallowed and looked away so I wouldn't cry again for the five hundredth time today.

"Is it?" He asked again moving closer to me.

"First, you answer me this. Why can't you be with me?" I asked looking at him again. He hesitated and dropped his gaze on me.

"Sam thinks that if I am with you, George will keep coming back to fight for you."

"That's a load of crap Jake and you know it. If you leave me, I will be unprotected and alone, giving him the perfect opportunity to get to me." He shook his head.

"You would never be unprotected…you just wouldn't have me. Sam thinks that George is _drawn_ to the competition."

"And you believe him?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not Maggs. I have to obey him. You don't understand how much this kills me." Tears welled up in his perfect brown eyes as he glanced back up at me.

"I know how you are feeling Jake, trust me." I caressed his grief-ridden face.

A howl rippled through the woods as if it was warning us not to get any closer. We stood only inches apart and gazed into each other's eyes. I don't know if I could I forget my feelings for him nor can I just brush off everything that happened between us. Another howl broke me out of my thoughts.

"You have to go. Sam's calling you." I said dropping my hand back down to my side and slowly backing away. I glanced up at him he looked as if he was confused about something. I turned back to the car and shuffled my feet slowly.

"Screw Sam." Jake growled from behind me.

"You're going to…" Jake picked me up into his arms and his lips found their way to mine. He kissed me tenderly, not caring about the freezing rain that was running down our soaked bodies


	11. Crazier

**Disclaimer: So by now you should already know that I do not own anybody or any place from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

I didn't want it to stop. Kissing Jacob was the best feeling in the world. It's hard to explain but all I know is that it reminds me of how much I love him and he in return. I also know that I can't do this now. Not yet.

"Jacob." I breathed pulling away.

"What's wrong?" His eyes darted around as he scanned my body. I closed my eyes and gulped.

"I-I can't Jacob. It's too soon. You broke my heart and I need some…time." He winced slightly when I rejected him but still held me in his arms. I chose to open my eyes but I wished I hadn't. He looked as broken as he felt. Warm tears took the place of the rain drops that were running down his cheeks. I started to breathe heavier from seeing this.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"It's okay. I understand." He choked out before kissing my forehead and placing me back down onto the ground.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." He backed away slowly never dropping his gaze on me.

"Jake…"

"I love you Maggie. Don't forget that." And with that he disappeared into the woods. I wrapped my arms around my body and fell to my knees. Did I do the right thing by pushing him away? Should I have taken him back right there? No, I need some time to heal and he needs to realize what I went through. I cried harder by myself for awhile before I gained enough momentum to get up and continue to drive home.

"What happened now?" Charlie said sipping a cup of coffee as I walked in through the door.

"I just got stuck in the rain. T-that's all." I lied through my teeth. I shivered viciously while I slid of my shoes. He got up and huffed before he walked up stairs. When he came back, he was holding a huge towel in his hands. He opened it wide and wrapped it around my body as he hugged me. The towel was still scorching as if it came out of the dryer seconds before he wrapped me in it.

"I-I love you Uncle Charlie." I said burying my face into his flannel shirt.

"I love you too kid." He kissed my soaking wet hair and continued to hold me until the towel was no longer hot.

"Do me a favor and go up stairs and go to bed, will ya?" He chuckled after I yawned.

"Alright." I said/yawned. I placed my hand on his shoulder and went up stairs to take a quick shower before I went to bed. After my shower, I changed into a pair of plain gray sweat pants that were rolled up to my knees and a white long sleeved shirt with a V-neck and put my hair up in its usual bun.

"Ugh!" I grunted sliding into my cold bed. I lied awake thinking about how stupid I was today. I mean, I finally got Jake back in my arms and I pushed him away and for what, my sanity? Please, I lost that years ago.

So what was the _real_ reason? Wait! I know!

Pure idiocy.

I stared at my covered window and I had to open it. I threw the covers off my body and ran to my window. I pushed the blinds back and pulled the window up. No one was outside but that doesn't mean that they won't be. I smiled and went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of Jake's shorts. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and put them on my desk. After all that I finally slipped back into bed and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and I couldn't help but be a little happy. While there was muddy foot prints on my floor that I would have to clean up later…there were still muddy foot prints on my floor. I looked at my desk and realized that there was no longer a pair of shorts and the white towel I had placed there was almost as muddy and gross as my floor.

"Maggie!" Lilly yelled as she barged through the door also snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Go away." I growled. I am still kind of pissed that she didn't tell me about the whole Jake thing and how _she_ was still able to see Embry plus the chick completely avoided me until just now.

"Look, I'm sorry but it had to be d…why is your floor covered in mud?" She dodged the ginormous foot prints and jumped onto my bed. She wrapped her arm around my waist and laid next to me.

"I love you Maggs and I'm sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" She said looking me in the eyes. I rolled my eyes and rolled over back onto my back. I turned my head and looked back at her.

"Fine."

"Yay! Now, get up and get ready. It's already one and the party starts at three." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Party?"

"Just get ready. I saw the dress that you got hanging in your closet and it's too gorgeous to be wasted on just you." She sat up and got out of my bed and I unwillingly did the same.

I had already finished my hair and makeup about ten minutes. I know it seems impossible girls, but it's not when all you do is put on some sparkly tan eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner, and some lip gloss. For my hair all I did was pin it up with some bobby pins in a messy up-do. I went to my closet and pulled out the dress that I bought during my little shopping spree. It was a floor length tan A-line dress with sequin embroidery. I paired it with some regular tan stilettos and my faux pearl earrings and I was done.

"Doesn't someone look pretty?" Lil said as I walked into the living room. She was wearing a simple, tight fitting black dress that she probably stole from my closet. Oh, and she's also wearing a pair of black pumps.

"Sure, sure. When are we leaving?" I sighed plopping down onto the couch. (I know, so lady-like right?)

"Well, now that you're done, all we have to do is get your keys and we can go." She said getting up and straightening her dress.

"Of course it has to be _my_ car…" I mumbled grabbing my keys and following her out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked from the passenger seat of my car.

"It's a surprise so just sit back and relax." I sighed and closed my eyes. I smile crept onto my face when one of my favorite songs came on the radio. I sang along with my eyes still shut tight. (Misery Business by Paramore)

_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time_  
_Before we all run out_  
_When I thought he was mine_  
_She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_  
_She finally set him free_  
_I told him I can't lie_  
_He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_  
_She's got it out for me_  
_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now_  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now_  
_And if you could then you know you would_  
_'Cause God, it just feels so_  
_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter_  
_People never change_  
_Once a whore, you're nothing more_  
_I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness_  
_We're both supposed to have exchanged_  
_I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up_  
_Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls_  
_Who do it just like you_  
_Looking as innocent as possible_  
_To get to who_

_They want and what they like_  
_It's easy if you do it right_  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now_  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now_  
_And if you could then you know you would_  
_'Cause God, it just feels so_  
_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_And not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now_  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now_  
_And if you could then you know you would_  
_'Cause God, it just feels so_  
_It just feels so good_

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I nearly had a heart-attack.

"W-What are we doing here?" I asked as Lilly pulled into Emily's driveway.

"This is where the party is silly." She said as if I already knew about it, which I didn't.

I shakily opened the door and slid out of the car. I slowly walked to the door as if I was entering the creepy house at the top of the hill that all the kids stayed away from.

"Don't be shy. Remember, you've been here before." Lil said holding her hand out to mine. It wasn't that I wasn't familiar with the place; it was that I was scared to see the people _inside_. And yet I still took her hand in mine and held it tightly while holding my dress up from the gross ground beneath me with the other. I took a deep breath when we finally reached the door.

When I opened it, I was sort of confused. The house was completely empty.

"They'll be back later. In the meantime, let's watch a movie. Your pick." Lilly said plopping down onto the rarely vacant couch. I sighed and decided on the Mummy.

* * *

We had only gotten to the part where Eve first meets Rick O'Connell and he kisses her through the bars of his cell (For those of you who have never seen the movie, one, it is a good movie, two, this was about ten to fifteen minutes into it) before someone burst through the door.

"Hello my loves!" A familiar voice yelled. I paused the movie and looked back at the door.

"Selena!" Lilly and I both exclaimed as we shot up from our seats and over to Sel to give her a hug. Sel was wearing a long silk maroon dress with a slit up the right leg that went all the way up to her hip. She also wore matching strappy two inch heels and her short deep red straight hair reached just an inch below her jaw.

"Hey girls!" She giggled as we held onto her tightly.

"Did you bring the _goods_?" Lil said as she wiggled her eyebrows when she said the word 'goods'. Sel backed up a little and reached down. When she came back up, there was a bottle of Vodka in each hand.

"Wouldn't be a party if I didn't." She smiled. I rolled my eyes and stepped aside so she could come in.

"I nominate Margaret to be the sitter." She added.

"Hell no! I don't want to have to worry about how many shots you animals consume plus I'm not even sure if Emily would want you getting wasted in her house anyway." I threw my arms in the air in protest.

"She said we could as long as someone watches us and since you usually only have two shots, we nominate you." Lilly declared.

"That's not true. You know I have more than that."

"Yeah and when you do you turn into a tipsy, crybaby of a moody mess. Will you just do it for me?" Sel pouted and batted her eyelashes at me.

"Is there something in your eyes?" I narrowed my eyes at her fail attempt.

"Please!" They double teamed me. I grunted and pushed past them back to the couch.

"Yay! I love you so much!" They said running over to me and smothering me with love as they glomped me and sat on my lap.

"Can't…breathe!" I gasped. They laughed and got up to go make a drink for each other. They took some orange juice (which I hoped one of the guys either drank out of or spit in or even better, both) and poured it into a glass. Then Sel took out a shot glass and added one shot to each glass.

They sat back down on the couch next to me and clanked their glasses together and started to drink.

"Jerks." I pouted pressing play.

"But you love us." Sel said kissing my cheek.

"Reluctantly." I grumbled. She gasped and started to tickle me until I choked out a billion 'Mercy's and 'Uncles'.

* * *

Soon enough it was dark out and we were almost done with the third movie.

"Isn't Brendan Fraser hot?" Lilly asked while we all drooled at his gloriousness.

"I would do him." Sel added raising her hand.

"Me too." I agreed. (He was nothing compared to Jake but I'm not gonna lie, I would do him.)

"That's a great image." Someone said from behind us. Sel and I jumped because well, a random dude in speaking to you in the dark is pretty creepy but Lilly just got up and ran to the figure. Embry.

"Hey baby. Miss me?" I heard her giggled before the sounds of them playing tonsil-hockey filled the room.

"Gross!" I squealed covering my ears.

Seconds later the lights were turned on, hurting my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and by the time my vision was restored, the room was filled with hot werewolves and their mates all in formal wear…or at least their versions of formal.

"Maggie!" Emily said running to me and hugging me tightly.

"Hey Em." I smiled hugging her back. I turned my head and glared at Sam. I was still pissed that he broke Jake and I up so I'm not going to let him him get off easily.

"Sam." I grumbled giving him some sort of acknowledgment. He gently took my arm and pulled me away from everyone else.

"I understand that you are still made at me but I felt like it was the right thing to do at the time. I should have known that keeping you two apart was a stupid idea. I openly admit that I was wrong. Please forgive me." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"I forgive you." He smiled (which rarely happens) and pulled me into a light hug. Isn't Jake supposed to be here?

"He's waiting for you outside." He whispered in my ear as if he read my mind. I felt my heart immediately speed up. He released me and closed my eyes and tried to calm down but it was useless. I've known that boy for years and yet he still gives me a violent case of the butterflies.

I maneuvered my way through everyone and placed my hand on the door, counting to ten before opening it. I gasped while I walked across the porch.

There were small lights hanging in the trees illuminating the usually dark front lawn. It was simply breathtaking. Even more amazing was the man standing with his head down in the middle of it all. He was wearing a simple black suit. The top two buttons on his white shirt were unbuttoned and a black skinny tie hung loosely around his neck. And of course he was wearing his black work boots but they were tucked behind the pants so it still looked good. Looking back up his body up to his head, I smiled at his messy hair hanging in his face.

His head rose slowly until his eyes met mine, causing smile to grow on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey." Jake said nervously while I walked off the porch, still gaping at my surroundings.

"Hi." I said trying, but failing, to hide my smile. Jake suddenly got down on his knees and looked up at me as he grabbed my hands in his.

"Look, I know you said that you needed time but I can't take it anymore. I need your laughter and your smile. I need your sarcastic comments when I mess up or do something 'cute'. I need your beautiful face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last at night. I need you in my arms. I need _you_. Margaret Elizabeth Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of my life, actually, better yet, I promise to love you forever. Will you please take me back?" A few tears had escaped from me but I didn't say a word. I simply placed his hands on my hips. He just stood up in response and was now looking down at me. I swallowed and glanced up at him. He looked so anxious, so worried that I would say no. I smiled at his foolishness and slid my hands up and wrapped my hands around his neck. We swayed to a slow song that blasted made its way from inside out to us. (Crazier by Taylor Swift)

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_Then you came along_  
_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_Spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier,_  
_Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you_  
_Made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know_  
_How that would feel_  
_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_Spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier,_  
_Crazier, crazier, oh_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_  
_I don't want to hide anymore_

_"So what do you say?" He whispered nervously._

_"Shh." I pressed my index finger to his lips to stop him from continuing._

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier,_  
_Crazier, crazier_  
_Crazier, crazier_

The silence that followed the song was soon over when a loud countdown took its place.

_10…_

I pulled my body up into Jake's arms and leaned in until our lips were just inches away.

_9…_

He wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to him.

_8…_

We gazed into each other's eyes causing me to smile a small smile.

_7…_

I took a deep breath and started.

_6…_

"I love you Jacob and nothing could every change that,"

_5…_

"Not even Sam or anything else for that matter could keep me away."

_4…_

And with those words, a single tear ran down his russet cheek while my favorite Jacob-grin spread across his lips.

_3…_

I wiped away the tear and kissed the spot where it had fallen.

_2…_

I continued my way across his cheek to his chin and then to his jaw.

_1…_

I pulled back and spoke again with a hand holding the each side of his face.

_Happy New Year!_

"I'm yours."

I pulled him in and closed the gap between us. Our lips pressed together passionately as we melted into each other. We fit together perfectly.


	12. Trespassers

**Disclaimer: So by now you should already know that I do not own anybody or any place from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

"Happy New Year!" Emily yelled from the door, breaking our kiss.

"Oh…sorry." She shyly backed up into the house only to be swept up into Sam's arms. I started to giggle until I turned my head back to look at Jake. I just couldn't help myself and I pulled him to me again. He pulled away and carried me back inside. Jake put me back on the ground but wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Happy New Years bitches!" My sister slurred from Embry's arms. I shot him an angry look and he held his hand up in defense.

"I had nothing to do with this." He stated.

"Yeah, but you did nothing to stop it." I tried my best to be mad at him for letting Lilly drink more but I couldn't. First of all, I'm so freaking happy right now that someone could have punched me in the face and I'd still be smiling. Second of all, my sister is a funny drunk.

"Hey, hey Maggs. How you doing?" Selena said draping an arm over my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm doing great." I answered.

"Good, good…so I see you and Jakey-poo are back together. Hey, hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You going to go get _laid_?" She slurred. My eyes shot out of their sockets. Jake coughed to hide his laughter from building along with the others while I had to look down to hide my reddening face. I was mortified.

"Alright. That's enough." Jake finally cut in.

"Thanks." I said tightening his grip around me.

"Anytime." He smiled.

* * *

Instead of just going our separate ways and going home, we decided to hang out for a little while.

"…And then we were like, how the hell does that go there and why does the girl like it? And then the teacher got so mad and gave us detention. I mean, its sex Ed! Don't they _want_ us to ask questions?" Seth explained throwing his arms in the air. I couldn't believe the words coming out of my little Seth's mouth.

"I'm done with that discussion for today. I need a drink" I said getting off of Jake's lap and pouring myself a drink. The very second that the last drop fell into my glass, warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"You aren't supposed to be drinking that." Jake cooed.

"It's my first and last drink for the night. I promise." He hesitated but kissed the top of my head before returning back to the group.

I stared at the glass for a moment before dumping it down the drain. I didn't want to taste like alcohol when I kiss Jake and I don't think he likes it very much since his mother was killed in a car crash because of a drunk driver. When I was done, I ran back over and sat down on his lap.

Seth continued his story and everyone laughed along. I glanced up and saw Jake laughing. Just the sound of his laughter warms my body. Plus his smile has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I reached up and ran my fingers through his shaggy black hair. This caught his attention and he looked down at me with that smile still gracing his lips.

"What?" He asked as he quirked an eyebrow. I pulled him close and kissed him. Then I kissed his jaw and moved up to his ear and simply whispered,

"I want you." I bit my lower lip nervously and looked at him.

"Now?" He asked. I nodded my head slightly while smiling and kissed his neck.

"We'll…be right back…" Jake said lifting me into his arms and carrying me into the back room.

* * *

"That was…great." Jake said breathlessly with a huge grin spread across his face. Our chests rose up and down quickly while we basked in the 'after' glow. My body was still vibrating happily and I couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah. It was." I said kissing his bare chest. I pulled the sheet over our naked bodies just in case someone came in.

"I love you."He added breathlessly.

"I love you too." We laid together comfortably for a little in silence until I thought about something.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yes sweetie?" He said smoothing my hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What would you do if I got pregnant?" I felt his heart skip a beat then beat faster.

"You're not…_pregnant_…are you?" He gulped.

"No, I was just asking but I think I got my answer…" I rolled over and closed my eyes.

"Hey…" He said softly wrapping his arms around my torso, pulling me to him again.

"If you were pregnant, I would be the happiest man on Earth. Okay, that's a lie. I'm already the happiest man on Earth. You want to know why?" I shrugged my shoulders and he sighed.

"_Because_ I have you. Just there even being a chance of having kids with you makes life worth living. I just think that it's a little early to start having them but if you _were_ pregnant, I would do everything I could do to support you and the baby." I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" He chuckled breathlessly. I giggled and sat up.

"We should get back." He pouted and pulled me back.

"No. I wanna stay here with you." He said childishly.

"I want to stay here too, but it's already three. We've been in here for two hours and a majority of that you…had me. That takes skill."

"I am pretty amazing in bed, aren't I?" He said conceitedly. I rolled my eyes and slipped out of bed.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"Don't lie. You know you love it." He said standing up behind me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I slipped on my underwear and then my dress.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said kissing my neck. I fixed my hair and wiped off the smudged make-up before walking back out.

"Finally!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Holy shit! Margaret Elizabeth Swan, what is that on your neck…and boob?" She said scanning my body. My eyes shot widen in horror. I ran over to a mirror and my face turned bright red.

"JACOB!" I yelled.

"What's…wrong…Oh…" He turned red as well. He scratched the back of his head and looked down.

"Sorry. I guess I was…in the moment." Normally he wouldn't be apologizing nor would I be upset but I would have to go home sometime today and I do live with Charlie and my mom. Coming home with hickies isn't the best idea, especially since Charlie has a license to shoot.

"It's okay." I said poking at the purple bruises. I grabbed his hand and went back into the living room. I was taken back when half of the pack was gone.

"What happened?" Jake asked Emily.

"Some…trespassers were seen nearby so some of the guys went to go deal with it." She said nonchalantly.

"Trespassers?" Sel questioned, clearly sobered up. Everyone nervously searched for the right words to say.

"They're like, how do I put it...they're like a gang and they call themselves the 'Cold Ones' and they come around to terrorize the people." They all just stared at me with wide-eyes while Sel just nodded her head and went back to typing on her laptop.

Jake angrily pulled me over to a corner by my arm.

"Ow. What?" His grip tightened on my arm.

"The _Cold Ones_?" He snarled.

"It's better than nothing."

"Well she can't Google _nothing_ but she can Google the _Cold Ones_." Even though my arm was hurting, I still laughed.

"You're worried, that she's going to _Google_ it?" I laughed as I wiggled a little but his grip remained firm.

"That's not…Ugh!" He rubbed his temple with his free hand. His grip then tightened a little, causing me to wince. If he didn't let go now, he was going to bruise me.

"Jake, let go."

"I can't believe you said that…" His body shook and his hand started to burn my skin. Why the hell was he getting so mad over that?

"Jacob, you're hurting me. Let go!" I cried. He looked back down at me and immediately released. The only evidence of him laying a finger on me was a huge deep red handprint on my arm throbbing viscously.

"Maggie…"He reached out. I covered my arm and looked away.

"It's alright. I'm okay."

"…I need to go." Two tears escaped before he bolted away from me. Before I could get to him he was already out the door.

"Damn it." I said rubbing my arm while walking into the kitchen. I opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack to stop it from throbbing.

"Did he hurt you?" Sel said scaring the living daylights out of me.

"I…uh…"

"Don't lie to me. I know he did." She said coming closer.

"He didn't mean to. He just…"

"I don't want to hear it. I knew he would do something like this to you. You should not be with him." She said coldly.

"Sel, you don't understand."

"Well then help me understand Maggie. Help me understand why you don't _talk_ to me anymore. Help me understand why you never _see_ me anymore. Help me understand why I can't know anything about your life anymore."

"Life has just been hectic lately and I…"

"It's because of him isn't it?"She said shakily as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Part of it is and the other part is that we just never get the time." She scoffed.

"Do you hear yourself? You're only eighteen and you have to schedule time with me. You make me feel old."

"I tend to have that effect on people, just as my Mom and Charlie. They blame their grey hair on me. " We laughed a little.

"Could you try to visit me more?" I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I will, I promise."

"You know that I'll be here for you no matter what, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Love you."

"I love you too Maggs." I let go and grabbed her hand to lead her back into the living room. I got the love of my life and my best friend back all in the same night. This has to be too good to be true. When I saw the looks on the Leah and Embry's faces as they stood in the doorway, bloody and bruised, I knew it was.


	13. Big Fat Liar

**Disclaimer: So by now you should already know that I do not own anybody or any place from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

I was almost too afraid to ask them but I had to.

"W-What's going on?" I asked with tears forming.

"Brady, Collin, stay here. Everyone else, we have to go now." Leah said with a rare glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked again but was ignored once more. I ran over to Leah and forced her to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He's back…with more reinforcements." Leah said sadly.

"There's way more then we can handle and I'm pretty much sure that they won't be able to hold them off for much longer without getting killed so we have to go now." Embry said rushing Leah.

"You idiot! Jake told you to not tell her!" Leah smacked the back of his head and followed him out the door. I turned back to the remaining group and struggled to keep myself together. Lil ran over to me and caught me in her arms before I could fall to my knees.

"Shh…it's going to be okay." She soothed.

"Jake's out there Lil! He could get hurt!" I sobbed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sel yelled as she ran over and hugged me too.

"I don't know b-but it's not good. I can feel it."

"I can too…" Lil admitted.

"We all do." Em said helping me up and sitting me down on a wooden chair. She heated up a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to me as she tried to keep my mind off of what was going on out in the night.

We sat there for awhile, quietly sipping our hot chocolate and obviously continued to worry.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked breaking the silence. Lilly took a deep breath and sipped her own cup before answering me.

"I have no idea but I know it's not good." Emily shot her a look and they glared at each other.

"She's my little sister Em and this whole thing concerns the love of her life along with mine. I'm not going to lie to her about how I feel right now. Even if I wanted to I don't think I could…" she trailed off. Emily sighed and walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. For the first time, I saw my older sister break down for a guy.

"Let's watch a movie." Sel offered.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Emily said wiping her eyes. We finally decided to watch Big Fat Lair, well, we tried watching it until we got restless.

"There's something weird going on here." Selena said.

"Huh?"

"It's obvious that you are unconditionally, unequivocally in love with the dude but I just don't understand it. Jake seems pretty head over heels for you too but there are sometimes that he looks lost and unsure. Are you even sure that it's important or even life threatening? Maybe his friends are covering up for him for something. Are you sure that he's not…" I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up.

"You don't think he's cheating on me do you?" She looked away and I started laughing.

"Do you think that's funny?" She asked annoyed, causing everyone to veer their attention to us.

"No, it's just that I know that's impossible. Jake would never, could never even think about doing that." I rested my head back on her lap and looked back at the screen.

"You think that but how do you know that he's not? He was madly in love with Bella and even said that he would try to be with her no matter what. What if he's keeping his word?" I've had enough of this bullshit.

"I need some air." I said getting up and walking towards the door. Before I could open the door, a russet hand stopped me. I turned around and Brady was looking down at me.

"Move your hand Brady." I said.

"Not a chance."

"I said move it."

"No. You're not going outside alone."

"Fine. If you won't let me go outside alone, then at least come with me." He nodded and let me open the door. He closed it behind him and sat on one of the chairs on the deck as I looked out and felt the cool breeze from a growing storm. I let my hair down and let it flow in the breeze while I stepped closer and closer to steps. When I turned around, Brady had all ready fallen asleep in short time that we were outside. I walked over to him, placed a light kiss on his cheek and went back to the spot where I was standing before.

* * *

The wind got cooler and the rain started to pick up as the thunder rolled. I turned back to see that Brady was still sleeping so I decided to go further. I lifted my dress so I wouldn't trip and stepped of the porch and into rain. I continued until I realized that I was at the edge of the woods.

I didn't step forward nor did I step back. I just stood there and stared at the dark woods. Something white blurred through the trees snapping me out of my gaze. I tensed and focused my eyes so I could try to see the object more clearly as it brushed by again. Suddenly it disappeared again and my body relaxed but before I could calm down completely, something cold grabbed my wrists and pushed up against me as its cool breath caused a shiver to go down my spine while it spoke.

"Scream and I will snap your neck." The creamy voice threatened. Within a matter of seconds a loud growl boomed from behind us. The figure spun me around so that he could look the creature in the eye.

"Brady is it?" Brady just growled in response. I glanced towards the house and realized that the lights were now off, the shades were shut and hopefully Collin was keeping the rest of the girls safe.

"I take that as a yes. Well, Brady, I'm just going to take our dear Margaret off of your hands. Tell your fellow mutts that if they even try to follow me, I will make sure that she will die a slow and painful death." Brady's eyes grew wide and he looked from left to right before finally surrendering.

"Good mutt." The mystery vampire scooped me up into his arms and turned for the forest but before moving, he spoke.

"Kill it." My eyes grew wide and my heart sped up when I heard Brady's whimper.

"No! Please no!" I pleaded while I sobbed. The vampire just chuckled before my still world was suddenly changed into a blurred one.

* * *

When we finally stopped, we were in a clearing. He put me down and then disappeared. I wrapped my arms around my body to try to stop myself from shivering but it was no use.

"Margaret." An all too familiar voice called out to me. I fell to my knees and waited for the worst.

"Stand." I did as he said and stood.

"W-What are you going to do to me George?" I shivered.

"I'm going to make you mine."

"How are you going to do that?" He chuckled and spoke slowly and clearly into my ear.

"I'm going to change you."


	14. My Immortal

**Disclaimer: So by now you should already know that I do not own anybody or any place from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence **_**original**_**) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

"W-What?" I asked as tears poured down my cheeks.

"I'm going to transform you into an immortal, my immortal." He kissed my neck causing my heart sped up to incredible speeds. George took my hair in between his fingers and played with it as brought the lock up to his nose and took a deep breath in. A growl came from deep inside of his throat as he continued to scan my body.

"I smell him on you." He said disgusted before he threw me ten feet into the air. I impacted with the ground with a huge thud. Warm blood ran down my forehead and down my cheek before George knelt beside me.

"You may smell like mutt but your blood is to _die _for." He lent down and kiss cold tongue graced my cheek and licked the blood away. He then ran his tongue across my cheek to my lips and went in for a kiss but I rejected him.

"Perhaps one bite before the switch wouldn't be that horrible...unless you choose to kiss me instead…" His lips found my neck again and I could feel his cold breath against my skin as he inched closer. I was out of ideas. Either I give in or else he kills me before Jake gets here.

"Please no. Not yet…just…k-kiss me." I managed to choke out. He pulled away and smiled. He leaned in and kissed my lips hungrily. I regretfully wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His lips were cold and hard as they pressed against mine. It was almost difficult to keep my lips on his but it was my only chance to live. George pulled away and sighed happily.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You have…no…idea." I breathed. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed my forehead.

"It will get easier over time." He went back to my neck once again but this time he bit down hard. I screamed in pain as the venom surged through my body and burned away the human part of me. When he was done, he stood up and walked away, proud of himself but I continued to scream until I couldn't hear nor feel myself anymore. My vision started to blur and my breathing slowed as the burning spread throughout my skull and down my chest.

"I love you Jacob." I said the words assuming they were my last.

A symphony of growling vibrated through my throbbing head, ending George's laughter. I tried to focus on the blurs as they rushed by but my vision was waning.

"J-Ja…" I tried to say his name but it was no use.

Suddenly cold lips were now at the same spot as they were before and the odd sensation returned but this time, the burning started to retract instead of spread. My fingers tingled along with my arms and then my chest until my vision returned. When my eyes focused again, the being sucking the venom out of me wasn't George. It was Edward Cullen. My chest rose and fell quickly as my body started to work again.

"Maggie?" He asked with his red eyes staring into mine.

"You idiot!" I heard George yell before he launched after Edward, who dodged his attack. He responded by growling and trying again but was once again a failure. Before I could watch another attack, I was swept up into someone's arms and carried away from the growing battle between George, his 'army' and the Quileute wolves accompanied by the Cullens.

When I was far enough, the person put me down on the ground and leaned me up against a tree.

"Maggie, do you hear me?" A cool hand cupped my cheek and forced me to look at the person.

"I-I think so." I said coarsely to Carlisle Cullen.

"Good. Stay here and apply pressure to that…wound." He handed me a cloth before returning to the fight. There I sat, applying pressure to a vampire bite, caused by my mom's stalker ex-boyfriend, who is hell bent on making me his vampire mate. Life can't get much worse or so I thought until I felt a huge pain surge through my body. I got up wearily and ran back to the clearing where fur and ice cold body parts were flying everywhere. One pair fighting caught my eye.

"Jake." I breathed. His ear twitched but he continued to fight George all on his own.

George sensed my presence and looked towards my direction. I quickly hide behind a tree out of sight but I know it was no use.

"Margaret." He sang but he was cut off as Jake tackled him down. Though he recovered rather quickly and before I could move a muscle, he already had his hand around mine and dragged me over to where he and Jake had been fighting.

He then pressed up against me and whispered in my ear.

"You are going to watch me kill your mutt." I gasped as he threw me into the arms of one of the newborns he had recently created. The leech chuckled as his marble arms forced me to watch as George and Jake continued their fight.

He snapped his huge teeth at George and ended up ripping off his right arm and then a chunk out of his side. A small bit of hope was building as the battle was in Jake's favor but that was soon crushed when yet another newborn joined in and assisted George. He wrapped his arms around his torso and was about to squeeze the life out of him until Paul jumped in and helped Jake.

The fight still raged on between the wolves against the newborns while I watched them fight. Everyone was still there except for Collin and…Brady. Poor Brady…it's all my…

"NO!" I heard Bella's beautiful voice screech. I snapped my head back to the guys and my eyes widened. Paul was on the ground and the other newborn had its arms around Jake's torso once again but this time there was no one to help.

"You monster! Let him go!" I yelled as George attempted to step near me.

"Now you will have nothing to hold you back." He said simply.

"You're wrong. I will have nothing." I snarled.

"You will have me."

"I want nothing to do with you."

"Too bad, you're mine now."

Before he could reach me, Jake shook the leech off his body and ripped each limb off of him piece by piece. He screamed louder and louder as each piece flew off his body and across the field. As soon as George's head was off and his body set on fire, he walked over to me and nuzzled me gently.

"Oh Jake." I said kissing his forehead. He then took a few steps back so he could phase back. Suddenly a newborn came out of nowhere and wrapped their arms around Jake's body.

Within seconds the sounds of Jake's bone's snapping and his whimpering filled the clearing. With every bone that broke, my stomach dropped lower and lower until whatever feeling I had left disappeared. I felt sick, so very sick that it was near impossible to stay on my feet.

"Stop! Please stop!" I sobbed.

Bella and Emmett ran over and pulled the limbs off of the leech that was holding me back. The second I was let free, I ran over and fell next to Jake's limp wolf form. I set his head on my lap and pet back the fur.

"Please wake up Jacob. Please…" His body suddenly transformed back into its human state and his eyes fluttered open. I gasped as his hand slowly rose to my cheek and I held it there. He coughed and blood dripped out of the side of his mouth. All the color in his cheeks had disappeared and his body was colder than normal. His body was badly bruised with deep blue and purple marks and there were deep gashes that were not healing as fast as they should be.

"I-I need you to listen to me. Okay?" He said coarsely. I nodded and he continued.

"T-There's n-not much time left but I-I want you to know th-that I love you s-so much and always w-will." He took a deeply painful breath and tears streamed down my cheeks as I realized that these may be his last moments.

"Y-You said forever Jake."

"I k-know baby girl although i-it looks like l-life has other plans for me." I sobbed. He smiled a small smile before he took my hand and kissed it softly.

"Sing for me." He said simply before closing his eyes. I took a deep breath and tried my best to fulfill his last wish.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December _

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December _

His breathing slowed and his grip loosened but I continued.

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember... _

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

"I love you." I said as I finished. I then placed a small kiss on his lips and held him in my arms.

"I love you too." He breathed before falling unconscious. I lied down next to his body and continued to hold him until I also closed my eyes and fell into darkness.


	15. Alive

**Disclaimer: So by now you should already know that I do not own anybody or any place from the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters (Hence _original_) such as Margaret, Lilly ect. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

When I woke up, I was unsure if I wanted to. Actually, I know I don't. I want to fall back asleep and never wake up again. My reason for waking up, my only reason for even breathing, is gone so there is no need for me to try anymore.

"Maggie?" An angelic voice asked. I opened my eyes slowly and was almost blinded by bright lights before my eyes completely focused.

"Am I dead?" I asked rubbing my eyes. The voice laughed and a warm hand found mine, giving life back to my body. I stopped rubbing my eyes and turned to the large figure in the bed next to mine.

"Jake!" I yelled hopping out of the bed and into his.

"Hey babe." He smiled. His body was bandaged from his shoulder all the way down to his feet. I carefully straddled his body but didn't lean on his torso at all. I then carefully placed a hand on each side of his face and kissed him passionately before pulling away.

"Are we dead?" I asked confused. I could have sworn he died in my arms…

"No sweetheart, we're not dead."

"No, we're dead. We have to be. I watched you die. I felt you're body go limp in my arms. This isn't possible..."

"It is and we're alive." He took my hand and kissed it softly.

"But I…you…I thought you left me Jake." I said looking down. He cupped the bottom of my chin and rose my head back up to look at him.

"I never left you and never will." I kissed him again and then lied next to him.

"What about Brady? Did he…"

"No. Collin got to him before they could do much damage."

"How much damage _did_ they do?"

"Well, he's body was badly bruised along with his bones being broken, like mine. He was also on a respirator the last time I heard but he's probably breathing on his own now." A few more tears ran down my cheeks.

"It's all my fault. If I had just…"

"No. Don't think like that." He soothed as he held me close and pet the loose curls out of my face.

"What about the others? Are they okay?"

"Well, Seth and Esme got beat up a little but other than that, everyone's good. We've gone through this kind of battle before so we knew what to do." I wave of relief and happiness vibrated through my body and I could help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jake smiled.

"Nothing. I'm just…so happy everyone's okay."

"You are a weirdo."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"More than words can describe." He pulled me into a light kiss. Even though it was short, it was sweet and caring, making me want more but I had to stop, for if I didn't it would turn into a pained kiss. He may heal fast, but in my opinion, not fast enough.

He positioned the bed up so that we were now sitting up. We sat together for a little while before he turned to me.

"I want you."

"You already have me silly."

"No, I _want_ you." His face was completely serious.

"You're not thinking what…" I was cut off by Jake's hungry lips colliding with mine. So much for not being too rough…

* * *

**A while later...**

"Didn't that hurt you, even a little?" I asked Jake as he covered our bodies with the stiff/stolen white hospital covers.

"No. Well…it was a good kind of hurt." I rolled my eyes and snuggled close to his unusually warm body. We laid like that for awhile, fell asleep and woke up in each other's the next morning. He no longer needed all of the gauze that so tightly wrapped around his body so Carlisle came in, took them off and checked his 'vitals'.

"I see you're feeling better, although I wouldn't have recommended that type of..._activity_ for at least a couple more days." He said as he flipped through the papers on the clipboard attached to the end of Jake's bed.

"Sorry Carlisle. Is it going to affect him in any negative way?" I asked as I pulled the blankets up in attempt to cover what I could.

"No, not at all. It would be another case if he wasn't such a...supernatural being." He smiled and left the room.

"Did you hear that? He said I'm a _supernatural being._" Jake said smugly.

"You are also very conceited." I added.

"Don't lie to you're self. You know I'm a supernatural being...in bed."

"Now that I won't deny." I said kissing him.

"Maggie, I have to ask you something." He said pulling away. I rolled my eyes and held myself up on my elbows to be able to look him in the eyes.

"Dude, do you ever rest?" I kissed his left peck then rested my chin on his chest.

"No, no. Although that is a great idea…" He mused.

"_Jake_." I whined.

"Okay, okay. How much do you love me?" I laughed.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"No, I'm being completely serious right now."

"How do I put this…I love you more than life itself. When I thought you were…gone…I didn't think I would be able to take one more breathe if you weren't there breathing with me. I almost hoped I wouldn't wake up and when you're voice was the first and only thing I heard…my stomach was filled with vicious butterflies and my heart couldn't have ever beaten any faster as it did then." A smile had spread from cheek to cheek on his face as it did mine.

"Now you know how I feel every time you smile, every time you laugh, every time the words 'I love you' escape those beautiful lips." I gasped and held my hand to my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked concerned.

"I think so. My tummy is getting all butterfly-ey again." I said talking about my stomach is if something was actually in there.

"Don't scare me like that. Geez"

"Sorry babe. Was that the all you wanted to know?"

"No…there's more."

"Ask me anything."

"Now, this isn't how I originally wanted to do this but I can't risk losing you. Margaret Elizabeth Swan, will you…" The door swung open and he was cut off.

"Really?" Jake said frustrated.

"Sorry. I had to make sure my baby sister and her mate were still alive but judging by your current…position, you are probably _just_ fine." Lil smiled. Before either of us could respond, basically the king and his men showed up at the door.

"Damn Jake! Half dead yesterday, porking today? You my friend, are my new hero." Paul said pushing his way through the sea of people to the front. Jake took the pillow from behind him and chucked it with such great force I'm surprised they didn't all topple over like a bunch of bowling pins.

"Did you do it yet? Did she say ye-whoa someone could have warned me!" Seth whined as he tried to weave his way through the crowd of people to his safe spot _way_ back where he can't see my half naked body.

"Do what?" I laughed.

"Ugh! Will everyone please go?" Jake asked annoyed. They just stood there and stared at him as if they planned it. I felt his heated glare shooting over my back and towards them.

"Just ask me now."

"No it's not…"

"Jake. The guys will be able to re-watch it over and over again in their heads, Sam will tell Emily and Embry will tell Lilly and she'll just tell my mom and Selena. Just ask me the damn question already." I said equally annoyed as him.

"Gosh you're so damn pushy. I like…"

"JAKE!" Everyone in the room other than him yelled in unison.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" He yelled and then cursed under his breath.

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

"Will you…marry me?" Jake said evening out his voice.

"Jake...I…" My jaw dropped.

"I will make you the happiest woman alive if you will just do me that one thing. I want you to be mine in every way." I just sat there and stuttered in his arms, wanting to say yes, but being unable to say it. My hands have never been this shaky, my brain so cluttered with such useless confusion.

"So what do you say?" He asked blushing. I gulped.

"I…I…" I could see the pain in his eyes as if he thought that I would decline. I put each hand on the side of his face and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" I have never seen him so happy nor have I felt like this ever in my life. He rolled on top of me and kissed me with so much passion I almost completely forgot anyone besides Jake and I were in the room.

"That's enough you love birds. There are children in the vicinity." Sam said with an arm wrapped around Emily's torso.

"Oops. Sorry Seth." I heard his distant whimpers. If he's acting like that just from seeing my bare back, I wonder how he's going to react when Jake plays the whole night over in his head…Oh how that boy will squirm…

"Can someone please hand me my pants?" Jake asked pointed to a pair of tan shorts thrown over a chair in the corner of the room.

"I think it's a little late for that…" Paul said. Jake just glared at him and Paul did as he was asked. He then threw the pants, which Jake so skillfully caught. He dug in one of the pockets and pulled out a small box. In the small box was the very necklace he had given me for Christmas.

"I know this isn't the 'traditional' piece of jewelry a man gives to the love of his life but what the hell, we aren't a traditional couple." He put the beautiful silver chain with it's gorgeous wooden wolf carving and Quileute symbol with the phrase _'J+M Forever'_ carved on the back around my neck and clasped the hook. I took it in my hand and ran my finger over the inscription.

Never had there ever been words with such truthfulness than those of the pendant that I hold in my hand.

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember... _

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

* * *

**The End**


End file.
